


Was I That Gullible

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Those bastard's, I'll get them back for this if it's the last thing I do. How could I be so blind? I was just an object for them to fight over, neither actually wanted or loved me! Twilight AUDisclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.





	1. Hindsight Is 20/20

As I stare out of the penthouse office window overlooking the city of Seattle, seeing everything and nothing at the same time, due to being lost in my own thoughts. I asked myself once again "Was I That Gullible, back then?", The answer, unfortunately, was yes, yes I was!

I was then but not any longer, not now. Here I was back in Seattle, back in the same office, after five years of being away. But I couldn't help but remember all that happened back then, if only it had been just a case of me disappearing, that would have been easy. But my luck was never that good and changes had started within me, unknown to any, or so I thought.

**_ Memory _ **

**_Turning from staring out at the Seattle skyline blindly, I was so annoyed with myself, letting one use and coerce me, the other manipulate, oh and as it turned out, dazzle me! Why? Because at the time I thought I loved one, even though I felt him to be better than me, the other I thought was a friend, my best friend!  Me the stupid lowly human, I gave them far too much rope and they tried to hang me with it._ **

**_I had given them both my love in different ways and they used it against me, how could they?  How could there be two bad seeds in an area as small as Forks, Washington? One bare faced liar and master manipulator and One sick twisted son of a bitch! I had nearly lost everything including my life and for what?_ **

**_So they could go on playing supernatural war games and taking pot shots at each other. I was just the poor sap who got in their way. The cracks had started to show in Edwards and my relationship, especially when he wouldn't let me turn after James bit me. I was starting to see the light then and suddenly he was more attentive, more possessive and overbearing._ **

**_That was when I started to lose some self-will, but his dazzling only worked when we were together, it didn't take long to work that out. So I spent more time with Charlie, which meant more time with the Quileute tribe on the reservation, thus way more time with Jacob. This I had thought was good because Edward could not get to me here without breaking the treaty, but I had unwittingly given Jacob free access to me and he used it well._ **

**_It was around that time I started receiving texts from an then unknown vampire. His first directive was to tell Edward and Jacob nothing, but Charlie everything. Jacob being included in this was a shock at the time, why not him? I started to pay more attention when I visited and also tried to spend time with his other friends, not always being alone with him._ **

**_Jacob was always very vitriolic in his hatred of the Cullens, but he had started to use my relationship with them against me. Belittling me at every turn and condemning my choices. Trying to control me more than even Edward. Becoming a wolf had damaged him more than the tribe were aware, he wasn't just bitter he was cruel and selfish with it._ **

**_When away from both Jake and Edward I would take notes so to speak, about what I'd said before I was dazzled into compliance or browbeaten into thinking myself not good enough, insisting I should give myself physically to Jacob, as no one else would want me, after all, he'd told me even Edward pushes away my advances. Although I was unaware of either's interference at first, it slowly became obvious over time._ **

**_My mystery texting friend told me about that too, Edward couldn't get complete control because whatever stopped him reading my mind also stopped him totally controlling it too. While Jake had been using his Alpha timbre on me, although not the Alpha wolf it still resonated with others and made him able to get his own way most of the time, it was his birthright after all. Once again my mind's glitch was holding him at bay too._ **

**_The bombshell was that Alice couldn't see me at all, she lied to everyone about that. She only saw me in relation to others decisions! Why? What did she have to gain by lying?_ **

A throat clearing beside me had broken me out of my reverie, just like it had five years ago. But back then it had been a pity party. Mr Parker, Brian he had introduced himself as, giving me the old, Mr Parker was my father, speech, back then, now he was older and I hadn't changed after the first 2 years away. 

He was an associate of Mr Jason Jenks, then and now, but as they, the Cullens used him it was decided the less he knew the better, for everyone.

"Well it's done Ms Swan, here are all your documents, you have everything you should need including a new bank account," he told me and I smiled, this was almost word for word what he'd said all those years ago.

**_ Memory _ **

**_"Well it's done Ms Contadino, here are all your documents, you have everything you should need including a new bank account," he explained to me._ **

**_My new name was decided by my father and myself and I was now, Marie Contadino, Isabella Swan no longer existed.  It was one of those family secrets, not really a secret just rarely mentioned and one I had never seen the need to divulge to the people of Forks, thank goodness._ **

**_Between the First and Second World War my grandma Helen Swan, nee Farmer, well her family had changed their name from the Italian Contadino to the English literal translation of Farmer. By then they were fourth generation American and felt it was the right move for them. Hence the brown eyes and hair that Charlie and I share, but unlike him, I didn't get the olive skin, Renee's genes saw to that._ **

**_Even with the name change, the family had never totally lost their roots and with relatives abroad, they all spoke Italian to some degree and passed it down to their children and in my case grandchildren. Something else I failed to mention to the Cullens or the Quileute, this was why I struggled with Spanish in school, I automatically thought Italian first and often mixed up the two in translation. It's strange how I seemed to have withheld vital information, that ended up being my lifeline._ **

As I left the office two people awaited me, Charlotte and Peter Whitlock, back then it had been my father Chief Charlie Swan and my newest friend Peter. The Cullens all assumed that Charlie knew nothing of them and the supernatural world, this was a lie, he did, in fact, know more than they knew. His friends were from a shifter tribe and he had known Peter since he was a young man himself, as had his father Geoffrey and grandfather Arthur before him.

** Long ago recollection, Passed down parent to child **

**Arthur Swan had found the dismembered body of Peter late one night, he had a job as a night watchman on the weekends to supplement his meagre savings as a student. He had heard a commotion and gone to investigate, saw Peter being ripped apart and the building next door to his being set alight.**

**As they left laughing he had run to Peter, throwing his body parts onto a tarpaulin and dragged him to a hatch in the floor, below was the river. Diving in after the body which sunk immediately, he brought him to land one bit at a time. He didn't know why it was important that this demon survives but he knew he had to try.**

**Guessing by the twitching moving parts that they would rejoin he rebuild Peter, talking to him all the time and saying he hoped Peter would not kill him when he recovered, as he now owed him his immortal life. Still unsure what Peter was, he heard the one word that rectified that as he fused Peter's head to his torso.**

**"Blood, I need blood!" The vampire said,**

**So doing the only thing he could Arthur slashed his own palm and held it above the mouth of the still half rebuilt body. It was not enough to satisfy but was enough to aid the rejoining of his other limbs. As soon as he was able Peter leapt to his feet and ran away from Arthur, his saviour, shouting over his shoulder**

**"Stay Please I'll be back soon" and a half-naked Peter disappeared into the night.**

**Arthur had flopped back onto the banking and rolled to his side heaving out the contents of his stomach. Once recovered he ripped a piece from his shirt and wrapped it around his still bleeding palm, still hardly able to accept what had happened was real. Less than 10 minutes had passed before a fully dressed Peter returned.**

**Peter had proceeded to explain everything to Arthur, warning him he could tell no one, until he had a son and to pass down the story to him alone. Telling him one day he would repay the Swan family for the help Arthur had given him.**

**So after he agreed Peter asked to see his hand and with one swipe of his tongue sealed and healed the slash, leaving behind a scar, not unlike Bella's own, cold to the touch and slightly sparkly. Otherwise just a normal looking scar, unlike Bella's which was a bite mark. With every successive generation, Peter was introduced and accepted as the Swans guardian.**

I had returned for one reason only, my father was ill and had asked for me to come. He as well as Peter and Charlotte knew I was no longer an ordinary human, the venom from James' bite had never fully been removed, from my blood yes, but not from my tissues, organs or bones. It had slowly over the course of two years halted my ageing and changed my DNA enough to make me neither one thing or the other.

I was stronger, faster and tougher, but my heart still beat, and I still had blood in my veins. This really was the youth serum that humans craved, but it also drew vampires and all other supernatural's to me like flies to dog shit. So much so I had to learn to fight and eventually kill to stay alive myself, Peter was my trainer, mentor and shoulder to cry on back then, he had known this would happen, he'd gotten one of his little feelings after I was bitten.

The only good thing was that it also enabled me to use my, as I thought then glitch to defend myself. It was what Peter called a shield, both physical and mental, I was damn near invulnerable while it was deployed. But it drained me to use the physical aspect so, that was why I needed to learn to fight.  If I'd known back then what I do now, I'd have run back to Phoenix as if my ass was on fire.

**_ Memory _ **

**_I had been unaware of any of that, but it was Charlie who called Peter, only to find he was already on his way. The Cullens were hunting and I had said I would go shopping for fishing gear with Charlie to Port Angeles,  some father, daughter bonding and Edward had allowed it. That really rankled with both of us, who did he think he was to allow me to do anything, especially with my own father._ **

**_Peter and I were introduced, in Elwha, a small community on the road to P. A. Somewhere that neither Edward or Jacob would ever go, this was when I learned that Edward, was just  playing with his singer, trying to prove he was strong enough to resist where all others failed, whilst riling up Jacob Black at the same time, threatening to bite me or drain me._ **

**_Peter told us Edward was a user, starting with Carlisle, his sire. Who only ever wanted a happy, loving family, he himself told me this and Edward used him for his connections and his bank balance. He was never the son Carlisle and Esme hoped he would be, he tried endlessly to split them apart. Making up wicked thoughts for her and telling Carlisle in supposed confidence._ **

**_He was unable to comprehend the bond of mates, that Esme held way more sway over Carlisle than he ever would or could. Edward was too mentally and physically immature to grasp the obvious, even with his mind reading ability he saw nothing beyond his own greed and avarice. As the years passed Carlisle and Esme threw themselves into their work, hobbies and love for each other, unwittingly leaving him to his own devices._ **

**_He had been livid when Carlisle saved Rose and had tried to drive her away too. Using his knowledge of her tragic end against her. Never letting Carlisle see that vicious side of him, but Rose was tenacious and hated him, she stayed to give Carlisle the love and respect he deserved. Acting as a buffer between them, Carlisle was so honest and kind it would never have crossed his mind that Edward was that cruel or that disloyal to him._ **

**_Things became harder for Edward when Emmett arrived, although happy go lucky and normally genial Emmett had Edwards measure right away and used his own gift against him. He showed Edward graphically what he'd do to him if he ever threatened Rose or Esme again. Both Rose and Emmett tried to fill the void for Carlisle and Esme, but as was their way, they did not really see Edward clearly, the firstborn son could do no wrong._ **

I had to return as Bella Swan because Marie Contadino was a wanted woman worldwide and I wouldn't bring that to my father's door. I had slowly become an assassin, killing for money. Shit, I was killing them anyway to survive so why not get paid at the same time. Even the Volturi had used my services, Ironic I know, but they knew I would keep the secret. I was perfect really for the job, who'd suspect the human, very few till it was too late.

I had made a few good friends along the way, a couple who should have been marks, but I always checked carefully and if they were innocent I stayed my hand. So I kind of followed in my father's footsteps and was in the Law Enforcement business, I just got paid a damn sight more.

I had also gathered a strange array of weapons over the years. Knives whose blades were infused with venom, others with real werewolf blood, hollow point bullets filled with venom or bullets made from werewolf claws. None of that Hollywood crap, I literally used their enemies against them.

**_ Memory _ **

**_I had just managed to get away with Peter and his mate Charlotte's help before Edward or Jacob could finalise their grand plans for me. Edward and Alice had been organising my wedding, a wedding I knew nothing about, Shit! he hadn't even asked me just went ahead and planned it and she was helping him. Why?._ **

**_Of course, Peter told me, Edward would have to pretend to be devastated on our honeymoon when he lost control in the heat of the moment and drained me whilst we were having sex, instigated against his better judgement by me of course. Sure blame the victim!_ **

**_Jacob knew all of this as Edward revelled in telling him personally, their one-upmanship was totally out of control. He, on the other hand, was going to invite Charlie and me to a bonfire and barbeque to celebrate god only knows what, two days before said wedding, where I would be tragically attacked by a bear and dragged away presumed dead._ **

**_In the guise of searching for my body, Jacob would retrieve me from Paul and his friend from one of the guardian bear tribes, violate me repeatedly and then kill me at his leisure, so he would be the only one to have had my body and Edward would lose my blood, this he told Edward with apparent joy at the prospect. What neither knew was that Peter was at every meeting they had, his gift had him in the right place every time and having no scent kept him undetected._ **

**_So with Charlie's help I disappeared the night before the bonfire and two before the wedding, we were having a meal together in Port Angeles, supposedly a father and daughter tradition that Charlie made up for their benefit. Then as he returned home, I was whisked away by Peter and Charlotte to Seattle and freedom._ **

**_Charlie had turned up at the bonfire alone, saying I had last minute plans to attend to, thus putting the kibosh on Jacobs plans and if he went to our house looking, well tough, I wasn't there. He would assume I was with the Cullens, the Cullens thought I was at the reservation for two days with Emily, Kim and Leah, planning Kim's wedding. Edward wasn't happy about this but couldn't do much about it and of course, Alice couldn't see anything, so couldn't tell him it was all a big fat lie._ **

**_Saturday, the day of the wedding we are both in Seattle and I was about to start my new life. When Charlie returned to Forks he'll be feigning having any knowledge of a wedding. After all, what girl gets married without her mother being invited or her father being asked, far less informed. By the time they work it out I would be long gone._ **

**_This will put Edward and Alice on the spot Peter says so that she will then break her silence and tell all she knows. How Edward threatened to inform every vampire he ever knew that Jasper was the fabled 'Major' and then his enemies would start turning up at their door. Eventually, Carlisle would throw them both out because Esme would get hurt, Edward would make sure of it himself he had told her._ **

**_But why didn't she tell all of this to Jasper before now? he's her mate, isn't he? He would be able to protect the family if anyone came calling. Peter and Charlotte informed me he could do it blindfolded with one arm behind his back, no problem. We were never really friends Alice and I, but to not help me, to aid Edward in... well facilitating my death! What did she have to gain?_ **

**_These thoughts niggled away at me for days before I finally asked Peter, what did Alice have to gain by lying to the family? and How could she possibly benefit from my death? His answer was to my mind preposterous._ **

**_So while I was running to Italy confused and scared, Edward finally got thrown out of the family with nothing but what he arrived with, after Carlisle heard all he'd been doing since Esme, then Rose were changed. My revenge would have been better if  I'd seen it happen though._ **


	2. What Do You Call A Group Of Assholes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella's memories come unbidden and are often random and out of synch, as it is with everyone. Alexis

I did a quick clothes change in Peter's truck as it barrelled towards Forks, I had been wearing my bike leathers. My choice in transport ran too fast bikes for an easy getaway these days, but I was meant to be twenty-three years old bookworm. So a conservative skirt and jacket, my hair up and fake glasses made me look barely the twenty I am. I would have to claim good genes and hope it was believable.

My cover story was I'd been abroad studying literature in Paris, after graduating I had taken a research position and gained a degree in Renaissance Lit. Some of this was actually true, being partially immortal meant I needed maybe two or three hours of sleep a night so I used the rest of the time to educate myself and learn as many forms of the martial arts as I could. I had actually been living in Italy with extended family and only left when I started to draw the supernatural to me.

If anyone asked about the wedding I was going with complete ignorance, that I had never been asked and anyway what eighteen year old got married unless they were pregnant, it was just a teenage romance and I'd make it known that as Edward was impotent, that he had had serious erectile dysfunction so that wasn't likely, that I had only been going through a saving birds with broken wings phase. But really, why would I marry someone when I was that young and going away to college.

Peter thought that was hilarious, he kept bursting out laughing and said he'd pass that on to Emmett, for a good laugh, hell he was going to tell anyone who'd listen for eternity. Where Edward was no one really knew, but Jacob Black was still in Forks. He had pestered my dad for several months trying to force him to tell where I was.

**_ Memory _ **

**_Dad said Jacob even went as far as to physically threatened him yesterday, so finally Charlie had had enough and shot him with an old shotgun he kept in the house and Jacob had lost part of his tail and one of his hind legs was severely damaged. So he now walked as a human and ran as a wolf with a permanent limp._ **

**_Basically,_ ** **_he got shot in the ass for his troubles, but the best bit for me was that there will never be puppies in Jacobs future, as Charlie definitely hit his mark. I found that very satisfying and it couldn't have happened to a better psycho. The wolves could heal, but not regenerate, he stopped bothering Charlie after that._ **

**_Jacob had also lost the respect of the tribe and pack, as had Paul when their plans for me, had come to light. Paul had been forever bound by Sam's Alpha command to have nothing to do with Jacob and Jacob was ousted from the pack and ran as a lone Alpha wolf, no one wanted anything to do with him.  He was a sad and ridiculed figure and I was happy with this as penance for what he'd done or was willing to do._ **

But if he bothered me while I was here I would kill him, without a second thought, like he would have me back then. One of my business partners was going to be joining us here soon too, I wanted him to meet my father. He was one of those who I had not killed when I realised he was innocent of the crime I was meant to execute him for. It was a setup and between us, we removed the perpetrator for his troubles, it was a feeding ground dispute that got totally out of hand.

We had then started up a security business as a front for our actual one, really just assassins for hire. He was here for two reasons, as I said, to meet my father and also to look for something belonging to Edward at the Cullens old house. My partner is a tracker, with just a touch of something owned by you he could pinpoint your whereabouts, anywhere in the world. His name, Oh yes, it's Alistair.

I wanted to know where that son of a bitch was, him just roaming around scot-free didn't sit well with me. He could be doing to someone else what he'd done to me and I wasn't putting up with that crap. So now that I was stronger and able to fight I intended to kick his scrawny ass. How I ever thought I loved him is beyond me. But as they say, you live and learn!

Alistair said he'd change me if I started to age again or anything else happens to me, I told him I wasn't that bothered really. Once upon a time, I believed otherwise, I wanted eternity, stupid, naive child that I was! 

**_ Memory _ **

**_The fight was over, I'd won but didn't come out unscathed, I usually managed to finish them off before they could hurt me. Well just one more scar to add to my growing collection. I was feeling a little sorry for myself that day. Where was he? Why does he never come to help me? I'll tell you why, because Peter's full of shit and he isn't my mate! Because if he was he would be here to protect me, help me, hold me! It's not that I actually need anyone to fight my battles, but it would be nice to feel loved, wanted, needed for once in my life._ **

**_There's no such thing as knights in shining armour, riding white stead's coming to the rescue of damsel's in distress! If Peter's to be believed, then mine just sat back and watched me fall beneath the hoofs of not one, but two psychos, some hero huh! I don't believe Peter's  know it all shit and I can only rely on one person now, myself!_ **

**_I've told him over and over his debt to our family is repaid, but he won't go, won't stop trying to get me to accept his version of events. Peter won't stop blaming himself for not realising he should have helped him first, then together rescued me he says. I can't accept that, shouldn't he want me regardless of how scarred I looked. After all, if he was meant for me,_ **

**_Surely he would have known it!_ **

**_Sensed it!_ **

**_God damn felt it!_ **

**_We've rehashed this over and over for three whole years now, three fucking years! Has my hero tried to see me again in the last six months, to explain, tell me I misinterpreted his response? Plead his case, explain why it took so long for him to come to me in the first place? Shit even beg for my forgiveness, anything! No, he has not!  As I said Peter's full of shit, he can say what he likes, but the proof that I'm right is in the fact that 'The Major' as he calls him, stays away. So I had no man in my life except for my dad, since I firmly refused to believe Peter's story. Eternity seemed a bit endless and daunting to me because now I'd grown up, mentally if not physically._ **

Wow, being back here must be making me nostalgic, why am I even wasting my time thinking about him, rehashing all of the past like this. I should just accept I'm never going to have a normal relationship, I must be the most unlovable woman, on this godforsaken planet.

"Is he nearby Peter?" I quiz unsure for once, he shakes his head sadly and Charlotte huffs,

"Oh great! I'm turning into him, these are my own feelings of sorrow and worthlessness, lovely!" I spit angrily.

"Suga', why don't ..." she starts to say and I cut her off,

"Don't Charlotte, please, no more. I get it, finally, I get it! He lied, I'm not worth it! Not in his eyes anyway! I'm not his mate, he doesn't want me that way or any other, obviously your just knowing shit thingy is on the blink, Peter." I barely whisper.

Peter growled loudly before flipping shut his phone almost breaking it and said something to Charlotte, but so fast I don't hear it and usually, I can. I flop back in my seat, sick and tired of feeling this way, too tired to care right now. Once more I'm almost totally broken by a man who was supposed to love me but doesn't.

Damn it, that's not why I'm here, I'm here for my dad. But also: To start the search for Edward Cullen, asshole number one!  Make sure that asshole number two, stays out of my family's life!  So no more thinking and worrying about asshole number three!  I see a pattern forming around me, either all men are assholes!  Or I can only attract them and none other.

 No that's not true! I just don't fall for nice guys, like Alistair or Garrett. They would have liked me too, but no, I'm holding out for the asshole!  Garrett was another one of my targets and once again he was not guilty. But we were struggling to find who had tried to set him up and why. The hit had come from a vampire who was just a front for the real one, but he knew nothing except that he was paid up front and never actually met the guy.

Garrett was still working on uncovering his attempted killer, well killer by proxy. Another gutless vampire who needed us to do their dirty work and I'm supposed to be the weak one. Once Alistair and I worked out Garrett was being framed, he had integrated himself into our lives, smooth talking bastard that he is and now runs the security front we had, for real.

Garrett likes bodyguarding for the rich and famous. He gets a kick out of them not knowing what he is or how dangerous he could be. So the business is now called **'Sicurezza Ibrida'** ( **Hybrid Security** ), owners M, A,& G Contadino, they both use my alias as well.

Anyway, the reason I'm back in the States. Charlie had gotten shot after a break-in at the liquor store, it wasn't that bad until last week when septicaemia had set in. Not taking proper care of himself as usual and this was the result. He was being given regular blood transfusions at the hospital at this moment.

Peter saw that if we slipped in a bag of my blood it would save him, not make him like me, but cure all his ails and add an extra ten years onto his life expectancy, that's a win-win result for me. God if anyone found this out, I'd be hunted down, taken and kept as a lab rat somewhere, that's just not happening or cool for that matter.

An overwhelming sadness and feeling of hopelessness fills me and I know he's caught up with us once again. Why? If he doesn't want me why can't he leave me alone? I started to sob quietly, I really can't take much more of this, emotionally draining drama and ...

I wake up in my old bed at Charlie's, for once feeling totally refreshed and determined to take charge of my life once again. Were these my own feelings or manufactured ones I wondered? Like my night's sleep had been. It seemed like he couldn't cope with my emotions, but I am expected to deal with his. The disgust, horror and anger in the beginning and nowadays the guilt, remorse and self-hatred.  Bloody hypocrite! 

I quickly shower and grab some breakfast, it's going to be a long day at the hospital. Charlotte has some of my blood in a cooler which we'll slip into Charlie's line when it's quiet and nobody should ever know. I'm going to do it as soon as they hang a new bag, but before that, I'm going to remind every one of my squeamishness at the sight of blood and ask to cover it with a cloth, thus no one will see a strange bag hanging there.

As we pull up at the hospital I feel anxious and sad, normal reactions to a sick parent I guess. But they start to wane, even though I know he can't actually feel me and is just assuming. So I say in a firm tone,

"Let me feel my own emotions, not your manufactured crap. Stop thinking you know what's best for me, you don't!  Don't ever knock me out again either, try dealing with your own shit first!"

I stride into the hospital hearing Peter say,

"I warned you, Major, when will you just listen? You don't know everythin'. Who do you think you are, Alice?"

All three of us heard the growl from the forest, just beyond the car park. I wonder how he'd feel if he knew I thought he was behaving just like his brother, Edward. He never listened to me either. They both just do what they think is right for me and never bother to inquire if it actually is.

He thinks I couldn't possibly be happy with him, after all, that had happened back then and since, so he stays away assuming that's what I would want. But he never asked me. Sound familiar?

"Personally Peter, I think he behaves more like Edward. Neither has cared what I want! Just interested in themselves, their needs, their decisions!" I declared as I swept through the doors.

Charlotte was grinning at me, Peter winked and said,

"That's more like it, you tell him like it is, Bella"

Charlie was looking okay, except for the arm that had been shot, being twice the size it should be and the green tinge to his pallor. Basically, he looked kinda shit, we explained what we were going to do and what it would do for him.

"Hell yeah, I might actually get to enjoy my retirement this way and no arthritis! Okay let's do this kid" he said and we all laughed,

When the nurse arrived to change the bag I was about to say something when Charlie spoke,

"How about covering that up Ellen, don't want Bells here fainting on you!"

"Oh right, nope don't want you in the bed next to your dad Bella, I've seen you faint at the sight of blood more times than I can remember! So are you here to take care of the Chief? Did he tell what he did Bella? Cleaning out that old shed of his, with a gunshot wound! I don't know, some people!" she laughed as she bustle about, before leaving us alone.

That was too easy, now let's hope they leave us be for a while to do this. Luck was definitely on our side and Charlie was starting to perk up already. We told him to ask for tea and toast later, then in the morning say he was hungry and make it look like a normal gradual recovery. Even saying how much better he felt now I had come to see him, so as not to make his upturn look suspicious.

"Eh! What are you going to do with the real bag of blood?" Charlie asked and Charlotte and I laugh,

"It's just as well I like you Chief, cool, bagged blood tastes like shit you know!" Peter says taking it into the shower cubicle,

He returns quickly making awful, over the top puking faces and Charlie can't help laughing with us.

"I'd offer you some of the real stuff son! But mines been just been supercharged, getting you high might be a little too dangerous for us. So you're out of luck" he tells him trying to keep a straight face.

"God I missed this!" I say sighing,

"What?" Peter quizzes,

"The fun times we used to have, before ..." I answer glancing out of the window, the mood in the room sobers right away.

"Still not manned up then?" Charlie asks me, I shake my head slowly, heaving another sigh,

"I think you girls ought to go for a coffee, Peter's going to help me to the bathroom, okay? Take your time. I might get help changing my pyjamas too" Charlie says and we nod, knowing that's just an excuse. We've not gone far when we hear Charlie say.

"I know you're out there son, get your ass in here now! That's an order, not a request, don't make me come after you with one of Bells guns!"

Charlotte rushed me away, I was moaning I wouldn't be able to hear anything, my range was nowhere near as good as theirs. She mimed to me, that she would and she'd write it all down so I knew what was happening.

"Come on Bella, he won't come in if you're there!" she said grinning at me and we got in the lift to the ground floor. As we passed the nurses' station Charlotte once again mimed for a pen and paper. The nurse frowned but handed some over, Charlotte mouths thank you and sore throat. The nurse nodded, saying there was a lot of it about and we scurried off the cafeteria.

The next thirty minutes passed with Charlotte writing frantically and me reading over her shoulder and oh my lord, Charlie was pulling no punches. He asked him first of all,

"Have you found what you were searching for all this time?" He didn't understand and wanted to know,

 "What do you mean Chief? I wasn't searchin' for anythin',"  To which Charlie replied,

"Well son, you've had your head so far up your own ass for all this time, you must have been looking for something important!"

I was sitting with my hand over my mouth trying to make no sound, Charlotte's shoulders were heaving, as she too tried to be silent. Charlotte wrote that Peter was having a coughing fit or was that laughing!


	3. Why, All She Wants To Know Is Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: you'll have noticed Bella never calls him by his name, only him or he, sometimes asshole! This is intentional until he speaks to her she will not utter his name, xx Alexis

The room Charlotte wrote was filled with a low rumbling growl, from deep within his chest.

"Is he growling at me, Peter?" Charlie demanded,

"Yes Sir I believe he is!" came the choked reply,

"Son that might frighten your enemies, it might even work on the ladies. But I'm something you've never met before, I'm the father of the girl you're disrespecting and it does diddly squat for me!" Charlie said in his best Chief of Police voice,

 Both the other two men in the room felt uncomfortable under his glare, Charlotte could actually hear them shifting in their chairs uneasily. Then Charlie demands to know what the hell's been going on?

"I know it must have been a shock to you son, finding out Alice played you for a fool! But that was two and a half years ago, what the fuck have you been doing since then? It took you six months to stop feeling sorry for yourself and then what? Your brain took a leave of absence!" Charlie's voice had become so low and so intense, even Charlotte shivered one floor below.

"You go to see my daughter and made her feel like something most people scrape off the bottom of their shoe! What exactly did you think you'd find? She'd been fighting for her life for a year by that time, you knew all that, Peter told you!" Charlie drew in a breath before continuing,

" So what the fuck made you act like a total dick? When you saw her, her body scarred from numerous attacks, What did you do? I'll tell you what you did, you projected Horror, abject disgust and Anger meant I hope for yourself, on to her! Did you rush to her side and beg her to let you help her, fight for her, love her! No Major Dickhead, you ran! Leaving her to assume you were horrified, disgusted and angry with her!" Charlie spat!

His voice was so cold, that both the seasoned fighters in that room knew if Charlie had been a vampire the 'Major' would have been a pile of ash at his feet. Charlie was flooding him with contempt and righteous indignation due to the disrespect shown his daughter. As Bella read this she couldn't help but be thrown back into the memory of that day.

**_ Memory _ **

**_"He's coming!" Peter said out of the blue,_ **

**_Just_ ** **_over two and a half years have passed since I'd run from Forks. I didn't understand why Peter didn't just tell him the facts, back then. But he insists he had to find out for himself, no matter how long it took. That's fine for him to say but I'm human and don't have the leisure of eternity, okay half human! A bit vampire! Whatever the fuck I am!_ **

**_"Remind me, what kind of friend doesn't believe you when you try to tell them the truth?" I asked,_ **

**_"The hard-headed, stubborn, son of a bitch, kind!" Peter replied sourly,_ **

**_I knew Peter had been dropping some subtle and not so subtle hints to him, way back then, but he either didn't want to know or didn't care. So he left it alone and concentrated on teaching me how to stay alive and in one piece in the meantime, well nearly in one piece._ **

**_So that's what I was doing when he arrived. Stripped down to tank top and shorts, sweat lashing off me and gasping for breath, having just barely managed to fend off Peter's attack. That fucker never pulled his punches, always reminding me neither would my enemies, nodding down to my leg. I had just called timeout and Charlotte brought me out some freshly made lemonade, she was really enjoying playing at being a domestic goddess._ **

**_The leg in question was throbbing, although almost fully healed it still twinged a bit now and then. But it also was a gruesome sight and always would be, it was taking a long time to heal by vampire standards, but way less than normal human healing time and the scarring was still red, puffy and unsightly._ **

**_The first vampire to attack me had left a permanent reminder of that day. I was just transitioning from human to whatever the new me now was and so the venom in my blood got to work on it right away thank god, albeit slowly. He had grabbed my hip and as I kicked and scrambled free, Peter took off his head, but the damage was done. His nails had clawed down my leg from thigh to ankle, five perfectly straight gouged lines marred my leg._ **

**_Some might see it as a sign that I nearly died at worst or could have lost my leg at best, but I saw it as proof that I had survived._ **

**_I didn't see him break through the trees, nor saw his face as he saw me, but I did feel his horror, utter disgust and raging anger. The disgust and horror I understood, the anger confused me, was he angry I had let myself be hurt?  It all happened so quickly and then he was gone, just gone, never speaking or even acknowledging me._ **

Luckily he didn't see me crumble to the ground in abject misery. I could cope with and half expected his reaction, but I wouldn't have been able to cope with his pity. I resolved then to toughen up and from that day on I trained every day, longer and harder than ever before. During the next few months, I killed all who came against me, quickly and efficiently, almost coldly. It was rare they ever marked me but occasionally it happened. Peter said I was too cocky now and made silly mistakes, that was when they landed a strike.

 It was about this time I began to feel him nearby, not to close but it's like he lurks in the shadows, staying close enough to watch me, but never approaches. Sometimes I can barely stand it, floundering around in his cloud of guilt, being swamped by it all.  I have sent Peter several times to tell him to either man up and speak to me or fuck off! Hard I know, but I need no one, I've learned this the hard way and have the scars to prove it, both physical and metaphorical.

He never left though, he just follows on behind me, no matter where I go. But there is a bright side, a small but important one. This is where my shadow comes in very handy, he watches my back, Peter says it's his way of trying to make it up to me for not being there before when I needed him before.

For not seeing clearly enough what Edward and Jacob were doing, for not realising till much too late that Alice was purposely keeping us apart. But I don't want platitudes and half-hearted gestures, I want him to face me, it's been five long hard years now and I'm so damned sick of it all, at this rate I'll be dead before he gets his act together.

He isn't aware what I want anymore, it became obvious when he'd returned, that after a couple of months Peter was passing along my thoughts and needs to him. So I stopped discussing it with him then, that was about eighteen months ago. But Charlotte is another matter, she's my salvation in all of this, my one true and loyal friend.

Peter keeps apologising and begging me to talk to him once more, but his allegiances lie with his brother, not me, so I hold my tongue and we all go continually around in circles. I think being near me and feeling my emotions was helping him a little, but not me! No, it's never for my benefit, is it? Like I said asshole!

So I practised with my shield and have closed them off to him, it's a little draining but worth the trouble. I know it worked, Peter told me about a year ago. If he won't give me anything of himself, then why should I, all's fair in love and war, so they say. But true to form he believes he deserves it, it's not meant as a punishment! It's my way of protecting myself. I have little left of myself to protect and I need some control, don't I?

Charlotte shook me out of my reverie and mimed that he was leaving, I grabbed the pad she'd been writing on and stuffed in my bag, I'd finish reading it later. Rushing to the swing doors of the cafeteria, we were just in time to see him exit the lift, I knew he knew I was there, his shoulders drooped and he almost looked like he wanted to curl up into a ball.

I held my breath, waiting for god only knows what! He inhaled and then looked at me, looked me in the eye for the first time in five years. The pain and sorrow were evident, but he was also giving me a silent, pleading look,

"Can? "he gasped quickly,

"Can I ... speak to you? ... later, when you're home ... again? Please!" his words were stuttered and strained,

His voice sounded rough and raspy, almost having an unused quality in it. My heart clenched, he sounded so bad, what the hell else, had Charlie said to him? Had my father been the one to finally get through to him? I slowly appraised him and was shocked at what I was seeing.

His face was gaunt and marred by deep purple shadows below his eyes, and they were black as coal as he fidgeted under my gaze. His beautiful hair was lank and had lost all of its shine, his clothes were torn and dirty. In fact, his whole appearance shouted, he'd been sleeping rough and suffering from a serious lack of proper feeding.

"Yes, that would be fine. About six o'clock? Oh, and Please hunt first!" I answered firmly and nodding to him swept through the door to the stairwell, I had to be strong and not make this harder for both of us.

Charlotte was right behind me and it was she who scooped me up off the first-floor landing when I eventually reacted to the day's events by sliding down the wall exhausted and in partial shock. Once outside the doorway to the medical floor, she set me down on my feet, steadied me and then led me to my father's room once more.

"Well kiddo, Are you going to hear him out?" Dad asked as soon as I sat down,

I nodded distractedly, Charlie cleared his throat,

"Bells? He's made many mistakes, you know it and so does he! But, please remember he has a really bad track record with women. Nobody deserves the shit he had thrown at him, the first one, Maria, Peter says she was a cruel callous bitch, but so was the second, Alice just went about it differently! " he told me,

"Just remember kiddo, he has been controlled and conditioned all of his vampire life by selfish women, the way Peter tells it anyway. In his heart, he knows you're not like them, but he needs to see this for himself" Charlie continued quietly.

"Oh god, we don't really know each other at all!  What do I do, what do I say?" I asked the room at large,

"You could take a leaf out of Eddie's book! Twenty questions never hurt no one, just not too deep to start with and work up to the hard stuff!" Peter said entering the room,

"Has he gone to hunt Peter? He looked so bad! Has he been starving himself? Has he been punishing himself?" I asked and received a nod to all three questions,

"I need some of your clothes, Peter! He needs to change and shower, he can do that at the house. Can vampire get their hair cut? It looked so matted and bad, his lovely hair ...!" I moaned, then promptly bursting into tears.

Charlotte embraced me, shushing me, telling me to take deep breaths. Then she said,

"Slowly Bella, take it slowly, offer him the use of your shower, give him the bag Peter put on your bed. They are actually his own, we've been carryin' stuff around for years, just in case. Don't swamp him okay. Then suggest the twenty questions, get to know him again".

"I never knew him in the first place Edward and Alice wouldn't let me near him, they said he was a danger to me! More like a danger to them!" I huffed.

For me it had been five long years since Peter told me who my mate was, he on the other had found out, only two and a half years ago. Alice had been caught red-handed Peter told Charlotte, I fully admit I was eavesdropping in on that conversation.

**_ Memory _ **

**_"He knows, at last, he caught her talkin' to some French bit about the 'Major'" he had whispered so loudly, I heard it clearly. Going on to tell her everything that he had been told._ **

**_"Alice was talkin' on the phone to her friend Gabriella, a French vampire she knows. He had heard her say how bored of him she was, but there was no way she was lettin'  him find his real mate until she herself had found hers! She stupidly had said, she knew exactly who his mate was and with any luck, she was dead by now. Of course, she couldn't see Bella so that was just wishful thinkin', on her part" Charlotte gasped and growled lowly,_ **

**_"The only good thin' to come from that phone call was, Esme was standin' right next to him in the garden when they heard it. Esme then had flown up the stairs at Alice, rippin' the Cullen crest from around her neck and gave her two suitcases and one hour to vacate the premises" he had said smiling and Charlotte gave a little cheer,_ **

**_"The 'Major' had stormed into their room demandin' to know who his mate was, she laughed and turned her back on him. For the first time ever he used his power on her when she was writhin' on the bedroom floor in fear and agony, she blurted out Bella's name loudly and everyone had gasped as they heard that, realisin' the depth of her lies and subterfuge since they arrived in Forks!" Peter had continued,_ **

**_Charlotte snorted, "How they never saw it was beyond me, mad bitch!"._ **

**_"Her line of credit was stopped immediately by Emmett, and Rose had swept into the room gathered up all the thin's she was unable to take and made the largest bonfire she could outside. It was in the driveway as Alice drove past in that yellow Porsche Edward had given her. The one he had bought her for helpin' with the weddin' that never happened, you remember?" he finished by saying,_ **

**_"You mean she waited to get the car before sellin' him out to the family? What a cow!" Charlotte had almost shouted._ **

**_I made my presence known then by shouting out, asking where were they and I hoped they weren't doing nothing dirty! That got them both laughing._ **

Of course, I expected him to come for me then, but it's not as if it would have stopped me being hurt, as that had already happened and there was no going back on that.

I stood up saying I needed to go home and shower myself, before this evening.

"I'll be back in the morning for your well-timed recovery dad, okay?" I leant over and kissed his cheek, whispering thank you to him for all he'd done today.

I knew he wasn't back yet, there was always that pulling, tugging sensation when he was further away, the only time I didn't feel it was when I was asleep.  I stripped off and took a leisurely shower and actually dried my hair for once. Then dressed for comfort, but made sure any scars were covered, I didn't want him to start berating himself before we started talking.

So with two hours to go I raked in my bag and found Charlotte's notes, I might as well find out what else was said. I felt like I was holding a grenade, terrified it would go off and I'd lose everything. So taking a deep breath I read on from where I'd been lost in my memory.

"I didn't know she'd been hurt, Peter never told me, I later found out she'd told him not to and for once he'd kept his word, against his better judgement! I was shocked and yes horrified, but not at her, never at her. The anger, disgust and everythin' were aimed at myself, but I didn't know I was projectin' till it was too late" he had replied to Charlie in a low tortured voice Charlotte had written.

"So I ran, terrified she'd hate me for not bein' there to help her!" he was on the verge of sobbing and just stared at Charlie,

"But why didn't you go back, once you'd calmed down? Surely Peter talked to you about everything then?" Charlie had asked,

"Oh, I did! Little good it did, he'd just shut down. Nothing I said or did made any difference then" Peter stated and Charlie had nodded at that, Charlotte wrote.

"I couldn't accept what I'd done, those six months of wanderin' about feelin' sorry for myself had cost my mate dearly. I know the first attack had just been hellish, but unavoidable happenin'. Even if we'd been together it would have still happened! Peter said her blood went from awesome to absolutely delectable, no vampire who didn't know her would have been able to resist, she became a universal singer that day and nothin' could have stopped that first attack! But I could have stopped all the others and didn't! I have to live with that and I'm ashamed" he'd murmured,

but Charlie had heard him in the stillness of the hospital room.  He shook his head and sighed,

"Son, you can't live your life like that, everyone and I mean everyone has a dose of the 'What If's', but you can't live in the past. You're letting the future slip by you, living there in the 'If only world'!" Charlie exhaled and went on to say,

"Bella's mother left me when she was a baby, not even two, I spent the next six years doing what you've done! What did it do for me? Nothing! Where did it get me? Nowhere! It was the wife of a friend who eventually told me to get a god damn grip!

Slowly I saw that while I'd stood still in the past, life had moved on and I barely recognised my own home town and friends! They had new families, new lives and I was the wet blanket dragging them down.

But they never gave up on me, just like Peter and Charlotte have never given up on you! So how are you going to repay them? Are you going to lose the best thing that has ever happened to you or are you going to man the fuck up and grab her before someone takes her away from you permanently?"  Charlie just sat quietly after his speech, both he and Peter watching the man before them.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't usually listen to songs during writing my stories but, this chapter deserved one. So on Youtube, you'll find 'I'm Sorry' by Keith Urban, it kind of fits, as something she might overhear him singing. xx   
> Going 3rd person now as we need to know what they are both thinking now xx Alexis

Charlotte had finished by writing this,

"I need ..., I have to ..., thank you, Sir, I have a lot of time to make up for, not just with Isabella, but Peter, you and Charlotte too and I need to sort out how to explain ..., Will she let me? I'm afraid, for the first time in my life I'm scared!" he huffed out and both men smiled,

"Welcome to the real world brother, that's what bein' really in love means, it's the fear that keeps us on our toes!" Peter said laughing,

"Having a woman in your life is seventy-five percent joy, twenty-five percent pure blind panic, but you'll live, just like the rest of the male population!" Charlie had added, also laughing along with Peter. This was where Charlotte's notes ended and well Bella knew the rest.

"Wow! My dad was quite the philosopher, well still waters and all that! God I love that man to bits and I am going to stay around for a while, so Charlie knows how much I appreciate what he's done for me" she said to the room.

Bella still had an hour to go before meeting him and was as edgy as hell, She needed to calm down, soon. Much as she was never much of a hiker before Bella didn't mind it so much now. Wandering out through the back door and into the backyard, past the thinned out edge and into the forest proper, god it was so quiet and peaceful here she thought. All that Bella could hear was the sound of birds, and small animals rustling about or the distant sound of water.

She remembered Charlie took her to a waterfall nearby once, but she'd fell in, so they never repeated that again. As Bella approached still being careful of her footing, something's you never forget, even when you are no longer clumsy. She thought she could hear music but that couldn't be right, it must just be the water, but no, as she got steadily closer she heard the strumming of a guitar and the sound of a man's voice singing snippets of the lyrics to whatever tune he was playing.

Bella slowed and eventually stopped, sitting quietly on a large rock and settled in to listen, 'Ooh, I know this one, it's a Keith Urban song. But what the hell is it called' she thought, and then she knew, as the man's voice reaches her once again, 'I'm Sorry'! The voice was rough and gritty and it didn't take her long to work out just who was singing. Bella felt the pain and misery, but underneath there was hope and longing too.

'Does he know I'm here? Or is he just killing time like me, nervous and anxious like me! ' She again wondered.

 He changed two words throughout the song 'Girl' becomes 'Bella' and 'Man' becomes 'Mate', she felt the silent tears running down her face. She prayed the sound of the water covered any noise she made. Carefully getting to her feet wanting to retreat, but that's the cowards way out and they needed to go forward, not back again.

Taking a deep breath, knowing he'd hear it Bella stepped into the light around the little waterfall and sink to her knees, close but not too close. She doesn't want him to feel trapped or hemmed in.

"Thank you, that was beautiful" is all she said and they fell silent,

Except for him reprising the tune without the lyrics this time. It sounds haunting and sad out there in the open air, then he stopped and lay aside his guitar and lifted his head to look at her. His eyes are ...,

No longer black that's for sure but they are also not the gold Bella expected. They are a deep burgundy red and well, just like Peter and Charlottes. She said nothing, it was not her decision but his and if he was happy with it, so is Bella. She never understood Carlisle's rigid stance, surely if he loved his family, the choice should have been theirs!

Bella certainly wasn't in a position to get on any type of morally high horse, she was a paid vampire and other supernatural's assassin, for god sakes.

**WITG**

On the other side of Forks, the rumour mill had started. Tyler Crowley was telling anyone who would listen that he'd recently seen Bella Swan,

"She was leaving the hospital, just about an hour ago,"  he said.

Now the subject of the Cullens came up and instead of how wonderful, nice and stunning they had been, it was how strange and standoffish they were and how lucky Bella was to get away from that creepy Edward! As Bella's classmates had aged they had gained more adult views on the Cullen family, they were mostly disliked.

Mike Newton had said, "Not the doctor or Emmett, the big guy was funny, scary but funny"

Jessica Stanley, soon to be Crowley, shook her head, "My mum said Mrs Cullen was really sweet and friendly, but that Rosalie and Alice were bitches! Alice only spoke to us after Bella arrived remember, same as Edward the control freak?" she said excitedly, like her mother Jess was a gossip.

"I always felt sorry for Jasper, imagine having Alice as a girlfriend. I bet he never got a word in edgeways ever. I remember Bella saying Alice picked all their clothes, well she sure got his wrong. He never looked comfortable, did he? Now she was a worse control freak! I'd  hate to have been in that family" Eric Yorke said laughing.

"We should have a reunion since we're all home for once! Angela and Ben are visiting too, what do you think guys?" Lauren Mallory said she amongst them all had changed the most.

Three years ago Lauren had been in an accident and was now wheelchair bound, her friends had rallied around and never allowed her to sink into depression or push them away. The Lauren today was kind, strong and enjoyed life to the full, wheelchair or not! Eric was now her partner and plans for a small wedding next year were in the works.

"Great Idea Lauren, I'll phone Angie and let her ask Bella, just in case she doesn't feel up to it with her dad ill and all! We'll keep it small, how about the Lodge, since they have a licence now?" Mike said and everyone nodded.

So setting their plan in motion it was a surprised Bella who answered her dad's house phone two hours later, to Angela Chaney, once upon a time Webber. That unknown to everyone was the nicest thing Edward Cullen had ever done, like ever! Getting them together, having given the pair the push they needed to become the couple they now were.

**WITG**

"Angela, how did you know I was back? I thought you lived in Florida? At least I'm sure Charlie, I mean my dad said that!" Bella said laughing,

"I do, home for a visit as well, small-town grapevine, Bella, Tyler saw you at the hospital actually. Listen, turns out everyone from school is back this week, well except for the Cullens, thank god! So we were hoping to have a small get together, just a quiet drink and catch up, you in? I know your dads, not too hot, but we hoped you'd come for a break, please? Pretty please?" Angela said, shocking her.

Where was her shy, timid friend? Upstairs in the Swans little bathroom, having a much-needed shower the vampire could hear all, he sighed hearing Bella laugh so freely and wished he'd heard it more over the last two years.

"Wow, Ang, I've never heard you talk so much, yes, yes I'd love to! Dad's perked up a bit so I'm hoping he's on the mend now, thankfully!" Bella returned,

getting out with her old non-complicated friends would be fun, something that was in short supply for Bella right now.

"Hey Ang? What did you mean about the Cullens?" she asked really surprised at the comment,

"Well! I know you dated Edward, Bella. But they were creepy, you know? Especially him, sorry!" Angela replied quietly.

"That's okay, you're right he was! In fact, wait till I tell you all what he did! So when is this shindig? Soon I hope" Bella said teasingly,

"Tomorrow night okay, seven o'clock at the Lodge, they serve alcohol now you know? I can't wait for you to dish some dirt about him, Ooh, I'm all excited now!" Angela gushed and Bella laughed again,

"Okay, see you all tomorrow and thanks, Ang, this is so unexpected but welcome," she said hanging up and letting out a big sigh.

**WITG**

Bella sat in her father's little kitchen waiting for him to return from the shower. They had done as Peter suggested and played twenty questions, Jasper was surprised when she first suggested it. So far none of their bigger issues were addressed, but they were more relaxed around each other and his mood had improved greatly.

As he entered the room Bella sighed seeing his hair looking more like she remembered, he raised an eyebrow.

"It's silly I know, but your hair, was what distressed me the most! It's more like it used to be, back then! Do you feel better in your own clean clothes?" she prattled on and he smiled,

"Yes thank you, you're bein' more than generous,"  he said quietly,

"Please sit, did you hear my call? Everyone's views on your family have changed!" Bella stated and Jasper nodded,

"The signs were always there, but hindsight has made them look at it from a different stance. They are not my family, never were really, Peter and Charlotte are and maybe ... one day ...!" he tailed off, glancing at her then away quickly.

"Alistair is arriving tomorrow, to meet Charlie, you know officially," she started to say more but bit her tongue,

"I like him," Jasper said,

"Who? Alistair!" Bella quizzed,

"No! Your father, I like him, No, I admire him" he answered and she grinned from ear to ear.

"He's special, a good man and I love him more than anything!" Bella sighed.

 Looking at him she was unaware that Jasper wished one day she might think of him like that and love him with that much passion.

"Isabella, I ...!" he started,

"No please Jasper, not yet. I want to relax here in Forks and spend quality time with Charlie, also find a lead on Eddie the loser! Then we can tackle the hard stuff, what do you say, can we just try to be friends first?" she pleaded with him.

 He nodded agreeing, just so happy that she had used his name for the first time in five years. He had hated hearing her say only, He or Him and especially when it was Asshole! Though he knew he deserved it and was one.

"I was wondering if you would like to cover my back for me tomorrow night when I'm at the reunion? Charlotte is going to be keeping an eye on Charlie and Peter will be entertaining Alistair, showing him where to hunt etc? This thing is so last minute and unexpected, I don't have any backup!" Bella said, praying he would agree.

"I, I would be honoured, I'll be in the trees around the Lodge while you're there if you need me just call" Jasper was elated, Bella was trusting him with her safety, she needed him, asked him to protect her. She asked, didn't demand and he felt ten feet tall.

"I hope you don't hear anything too bad, about you all from the past. But I suppose it's inevitable! Well, I think I might try for a couple of hours sleep, why don't you make yourself at home. You don't have to sleep rough now if we're to be friends, I hope you will hang around with us all more?" she was trying to be nonchalant, but her heart was racing, hoping he would not refuse.

"Do you ..., would you like me to ...," he stuttered,

"No thanks, but if I'm still awake in an hour, then knock yourself out" she answered smiling warmly at him and he grinned back at her.

As Bella got ready for bed she heard the low buzz of the TV in the background and sighed contentedly. Today had gone better than she'd hoped and she was glad she'd taken Charlotte and Peter's advice and gone slowly. Getting to know him for the first time and not arguing about the past that neither could change.

She so hoped that when they eventually discussed it, they would approach it as two equals and see each other's side without recriminations and arguments. She wanted her future with him, but not because they had to since they were mates, but because they wanted to as friends and one day much more.

**WITG**

Wakening the next morning Bella knew it had been a Jasper induced sleep. The clock showed that it was six o'clock and she'd slept for six hours, instead of the normal three. But she was fine with that, it had been her call, not forced on her. As she washed and dressed for the day she heard the murmur of voices below her.

Jasper had spent the whole night sitting in a chair directly below Bella's bed, now as she moved around her room so did he in the living room. Peter and Charlotte watched him closely, like two magnets she was dragging him around with her. Jasper seemed totally unaware of this until she went to the bathroom and he could move no further due to the wall.

The sudden look of panic on his face made Peter smirk, but Charlotte patted his arm,

"She's just havin' a shower, there's no danger. Use all your senses and relax Major!" she said gently and he huffed out a breath and returned to his seat to wait.

"Well! Did you do some talkin'? Or some grovellin', even?" Peter enquired,

"She asked me not to discuss it yet! She wants to relax here and for us to get to know each other! She got invited out with her old school friends tonight. Bella asked me, to guard her there!" he told them, with some pride oozing out of him.

Peter and Charlotte gave each other a quick glance and he frowned,

"I usually do that!" he grumbled,

"Eh! She said you were takin' Alistair to hunt and Char was watchin' Charlie" Jasper replied cautiously,

 "Hell Yeh! I forgot about that, he'll be here by noon, well okay then that makes sense" Peter answered and smiled to Charlotte before continuing with "Come on Suga', let's go see how Charlie's doin' and what the Doc's make of his miracle recovery"

The house quietened, but Bella knew Jasper was still there, she felt no painful pull, but instead a pleasant tug as she moved about, making her want to hurry downstairs.

"Jasper? Alistair and I are going to the old Cullen house later this afternoon, do you want to come? If not, if it's too painful, is there anything you want me to bring back?" she asked on entering the room.

"I doubt anythin' is left, bitch probably burnt it! I'll come if that's okay?  Might wait outside though, I don't think I want to ..., well, you know!" he answered with his head down,

Without noticing that she was doing it, Bella stroked his hair and gently squeezed his arm,

"No worries, I'll give the place a once over and bring out anything that's yours, alright?" she said, before turning towards the kitchen when she realised he was purring, Bella was blushing and smiling at the same time.

Jasper sat still amazed, he had never in his entire vampire life done that before. He's heard others do it yes, Peter, Emmett and even Carlisle, but neither Maria or Alice had brought that sound forth from his body and he was confused.

 Usually, the guys had done this after sex, while fully sated and comforted, well except for Peter, he often did it when they were just cuddling up together. Bella had barely touched him, just a gentle stroke of his hair and he'd turned to mush. But more than anything he wanted her to do that again, over and over and never stop.

The next couple of hours was spent just chatting about books, history, things they loved and it became apparent they had much in common. Much more than Bella had with Edward or that Jasper had with Alice. As they got ready to head to the hospital Bella grumbled under her breath, but he heard and sighed,

"Fuckers! This was why they kept us apart! They knew both of them knew! Even way back then! Why? How could they be so cruel?"

Jasper agreed fully with her assessment, but what Bella didn't know was that it was illegal in the vampire world to come between mates knowingly. So not knowing what to say, without rehashing everything, he reached out carefully and took her tiny hand in his own and they both relaxed fully.

This would have to be addressed though one day, those two would be made to pay for all they'd done.

**WITG**

Charlie's recovery was put down to his pleasure at his daughter's return and need to get better for her. One of the Doctor's jokingly said,

"Wow, she's good medicine, if we could only bottle it, we'd make a fortune!"

This was a little close to the mark and had them all grimacing, rather than laughing. Jasper had waited outside the hospital hidden from view, no one was aware that Bella was in Forks with anyone other than Peter and Charlotte. So when Alistair arrived he also showed him how to enter undetected.

He hung back slightly not wanting to intrude, but Charlotte had pulled him closer and tried to involve him more. She was aware that it was not only his interactions with Bella that needed sorting but with everyone. He had become almost reclusive, that Pixie Bitch had done a serious number on his self-image.

Jasper, on the other hand, was fascinated by everything Bella did or said. She never made demands on anyone, always looking for ways to ease their burdens. She was so unlike anyone he's ever known, even Esme had used her sweetness to make requests for her wants, on the family.

Where Maria had used greed and aggression and Alice manipulation and control, Bella never did, she was kind and giving. Even after all that had happened to her, she put everyone's needs before her own. He watched her make sure her father ate before she touched her own, offering to swap things he didn't like for her own.

Constantly checking on the vampires around her, asking if the hospital environment was too much for them, did they want to sit, should she open the window? But through it all, he felt her watching him the most, not because he might do something wrong, but that he might need something and she would miss it.

It was unsettling in the fact that not once since his human mother, had anyone wanted to take care of his every need. But Bella did all this not in a clingy, subservient way, but with love and a real heartfelt want, to fulfil their desires. She truly would lay down her life for those she loved, a rare trait indeed.


	5. Dogs, Visions & Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The course of true love might not be smooth, but it can sure be interesting xx Alexis

Everyone was ignoring how cool towards Jasper, Alistair was being, he was polite, respectful and reserved. Thus proving he was angry and held a dislike for the 'Major', but not willing to poke 'The God of War' with a stick so to speak. Normally he would speak his mind and not pull his punches but Jasper's reputation held him at arm's length.

Garrett, on the other hand, showed no such reservations, he had phoned Peter, demanded to talk to Jasper and then proceeded to tell him just what would happen to him if he fucked up one more time.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are Mister! Hurt Bella again and I'll rip your head off and stuff it up your ass, before setting fire to you! You got that buster?" he had yelled down the phone.

"I hear you Garrett and believe me if I do, I'll light the match for you!"  Jasper had told him,

 and with that, they had made their peace. Charlie found the whole thing amusing, all these so-called killers, vying to protect his daughter. Glad that if anything happened to him those four, well five counting Charlotte would keep her safe.

So after a slightly tension-filled visit at the hospital, Alistair, Bella and Jasper set off for the  Cullen's old house.  It was all locked up and secure when they arrived but Jasper knew the codes, thus could open it up for them, even if they were changed they rotated a set list, so it was just too easy for him.

"Well, she never saw this coming then?" Bella mumbled, her hate of Alice showing.

"She can't see you remember, so as this was your decision, she wouldn't see me or Alistair helpin' you, dar ..., Bella!" he answered catching the expression of affection at the last second.

Pretending she never heard it, but grinning to herself Bella took a large gulp of air in and stepped over the threshold. She didn't want to be here any more than Jasper did, but needs must and all that crap!  The place looked just the same, but the layer of dust made it feel sad and slightly eerie.

"That's the residual vampire glamour you sense, it helps to keep undesirable humans at bay!" Alistair commented,

Bella could hear Jasper pacing about outside, turning she saw a large metal box in the middle of the room, the initials 'J.W.', printed on the top. She rushed over to it and gently lifted the lid, sighing when she saw everything was intact. For a moment she had thought Alice might have destroyed all his things.

A note lay on the top of his books, Bella couldn't help but see Esme's name on the bottom. So she gently closed it up again and bent to lift it outside when Alistair stiffened,

"Wolf!" was all he said,

Leaving the box by the door, Bella and Alistair edged towards the porch, listening to the growling outside which was now apparent.

"What the fuck are you doing here leech?" came the unmistakable voice of Jacob Black,

"The question should be, What are you doin' here mutt?" came the nonchalant reply from Jasper,

"I asked first!" Jacob demanded,

"Did Charlie shootin' you in the ass, turn you back into a child?" Jasper enquired barely concealing his mirth.

Jacob swore and phased ready to attack, but Bella had grabbed up a newspaper from the ground, as she rushed onto the drive and was beside him before he saw her coming.

"Bad dog!" she yelled before striking him across the muzzle with all her might and actually knocked him off his paws.

He growled again, and was about lunged at her, Jasper made a move to protect her, but she held up a hand and said to Jacob,

"Come on then pup! I've re-trained bigger dogs than you before, show me what you've got?" she said calmly and Jacob looked confused, well as confused looking as a wolf can be.

"What? Not willing to take on someone who fights back! Fucking coward!" she yelled at him,

 and as she guessed he lunged at the insult. Bella punched him square on the jaw and he went flying back ten or more feet.

"Give me an excuse to kill you Jacob, please!" she begged, standing legs apart and balanced on the balls of her feet.

Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was good, Peter had trained her well. The perfect stance of looking relaxed but ready for anything. His body reacted to this, without his permission and Alistair drew him a dirty look as he leant on the balustrade around the porch.

Jacob knew he'd met his match and was looking for a way to leave with what was left of his manhood still attached. It was made blatantly plain by the two vampires leaning on the railing, that they thought she could take him. She may still look human, but this was not the old, weak Bella he'd known.

Phasing back and quickly dressing, but not quick enough,

"Eeww! What are you trying to do? Make me sick!" Bella quipped and he bristled but didn't take the bait.

"Isabella Swan! What the hell are you doing here with two vampires?" he shouted, stupidly reverting to his old ways now he was in human form,

"Well, we were going to have a threesome, did you want to stay and watch? Maybe get some tips? God knows you need it if I remember rightly" she answered winking at Jasper and Alistair.

Jacob rushed forward grabbing her arm and that was it, game on for Bella, in the following few minutes she broke his jaw, dislocated one arm and broke the other.  At the same time, she held conversations with the two vampires,

"Jasper, Esme left your stuff in a box for you, it's by the front door, why don't you grab it and put it in the truck" she suggested to him,

"Alistair, third floor. The ponce's room is the gold one!" she directed,

"Had enough yet Jacob? I can keep this up for hours, how about you?" she taunted,

"Enough, please Bells!" he slurred slightly using her father's nickname for her, enraging her even more.

"Crawl away Jacob, if your still here when I leave, I'll kill you. You have ten minutes, don't waste them!" she said delivering a final blow, which shattered his good leg. She turned her back on him and walked away, showing how little she feared him.

Jasper was hovering around her, wanting to check her over, but afraid to touch her. She smiled and took his arm,

"I'm fine, he didn't land a blow at all, in fact, that was no fun!" she said loud enough for Jacob to hear.

He was dragging himself away with the one arm, though dislocated it was still intact. At the edge of the forest several joyous howls went up and Jasper and Bella spun around to see the pack sitting watching the pathetic male crawling away from them all.

Jacob Black had compounded his own humiliation for all time, being beaten by a woman, in front of his old pack. Sam nodded his large black snout to Bella and with a barked order they all turned and disappeared back into the forest.

Alistair came out with an odd collection of items in his arms. A CD of Edward's. A Jimmy Choo, belonging to Alice. A tie clip of Carlisle's and A hairbrush once owned by Rosalie.

"Might as well know where they all are!" he commented as he returned to the truck, Jasper's trunk was already there and he relocked the house making it once more secure.

**WITG**

On the other side of the ocean, in one of the fashion houses of Europe, a small pixie-like figure suddenly froze in the grip of a vision. True Alice could not see Bella, but she could see Charlie Swan and had been watching him since his daughter disappeared. Sheer panic and horror etched her face, Bella was still alive and back in Forks! But worst of all she saw four vampires with her.

It wasn't Jasper, though that was galling or Peter that scared her, not even the formidable Charlotte. Alice saw the tracker, Alistair and he was holding one of her forgotten shoes! This sent her into a full-blown meltdown, where could she hide now, there was only one place. The one place she never wanted to go, Volterra! She didn't want to be part of the guard or wear their horrible get-ups, but she had no other choice if she wanted to live. She needed to get to Aro before they could, once she joined he would protect her, but he would never let her leave!

Damned if she did, damned if she didn't! Her rage at Bella now escalated, but what she didn't know was Bella was more valuable to the Volturi than Alice herself was, the irony was amusing if only she knew, but it was doubtable she would find it so. Her constant meddling had created her own Nemesis, in the shape of Bella Swan. Fate hated to be played with and was soon to right the many wrongs of one, Mary-Alice Brandon!

**WITG**

"Emmett and Rosalie appear to be on Isle Esme, another honeymoon I presume, god that woman can sure spend money" Alistair stated holding up Rosalie's hairbrush,

"Carlisle and Esme are in Boston, he's lecturing this time, Esme, of course, is running her interior decorating business" he continued holding Carlisle's tie clip up,

"Alice is running scared, she knows I'm on to her and is heading for Volterra as we speak! Good luck with that is all I can say" he said waving the shoe in the air,

" Edward is in Chicago! Living in his old home from when he was human. He's had to rent it out, so he's holed up in the attic. Trying to accumulate some money I guess, how the mighty have fallen" he finished with a flourish of the CD in his hand now.

"I did a little research after I'd got their locations, I can't tell that much from the items!" he said and smiled at the others,

Charlotte had been looking at him stunned and now relaxed,

"Thank the lord, I thought you would be telling us what colour and style of underwear they had on next!" she laughed.

"Hell that's easy" Jasper proffered, "Carlisle in classic and Esme in conservative, both white, Emmett in black boxer briefs, one size too small, Edward in light grey regular boxers, Rose and Alice to match whatever outfit they're wearin' at the time, usually skimpy, though" he said with a straight face.

"Yuck! TMI, Major!" Peter yelled and everyone burst out laughing,

"God the Cullens are just too predictable" Bella sniggered,

"And you Major!" Alistair sniped, not expecting an answer,

"Commando!" shouted Peter, Charlotte and Bella,

Jasper's head snapped in Bella's direction and he smiled as he saw her blush, when she realised she'd said that out loud.

"Okay okay, I just couldn't ever make up my mind, do you know how hard it is to go from drawers to the modern stuff!" he deadpanned and even Alistair cracked a smile.

"Well talkin' about clothes, time to get you ready Bella!" Charlotte said and dragged Bella up to her room to get ready for the get together with her old friends.

"Right then, we'll see you later Major, come on Alistair let me show you the delights of Seattle!" Peter said as the two men readied to leave for a night of hunting criminals.

Jasper sat back and listened to the sounds above him, first came the sound of water on  bare skin, then Bella's trademark strawberry shower gel on her skin, next was the sound of soft towels drying her skin, he groaned as he heard only the sound of air on heated skin as Bella walked to her room naked and then finally the flutter of silk and leather on soft skin as she dressed for this evening.

He had to eventually get up and stand by the back door, her scent and the sounds of her washing and dressing getting to him both physically and emotionally. He might not be able to feel her yet, but her little sighs and gasps of pleasure had him reacting to her automatically. This too was a new feeling for him, neither Maria or Alice made him hard, just from the sounds they were making, while doing something else. Both had, had to put in a bit of physical effort to do this to him.

For the gazillionth time, he wondered how he had ever thought himself in love with either of them. For once he was honest with himself and accepted that he had just settled, most was because he felt he didn't deserve better and some so as to not rock the boat. With Maria, he hadn't known nothing else, but with Alice, he willingly let her convince him. He knew what real love felt like, he'd seen and felt it from Peter and Charlotte, but he let her ensnare him anyway.

His emotions were about to take a serious nosedive when he heard Bella on the stairs and returned to see the final outcome. She was stunning, normally she didn't do makeup and fancy hairstyles. The woman before him was beyond beautiful, classy and out to impress. Jasper rose an eyebrow as if to ask the question,

"Well, it's been five years, just showing them I'm not the dull, mousey, Bella they all knew then!" Bella said a little defensively,

"You look good, real good dar ..., Bella," Jasper said,  he was trying to ignore the tightness of his pants once again, this was becoming a habit, a strangely enjoyable habit.

That slip of the tongue and his reaction was all she needed to feel confident about her look, this usually wasn't an issue when you were killing supernaturals. They didn't care if she had her face on and hair done! But Charlotte insisted for once, reminding her this would be the last ever time she could see them, her, not ageing would become a problem soon, so to go out with a bang, as they say.

"Well, I ready as I'll ever be, let's hope Mike keeps his hands to himself!" Bella said winking at Charlotte and smiled when she heard Jasper growling behind her.

"You'll do fine missy, just don't break anythin' vital!" Charlotte replied and they both laughed, Jasper was not amused by this and Bella knew he'd be much closer than he said now.

Arriving outside the Lodge at ten to the hour, Bella parked and nodding in Jasper's direction sauntered in. The shouts of her name and a couple of wolf whistles alerted her to where her school friends were sitting.

"Looking hot Bella!" Lauren declared and Bella laughed,

"You're looking good too Lauren, if I swung that way, I'd be hitting you up tonight" she replied and her friends all looked at her with their mouths open.

"What?" she said laughing and that broke the ice,

"Wow Bella, you've changed," Eric said,

"For the better, I hope?" Bella queried, everyone nodded and they all started talking, asking where each other lived now, what they'd been doing, all the usual catch up stuff. Drinks were ordered and after half an hour Angela could no longer contain herself.

"Come on Bella spill! You have to dish the dirt on Edward" she said with barely concealed glee,

"Ah, yes! Well! Did you all know about the wedding?" she asked,

"Alice said you ran away, that you never told Edward anything, just left two days before!" Jessica mumbled,

"Yeah, she would, lying bitch! He never asked me, no down on one knee, nothing! They, I mean Edward and Alice, planned the whole thing behind my back!" Bella said angrily, everyone gasped,

" First I knew about it was when Charlie called after he returned to Forks without me and they demanded to know where I was, why I wasn't here for the wedding!" she continued,

"No way!" said Tyler,

"Shit!" said Mike,

"Yup, Charlie blew a fuse, turns out Carlisle and Esme knew nothing about it either!" Bella lied, trying to at least cover for some of them, making it more feasible. Everyone was stunned, telling her how lucky she was to get away from them.

"I had no idea, I knew he was a control freak, but it was just a summer fling for me, not that there was any fling involved. He couldn't ..., you know anyway!" she said and waited for the penny to drop.

"What! You mean he never ..., you didn't get any, ever?" Angela blurted out,

"Nope, he couldn't get it up, some medical problem, they said. Now knowing that, why would I marry him at eighteen? Duh, I wasn't that sad and desperate! Was I?  I had plans for my future and Edward wasn't part of it, never had been. I know that sounds bad now, but shit, we were kids! We'd only known each other for a few months anyway" Bella said and everyone nodded agreeing,

Lauren reminded them all how everyone thought Jess and Mike would get together back then, how she and Tyler were an item too, they'd all changed their minds over the years except Angela and Ben, that's how it happens, well normally.

"So Bella? Who's the man in your life now? What's he like?" Ben asked kindly.

Bella started to laugh, everyone looked at her as if she'd lost the plot,

"Well, actually, that's the crazy thing! You all remember Alice's boyfriend? The blond quiet one?" she hedged,

"Jasper Hale?" Jessica asked,

"It's Whitlock now, reverted back to his family name, long story! Well, we're a couple now!" she said and they all looked at her, then each other and back to her,

"That's awesome, I always said if he ever got away from Alice he'd be a nice guy," said Eric,

"Is he here with you?" Mike asked,

"I came ahead, to see Charlie as soon as, but I expected him earlier today, but no joy!" she said making it seem sad,

"Speak of the devil!" Tyler said pointing to the door and there he stood smiling from ear to ear, he couldn't believe she'd told them, they were a couple.

"Sorry, I'm late Darlin', missed my flight connection in London! Can you forgive me?" he purred at her as he reached her side,

everyone sat mouths agape at the vision that was Jasper Whitlock, he was radiating happiness now, unlike the boy they remembered. This was not the sullen young man from their youth. Jasper smiled at everyone, said hello as he reeled off their names, shaking hands with the guys and winking at the three agog women.

Bella turned to say something to him and he took the chance to steal a kiss, it was quick and chaste but had them both almost vibrating with barely controlled want. The others were so happy for the couple, who looked to the outside world, as being totally in love.


	6. Acceptance & Vengeance

The rest of the evening was spent talking about plans for the future and swapping email addresses. Promises to keep in touch, that would never happen, but that's what you did when meeting old friends. Jasper was happy to just to bask in the contentment floating around the table.

He was quizzed eventually on his to them, change of name. So he made up a spur of the moment story. How his parents had died tragically in a fire when he was a small child and he was sent to his uncle's to live, he was a Hale being his mother's brother, Rose was actually his cousin not his sister as they had been lead to believe.

The Hale's had thought it easier, when they adopted him.  As both were just young toddlers, the same age, actually only  one day apart. He fairly recently had found this all out, that he had an older brother called Peter, who'd been sent to another uncle's, who was a Whitlock, being his father's brother.

So when the Hales had died suddenly in a car crash, both Rose and Jasper were fostered by Rose's Aunt, Esme Cullen. Who was not really related to Jasper, except through marriage, being his uncle's, wife's, sister. Everyone was happy that he had finally found out about his real roots and gained a brother into the bargain.

"The strangest part is the Whitlock's have known the Swan's for three generations, so I'd have met Bella away. She knows my brother Peter quite well!" Jasper finished off by saying and everyone was shocked,

"Wow man, small world!" Tyler mused and everyone agreed,

"It was meant to be! You two getting together, I mean. That's karma for you!" Jess expounded and they all nodded in agreement smiling at the couple.

As the night wound down Bella was glad she'd come, this was an unexpected chance that wouldn't come again. It was great to see everyone, before they all got too much older and differences would be noticed. That was something that played on her mind, would she always be like this or would she age imperceptibly over the years? Would she in twenty years look twenty five instead of twenty and so on?

 Would she suddenly become a full vampire spontaneously or Could she ever be changed properly? Might she even die due to the venom already in her body? These were the What If's , Wherefore's and Whenever's, that scared Bella the most. A real and actual , as well as scary fear of the unknown plagued her daily!

Jasper could see, but not feel the change in her emotions and squeezed her hand, pulling her body closer to him, as if to protect her, giving her some much needed comfort for the first time. Bella knew they needed to talk about these things, hell she'd never even said anything to Peter and Char about how she felt.

It was cool outside, but not cold yet, so the couple walked hand in hand slowly back to Charlie's house. They talked about nothing in particular and Jasper loved that, listening to her rambling thoughts on a variety of matters. She had no hidden agenda for him, she expected nothing in return for what she'd done tonight and that threw him. In the past he's always had to pay, one way or another.

**WITG**

In the attic of an old brownstone in Chicago, a angry, belligerent vampire rued the day he ever met his singer, one  Isabella Swan, stupid worthless human. Wishing he had gone with his first instinct and drained her there and then,

"No, I had to prove how strong I was, how in control I was! Then I let that blasted dog goad me into making it a competition between us" he spat out loud,

He should never have let things get so far out of hand, then Alice had to get a vision of Bella and Jasper together! Physically together! Over his dead body would that degenerate ever get his hands on any of his possessions!

"How can he, that filthy barbarian do what I, his better, am unable to?" he demanded to the empty room.

Of the few times Edward had tried to bed a human, it had gone only one way, the death of said human and him falling once more off the wagon so to speak. Causing him to have to hide from the family until his eyes were gold again, so they wouldn't know how weak he really was.

"Then she had the gall to leave me! Me, her superior in every way! If I ever find her, I'll take what is mine, by force this time. At least I have the consolation of knowing if I don't know where she is, then neither does he!" he laughed callously, not knowing how wrong as usual he was.

He hated how low she had brought him, taking everything from him, his money and the family who provided it for him. He never once felt anything that had happened had been his fault, or happened because of his own greed, arrogance and lack of feeling for anyone but himself.

**WITG**

The next morning's dawn promised a good day, dry if not sunny and that suited everyone in Forks, especially in the Swan house. Charlie was getting home later in the day and Bella decided to set to, making everything neat and tidy for him. She asked if Jasper would like to join her on a trip to the local shops around lunchtime.

Which he was more than happy to do, these were the things he liked to do, not intense mindless shopping, but wandering around town, chatting to the locals and acting normally, well as normal as a vampire could. It was the small things that gave him the best feelings and greatest pleasure. Something Alice never worked out, but he did with Esme often.

But this was so much better, Bella was happy to stop and talk to everyone for a few minutes here and there. From the youngest child to the oldest inhabitant she had time to spare for them all, even a dog tied up outside Newton's that whimpered as Jasper passed got some love and comfort from Bella. She amazed him with her compassion, after all, that had happened to her, she cared, really cared for others.

The best bit was that every time she introduced him, her hand would either rub up and down his arm or take his hand for a few moments. She had even jokingly pulled him into an embrace when one older woman had said if she'd been younger, she'd have given her a run for her money. It was then that he felt her emotions for the first time since she had purposely blocked them from him.

It was a warmth that enveloped him completely, it felt like the sun on his skin and he was having trouble pinpointing the exact combination of feelings she was projecting, he couldn't remember ever having felt it in all his vampire life, from a woman anyway, towards him. Bella was aware she had let her shield down and for once didn't care. It felt right and so this time she let him feel how she felt about him.

It was a tentative combination of hope, love and pride. He had come a long way this last couple of days. She, at last, saw that they could overcome the damage that Alice had done to his belief in himself as a mate and she intended to show him he deserved to be loved, that she could be proud of him, her mate and she had at last found hope for their future together.

Once back at the house with everything put away, Bella was just going to change before picking up Charlie. Jasper waited for her to finish before he went to put on a clean shirt, as usual picking out a long sleeved one to cover his scars. Years of being made to cover their unsightliness and not wanting to feel others disgust and horror it was now second nature.

Without realising it he was projecting his own conditioned response to seeing them, Bella was in the middle of pulling back the covers on Charlie's bed when she was hit by the most overwhelming feelings of self-hatred and disgust. Not stopping to think she rushed to her room, catching Jasper out, he froze with the shirt clutched in one hand.

His eyes shut sadly, not wanting to see that look in her eyes, but knowing he'd feel it anyway. Bracing himself he waited, but it never came, he felt sadness, first of all, then slowly an amazing amount of pride hit him. This he didn't understand and so he opened up one eye, to look in the mirror at the woman behind him.

She was standing with one hand outstretched, as if she wanted to touch him. Her eyes roamed over his back and arms, he knew she saw them, so where was the fear and disgust,

"Turn around please, Jasper" Bella said quietly,

he shuddered and slowly turned to face her, the back was bad but the front was worse.

"Open your eyes too, look at me, Jasper! What do you see, No, what do you feel?" Bella for once demanded, knowing it was warranted.

Doing as he had been commanded, Jasper looked at the woman before him and searched her feelings. Sadness, pride, a lot of pride, and desire! She wanted this, she wanted him, scars and all. Then he felt it, just underneath the other feelings, love! It was a small timid feeling, as if she thought he might reject it, reject her. He did that to her, made her unsure of his responses to her!

Letting out a breath of relief, one he didn't actually need he smiled, gently at her and she stepped forward to run her fingers over the place his heart once beat. It was by far the largest scar, one Maria had gloried in giving him. He had later torn it asunder himself to remove the 'M' imprinted into his skin. Bella slid her hand over it and stunned him by kissing two of her fingers, then replacing them, over his heart once more.

It felt like she had shot a bolt of lightning through him. All the self-imposed chains he had placed upon himself fell away, along with the years of being treated like a charity case by the Cullens, and if it could have beat it surely would have been racing. This angel had set him free, but for the first time, he was about to give over himself freely, wanting nothing in return, but to be in her presence.

He lifted his hand to her face and she leant into it automatically and that little feeling started to bloom into a much bigger one. Lifting up on her toes Bella placed a kiss on his cheek, then as she lowered back down said,

"Put your shirt on, but roll up the sleeves okay and Jasper, don't button it up so high" turning away she winked at him and left him standing gobsmacked at the feeling of lust, she left behind her.

**WITG**

Feeding time in Volterra had just finished and the brothers prepared for the afternoon's audiences. This was when petitions, grievances and such like were put to the brothers for their consideration. Aro was well aware Alice had arrived three hours ago demanding to see him. He felt a little humility might help her understand her importance here. The Cullen's were used to feeling important, but here she was just another vampire seeking an audience.

Alice had begun to feel unsure, this was not how she'd foreseen things going. Her visions had deserted her totally and no amount of looking would induce a response. The vampire next to her smiled but carried on reading the book he held,

"This always takes forever, you should have brought a book or magazine," he said without looking up if he had she would have seen the malicious glint in his eyes.

Aro had asked Sergio to take up a position by Alice and block her power, while she waited, this he had done happily, he enjoyed serving the Masters.

Alice had never in her vampire life queued for anything, this was torture for her. She would have left if there had been another option, but she knew that this was her only choice. Trading her gift for her life, her hatred for Jasper and Bella spiked, this was all their fault. She like Edward never considered they had brought this on themselves, but would rather blame everyone else.

By the time she gained an audience Alice was beyond pissed off and the brothers were aware,

"So Alice what can we do for you? Please keep it brief there are others waiting" Caius asked in his usual bored manner,

Alice bristled, how dare they restrict her to a few moments, her gift was worth much more.

"I came to offer you a trade! My gift for sanctuary" she said pompously,

"We make the decisions here Miss Cullen, It might behove you to remember that!" Marcus barked at her and she flinched.

"I meant it as a request, I apologise if it sounded otherwise" she tried to backtrack, failing abysmally,

"So who did you upset so much that you need to bury yourself here in Volterra, Alice?" Aro enquired,

"It was a total misunderstanding! But has gotten out of hand. It was my ex-husband Jasper Hale!" she said dismissively,

"What! You've wronged 'The God of War' and expect us to protect you!" Caius spat angrily,

"He's just Jasper Hale now, nobody to worry about!" she said making her next mistake,

"He has retaken his own name and is once again Major Jasper Whitlock, Miss Cullen, surely you saw that?" Marcus sneered at her in disgust.

Alice was not aware of that, she barely could see him anymore, now she was in the tower room her visions had returned and a sudden flash of Jasper and Bella together in Bella's old room at Charlie's hit her. Jasper stood shirtless, with Bella's hand over his heart. 'Oh god', they were true mates, she accepted his hideousness willingly.

"I ..., I don't see he clearly anymore!" she whimpered,

"Ah, now he's free of you, he can block your power! That's interesting" Aro said smirking,

"It's not him, it's that bitch, that pathetic human, Bella Swan! She's shielding him!" she spat,

"Human! A human shield?" Marcus inquired, "How do you know a human shield, Miss Cullen?".

Alice's shoulders slumped, she had no choice but to hold out her hand for Aro to take, thus read her every thought since she was turned. The thought that she had made a terrible mistake dawned on her. Gleefully taking her hand Aro plundered her every thought and deed. Normally he skimmed over a vampire's past, not wanting to have to deal with every indiscretion done. But in Alice's case, he delved as deep as her memories would allow.

"Dear me, Alice! You do like to interfere with fate, don't you? How can you keep what's real and what was manufactured by you, separate? Ah, Carlisle my old friend, oh my, used and abused by his first companion, so sad! But his mate seems lovely, that's a blessing then" Aro gave a running commentary for his brothers.

Caius grumbled for him to get on with it, Aro smiled and carried on as before,

"Ah ha! Marie Contadino! Well , well, it appears we have to thank you, Alice, you and your brother gave us our best supernatural assassin! She kills for anyone who can afford her you know! But never an innocent. I tried that once, she nearly handed me my own head" Aro stated and Alice was confused beyond measure,

"I don't know anyone of that name!" she said lamely,

"Maybe not by that name no! But you do know her. I suggest you look closely at your last vision, try to remember five years have passed since you last saw her!" he said as he released her hand and Alice scanned her own mind.

Bella, looked ..., she looked the same, but how was that possible she's still human? No, she was slightly older, but she looked more resilient, more something!

"So Alice, it appears you've been very stupid, broken innumerable laws and brought the wrath of 'The God of War' upon yourself. But by your own memories, I can see he has regained himself. So the question is are you worth the trouble? If it was only him, maybe! But his mate is a shield so that makes things difficult for us! I think I must confer with my brothers one this" Aro turned away as he said this,

"Jane please escort Alice to a room. the first level I think!" he said and Jane nodded and smirked. The first level was not guest rooms, but larger, classier cells for prisoners.

"Cancel the rest of today's audience, we have much more important business and some phone calls to make!" Marcus said rising from his chair.

Felix bowed and strode out of the room. Alice followed Jane dejectedly, she knew she was now a prisoner here in Volterra. But who was Marie Contadino? She looked at Jane and then changed her mind, no use inviting torture on herself. She just resigned herself to wait, as nothing was coming to her. Only her last vision of Bella And Jasper repeating on a loop.

As her cell door shut everything fell into place, Alice dropped to her knees, what had she done!

"Oh god, it's her! She's Marie Contadino! Bella fucking Swan!" Alice screamed to herself and on the other side of the door Jane smiled, she loved when the mighty fell. Especially by their own hand.

"Well, I think we should give them both a call, don't you?" Caius smirked at his brothers, with a nod of consent they both agreed. So as he wandered off to find his wife Aro and Marcus lifted their cell phones. One to call the Major, the other to call Marie or should that be Bella Swan!


	7. Don't You Wanna Play With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Alice has put her foot in it, right up to her neck and the delusional fool that is Edward is about to meet his match xx Alexis

Bella was laid out flat on Charlie's sofa, Jasper on the floor in front of her, Charlie in his usual seat. The movie was reaching its climax and Bella gripped the back of Jasper's shirt, shuffling down to peer over his shoulder. Charlie smiled at the sight of his daughter, just being a normal girl, hiding behind someone to save her, because real life, was not like that for her at all.

Jasper was in seventh heaven, her every emotion washed over him, the tension and drama caused by the film. The love and the amazing bond between her and her father, it warmed his heart and made him sad at the same time. But the constant stream of concern, desire and love directed at him were the best feelings of all. They never let up no matter what else she was doing.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief as the hero eventually survived and got the girl, just the normal staple stuff, for action romance films. But she was seeing them through the eyes of a woman with a partner of her own now, not a lonely scared woman with no one to fall back on, like before. He felt all of this and gloried in the fact, that's all she wanted from him, was just for him to be there.

Not to have to fight her battles for her, not to stir up trouble on her behalf and not to dance to her tune and do her bidding no matter how demeaning. This was all brand new to him, Bella didn't want a trained Soldier like Maria had. Or a controlled Puppet, like Alice had, she wanted him, Jasper Whitlock, the man he used to be.

He revelled in all of these new sensations, with every hour that passed he slowly became that man, ready to lay down his life for her. Not because he'd been ordered to!  Not because it was expected of him! He would do it for Bella because he wanted to!  He had only ever known one woman before, that just wanted his love, no strings attached.  His mother!

Charlotte had come close once upon a time, but her main focus was always on Peter, so the love she had for him was secondary. But with his mother, even though he had siblings, it didn't feel shared. She loved them all equally and without restraint, they never needed to vie for her attention. Each had been given her love unconditionally at their birth.

"I think I'll go lie down for a bit, all this excitement and speed healing has certainly taken it out of me!" Charlie said yawning.

Before he even got to his feet, Bella was up, she collected a glass of water, rushed up the stairs with it and Jasper heard her fluffing up his pillows, Charlie shook his head,

"I could get used to that, being mothered by her again! I've really missed her you know. Please, take care of her Son, she's all I have!" he murmured to Jasper, knowing Bella would hear him if he spoke any louder.

Jasper was speechless but nodded his assent. Not only did Charlie trust him, with the most important part of his life. But he had felt the emotions from Charlie when he called him Son, he meant it, truly meant it! Jasper was humbled, so he held out his hand to the older man and they shook on it. A bond, not sealed with blood, but love, love for the same woman.

Bella saw the change the minute she returned, Jasper seemed to stand taller, he looked determined and proud, the way she always thought he should in the past. It never sat comfortably with her how he seemed with the Cullens, he was downtrodden and overlooked by them all, but especially Alice and Edward.

"There you are! Welcome home, Major Whitlock!" she said under her breath,

But he heard and pulled her into his arms, kissing the ever living shit out of her. Now, this was something she could learn to live with! That was the scene that Peter, Alistair and Charlotte walked in on. Each with their own thoughts on it, joy from Charlotte, hope from Peter and caution from Alistair.

As they pulled apart both their phones began to ring,

"Hello?" Bella answered at the same time as Jasper said,

"Whitlock speakin'!"

Everyone in the room heard the two voices reply,

"Miss Contadino or should I say, Swan? It's Marcus Volturi"

"Major Whitlock? It's Aro Volturi"

Bella gasped, they knew who she really was, Jasper pulled her closer saying,

"Gentlemen, we're together! I'll put my phone on speaker"

With that said, Bella's phone went dead and Aro's voice rang out in the room saying,

"Well, this is most fortuitous!"

**WITG**

As the sullen and morose vampire sat, trying to formulate a plan his phone rang,

"At last Alice? What's the plan?" he blurted out,

but the voice that answered was definitely not his sister! Well coven mate, you wouldn't have sex with your sister! It was deep and gravelly, very male, very human.

"I knew you didn't have the brains to plan so meticulously, so she was the mastermind, behind all your failed stunts! Well, now here's some information for you Bloodsucker! Guess who's back in 'Forks'? With four vampires might I add! Oh, and one of them is your brother, the blond one! Thought you might be interested for old time's sake, good luck you'll need it!" with that his caller rang off,

'Why in hell would Jacob Black phone to tell him that?

Why didn't he try to get Bella for himself?

Maybe he did try and failed because of Jasper, of course, the dog would be no match for that barbarian!

Peter and Charlotte would be two of the others, but who's the fourth?'

All this ran through Edward's mind, he saw it as a sign to get back what he had lost, no what had escaped him!

This time her blood would be his and he might just give her what she had wanted from him, in the beginning! Before she started to see things for herself, when his dazzling had failed and Alice couldn't even pinpoint her actions, through Charlie's mind anymore. It was like he purposely didn't think of her back then!

It would be a pity fuck, but well, beggars can't be choosers, can they? That applied to both of them, he stupidly thought! He laughed heartily to himself as he prepared to leave his pitiful hiding place. The picture of Charlie's house was at the forefront of his mind, as he sped along annoyed he couldn't even afford a car.

His Volvo was still there, at the old house! As was his prized piano, his music collection everything! His direction started to deviate as he ran, now heading for the large Cullen mansion.

**WITG**

"Bloody Hell!. It never rains but it pours', around you two!" Alistair exclaimed,

"Eddie boy is heading our way, straight as an arrow, coming back here! Literally, your house is his destination!" he'd almost finished,

 "Sorry Duckie, he's heading to the Cullen house first! You were replaced in his affections, by I guess a Volvo, or maybe a piano!"  Alistair finally finished laughingly saying.

This had them all rolling on the floor at first, then Peter shot to his feet! Demanding to know what of Eddie's was still there! Bella and Alistair reeled off what they'd seen and Jasper said that yes the Volvo was in the garage. Peter smiled deviously, asking if anyone fancied an evening stroll.

So it was that just mere hours before he returned, all of Edwards prized possessions were piled on the driveway and destroyed, then finally torched. Bella thought maybe it was childish of them, but she had had to run with nothing, so why should he return to find his stuff intact!

Jasper had quizzed Alistair on his tracking ability, how it was so precise. He had laughed and said, usually people he tracked were vague and he only knew roughly where they were heading. Like he would normally have seen Washington State, but not where exactly. But Eddie was being single-minded and pompous, not expecting them to know he was coming.

That led to them guessing why! Why now and as his first destination originally was Charlie's, how did he know she was back? Only one answer sprang to mind, Jacob Black! It sure wasn't Alice, because she was in Volterra, with all visions blocked, Aro had said. So Jacob had sold her out to the enemy, had he!

They had yet to discuss what the Brothers had told them and whether to head for Volterra! But now they knew Eddie would have to be dealt with first.

"I don't want him dead, okay? Ripped to shreds and reassembled fine, but not dead! He is going to be my present to the Brothers!" Bella stated firmly and everyone nodded.

" Between Chelsea and Sergio, they can have him whipped into shape in no time! See how he enjoys being the puppet of someone else, having his free will taken away! Trapped in his own mind, knowing there is no escape, that is going to be my revenge on Edward Cullen!" she spat out fiercely.

Jasper barely managed to control the shiver of pleasure that rolled through him at the sight of Bella, she was glorious and dangerous at the same time. Unable to stop himself he moved nearer her, a purr sounding deep in his chest. The other three decided to run the perimeter, to check if Jacob was hanging around, hoping Edward could do what he had failed too.

**WITG**

As Bella turned to face him, she could see his eyes were black. But she knew it was with desire, not bloodlust, this had the effect of majorly turning her on and he began to growl, as her scent hit him.

"Bella, I want, no I need to mark you as mine! I'm sorry it's instinctual, but I need him to know you're mine!" he growled lowly and Bella shivered in response,

"I can't expect you to just ....! So would you let me scent you? Do you know what that is, of course, you do, you've lived with Pete and Char long enough! Will you let me darlin'?" Jasper almost pleaded with her.

Bella nodded, she had once been given a scenting floorshow, Peter was unable to stop himself after a male vampire tried to force himself on Charlotte, she had killed him, but Peter was running totally on instinct and had ripped her clothes off and licked every inch of her body as Bella stood motionless, terrified to move and trigger a response from him.

She had been unable to shut her eyes either, it was an overwhelmingly beautiful sight to behold, he had been so gentle and it was less of a 'Your Mine' thing, more like a 'Dear God I almost Lost You' thing! He worshipped Charlotte that night, not an inch of her was not paid homage too! She remembered how Char had stood there motionless and accepted her mates attentions, as her right! As his partner!

"I know just the perfect place too!" Bella said leading  Jasper by the hand up to Edward's old room and the unused overly ornate bed,

As they entered the room, Bella opened the sliding windows fully. She knew that the scent would travel for miles, so this was not just for Edward, but Jacob too!

"How long till he gets here?" she asked as she slowly peeled off her clothes and lay on the bed for him,

"Four hours, give or take" Jasper was stunned at her emotions, she understood fully what was happening and was happy to comply,

"Just to remind you I'm mostly human, I can't lock my body down, it will respond to your touch, okay?" she said staring into his eyes and he groaned,

This would be so much harder than he'd thought at first! He grimaced at the knowledge that he would also be hard throughout this whole thing. It took him two hours, two torturous hours for both of them. But as much as it had not been done sensually, he purposely made sure of that, they were both wound as tight as a drum.

Bella was beside herself, unable to think of anything but the need for release and relief, as he sat back on the bed at her side, breathing heavy she knew it was done. So sitting up fast and flipping them over Bella was now above him, straddling him high up his chest. Jasper was stunned and looking up saw the feral, wild and demanding look in her eyes, he shimmied down several inches and claimed her body with his mouth.

He held her to him by her hips, as his tongue, teeth and lips devoured her, she ground down onto his face unashamedly riding his tongue, for all she was worth. The room rang out with the sounds of both, her loud moans and his growls, which in turn triggered her to moan even louder.

Suddenly she stopped, looked behind her and smiled, lifting up on her knees, Bella swung herself around to face the window and had Jasper damn near lift clean of the bed as she reached down to unzip his jeans and stroke her fingers across his erection, that was enough for him to plunge his tongue back into her.

Leaning forward Bella took it in her hand and guided him into her mouth, Jasper let out the most intense growl yet, causing her to clench not only her jaw but her inner muscles around his tongue and sent them both into a frenzy of permeable lust. On the edge of the forest, three vampires and one shapeshifter were hit by it forcibly as it rolled over them and beyond.

The pair soon lay panting on the bed, absolutely sated and radiating happiness, Jasper lifted his hand and instead of wiping her essence off of his face he rubbed it into his skin, on his neck and chest. He sniffed the air and purred with satisfaction, Bella smelt much more like him than herself now since she'd swallowed his semen as he came.

He lifted her up into his arms, so she was laying on him, Bella wondered when he had shed his own clothes as he was now as naked as her. Jasper had desperately needed to feel her skin on his as she straddled him, whilst giving him the best blowjob of his entire life. The pieces of his clothes were scattered all around Edwards room, fluttering in the cool evening breeze.

**WITG**

Suddenly a roar of an outraged vampire hit everyone's ears and they heard the unmistakable sound of one running towards them. Bella and Jasper both stood from the bed, hand in hand they walked to the open window and gazed down on the face of Edward Cullen, as he stood transfixed on the lawn, by both their nakedness and apparent disinterest, and lack of remorse or fear of him.

He could hear nothing from Jasper's mind, but he smelt what he thought was them having had sex, in his bed! He growled and Bella smiled, turned to her mate, kissed him passionately, letting her hand glide down his body, she patted his ass and said,

"Baby, any idea where my underwear went?"

Jasper roared with laughter, as he bent to retrieve a bag that he knew was his own, pulled out one off his shirts and put it on her. He knew he had Peter to thank for that. He then pulled out a pair of jeans and slid them on.

Edward was beside himself with anger, being ignored by them and treated like a child made him belligerent and vicious in his opening words,

"How dare you, you fucked that animal in my bed!" he spat, Bella squeezed Jasper's hand and he replied,

"Sorry, couldn't stop myself, she's a wildcat right enough though!" Bella snorted and pretended to pout at him.

Edward was growling nastily, but they just turned from the window and finished dressing before walking down the stairs and outside to confront the fool.

"So Eddie What brings you to little old 'Forks'?" Bella mused, but Jasper saw her stance and knew she was taunting the fool,

"It's Edward, as well you know Isabella!" he said condescendingly and staggered back in shock as she slapped his face with enough force to snapped his head to the side,

He stared at her now, only just seeing the differences in her, in his haste he had overlooked them before. No human should have been able to do that,

"It's Miss Swan to you asshole!" she spat at him and he actually stepped back,

"What did he do to you? You smell different, your blood is ruined!" he shouted and Bella had had enough of the pompous idiot,

The ensuing fight lasted only two more minutes than Jacob's,  Edward had lost half his left leg and both arms when she stopped, but as he sat there on the ground still spouting rubbish, Bella leaned into Jasper and put two fingers in his mouth. He of course licked them and with his venom on her hand she scratched Edward across his face, from one side to the other, thus shutting him up.

"Not such a pretty boy now! But still for all that just a pathetic boy! I hope you enjoy Volterra Eddie, a nice gilded cage for the Volturi's new pet!" she said, before she in one smooth motion removed his head. A howl rang out and Peter shouted,

"Wanted him to see you kick the idiot's ass too, before I snapped his neck I just clean this up okay!"

Bella turned into Jasper's arms, he held her tightly as he glared down at the head of his former brother.


	8. Let's Hope The Volturi Do Jigsaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Jacob is dead, Eddie's lost his head and Alice is a prisoner of her own making! Fun, fun, fun. Italy here we come xx Alexis

"Peter! Will you stop snapping more bits off of him, he's a crazy puzzle as it is!" Bella said laughing all the same,

As they all saw Peter was now, not only ripping off Edwards' fingers but separating them joint from joint. He had ripped his ears off when they first arrived at the airport in Seattle.

"We don't need him listenin' to everythin' we say!" was his skewed reasoning and everyone shook their heads as they took their seats.

They were aboard a small private jet owned by the Whitlock's, for the flight to Italy. Alistair was staying behind with Charlie as the others took jigsaw boy to Volterra.

Bella had told her father everything that had happened, well almost everything, but especially Jacob's demise! He'd grunted and said to Peter,

"You're sure he's dead? That boy just kept turning up like a' bad penny'!" When Peter nodded but had said nothing,  he knew that it was definitely true,

"And the prissy pansy?" he then queried,

"In the bag Chief, in the bag!" Alistair said, then he'd kicked the holdall at Bella's feet, which wriggled and everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay Kiddo, looks like you're almost done, just the fortune teller to go then?" he'd sneered,

Bella had grinned, although Edward could hear everything, their thoughts were shielded, he'd known it had to be her, the bitch! The others didn't possess that kind of gift. He thought the Whitlock's, Jasper included were dumb hillbillies, and Alistair, well he, in Edward's opinion, was one small step up from a vagrant! He never could understand how Carlisle could be his friend!

"Yes, Aro's keeping her safe for us, well more Jasper than me!" she'd answered squeezing Jasper's arm and he just nodded.

But Alice, being held in Italy, by the Volturi had been news to Edward, his hope of any escape slowly dwindled away. So with Charlie's blessing and wishes of good hunting they'd left later that night to pick up the jet in Seattle.

**WITG**

The flight was long, but with no weather problems and as they were in no real hurry, they took time to layover in Britain, refuelling both the plane and themselves in London. Jasper hadn't wanted to leave Bella behind, but she used the time to freshen up in a half decent hotel and get a proper meal for herself.

So whilst awaiting their return, Bella put through a call to Garrett. He was just finishing up a jig and decided to meet them at Pisa airport, he wanted to see for himself if Bella was happy, now that the 'Major' was in the picture properly. He had no idea that things were moving much faster for the couple, but he could hear the change in her voice.

When Jasper returned he was nervous, their last encounter had been instinct driven, but he wanted to change that. He wanted to be with Bella, as a couple, as normal a couple as these two odd people could be. Unknown to him, she also wanted this and had set the scene accordingly.

She was lying across the bed watching TV, dressed in a tank top and boy shorts. These were not silk or satin as Alice would have worn, but plain and functional, but for all that he thought she had never looked sexier. Her hair was down and loose, god he loved that mane of hair. After so many decades with a woman who had short spiky hair, it seemed glorious to him.

She was watching some award ceremony from France and signalled him over, patting the space beside her,

"Look there's Garrett, bodyguard to the stars!" she laughed,

But Jasper couldn't tear his eyes from the woman in front of him, she seemed so totally unconscious of how beautiful she looked, even with every scar laid bare before him. But that did not deter him, he knew what it was like to have scars. But this was one woman who didn't shy away from them, in fact, she was the only one ever to have embraced him, as a whole man scars and all.

Bella could feel him drinking in the sight of her, she was a little nervous, but much more determined. In her heart, she knew they needed to finally become one and that it would solidify that bond which mates have and also strengthen them as a team, a complete unit when it came to defending themselves.

Sitting up and locking eyes with him, she leant forward and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. So happy that he now rolled up the sleeves and left the top couple of buttons undone. As she slid it from his torso, she made sure to come into contact with the many scars littering his skin. They did not repulse her or scare her either. But she was sorry, that he had been hurt so badly, for all those years.

As she licked, kissed, nipped and sucked every scar she saw on his chest, Jasper's skin quivered at this new sensation. For the first time ever he felt truly desired, as a man, not a possession or plaything. As she slid her tongue up his neck to his jaw, Jasper released his emotions, bathing Bella in a blanket of bliss and happiness, laced with depthless desire. Then as their lips met the world disappeared, until there was only them.

In a blink of an eye, they were both naked on the large bed, Jasper taking complete control for once, maybe for the first time and Bella hung on tightly, for the most amazing night of her life. He took her body to places it never knew existed and she did the same unknowingly for him. This was give and take, a sharing of pleasure, nothing one-sided about it, every nerve in their bodies operating on a frequency only they could produce.

The room was filled with, moans, groans, screams of pleasure and a  heavy mist of lust and desire rolled throughout the tenth floor of the hotel. Taking everyone in the other rooms to heights that they had never reached before. As dawn broke over London, Jasper lay on his back still firmly sheathed within the woman he loved, her refusing to relinquish her hold on him. They were quietly panting, but still stroking, touching, loving each other. In a moment of silence, they both heard Peter exclaim,

"Thank you, my brother, that was fuckin' awesome!"

They giggled and held each other tighter, Jasper saddened by the fact he'd wasted so much time. Bella knew this instinctively and kissed him slowly saying,

"Were together now though and always will be! Promise me, if anything happens, you'll change me, Jasper? Don't let us ever be alone again, my love",

He held her closer, whispering promises and declarations, which he knew he would never break, he could also feel their bond and it was phenomenal. This was what all men strived for, the unconditional love of a woman, no their woman! He was in heaven, if it existed, this was peace to him. Bella was now his safe harbour and he was beyond happy to be here.

**WITG**

They all sat in the hotel dining room as Bella had breakfast, she had worked up a huge appetite and helped herself to the buffet, placing something in front of each of them in case anyone noticed. Then proceeded to demolish it all, as they discussed their next move. None of them was stupid enough to think that Aro wouldn't want something from them, for his help with Alice!

"Garrett's meeting us in Pisa! I'll shield us all, it's becoming easier all the time. In fact I'm doing it now and I'm not in the least tired! I wonder why?" she stated and they all looked pensive,

"Major? Let go her hand for a minute, please" Charlotte said,

Jasper did and Bella felt the sudden drain on her energy so dropped the shield,

"Wow! Is like your my power pack! Try just putting your hand on my shoulder, Jasper",

he did this and she felt the surge again, she nodded to the others and they both leant in and touched too, this too she felt. So throwing up her shield Bella stretched it as far as it would go.

"It's amazing the whole room is covered, but remember it's only mental gifts that are stopped! We would have to try with the physical one in a more private place"

Everyone nodded, but Jasper was silently worried, what did this mean? was she changing more? It had to come to a plateau or did it? Could it just be as simple as she was happier so found it easier, less stress, more strength? His mind was reeling with the possibilities.

"Okay darlin', you ready to go? Peter where'd you put Eddie's head?" Jasper asked quietly,

"On top of the hotel, thought he might like to see the sights!" Peter answered and headed outside and disappeared,

Reappearing moments later, swinging a small canvas holdall. Charlotte slapped his head playfully, as Bella and Jasper rolled their eyes. He never grew up, not even as a human obviously.

The last leg of the flight was quicker and they were soon circling 'Galileo Galilei' Airport in Pisa, the Tuscan scenery from the small windows was breath taking, so beautiful, so warm and earthy looking. But site seeing was not on the agenda today, so once in the hanger the disembarked.

Garrett was waiting, nonchalantly leaning against some crates, but all of them recognised it for what it was, a ruse to keep the watching unaware, they were rumbled. So Aro was keeping tabs  on them, was he. Jasper laid his hand on the small of Bella's back and to anyone watching it just looked like he was guiding her forward.

Charlotte took her hand and Peter swung his around his wife's shoulder's thus just his finger tips were also touching Bella, Garrett raised an eyebrow and Bella smiled,

"Both shields deployed, they can neither hear or touch us, unless I let them!" she stated and Garrett whistled, that was new!

"Interesting, so little bird, when did that happen?" he queried,

"It's a side effect of our ..., well you know!" she said blushing furiously,

"Oh! I see, and them?" he wondered,

"I'm their sire, so we think it links the four of us together" Jasper answered to save Bella anymore embarrassment.

"Cool, as long as I'm under here with you that's fine by me! So I've got us some transport. I'll drive you guys just keep up the touchy feely thing!" he said laughing,

Everyone piled into the black  SUV, with the heavily tinted windows,

"Thought you were bringing Edweird with you?" he said over his shoulder,

Peter and Charlotte lifted up the bags they'd been carrying and shook them a bit. This set Edward wriggling again, Garrett nodded, he thought it couldn't have happened to a better candidate, he hated that pompous boy with a passion! Edward would have huffed and had a hissy fit if he could, here was another of Carlisle's friends aligned with Bella Swan, that jumped up nobody!

 He hated Garrett as well, but unlike the other's it was fear, that caused his dislike,  Garrett had warned him many, many years ago to keep out of his head. Then proceeded to show Edward what he'd do to him if he didn't. It wasn't the usual threats of death, no this was more of a sexual punishment, one where Garrett would make him submit physically.

He didn't realise Garrett was so open minded about sex, though he proffered woman, he was not adverse to taking it where he could, male or female, made no never mind to him. He felt it was all the same, love, sex, desire were never denied by Garrett. Of course it was only a threat, but Edward was terrified, not of being taken by Garrett, but of enjoying it too much.

 The idea of being dominated appealed to him greatly. So he avoided the 'Patriot' when he visited. That was one of the reasons he had helped Alice, in keeping the 'Major' downtrodden, he was way to dominant for Edwards peace of mind. But unlike the 'Patriot', Jasper had only used this as a form of punishment, to control stubborn male newborns!

But it wasn't just dominant men Edward was drawn too, superior, dominant woman held him enthralled as well. So a shiver of fearful anticipation ran through him, knowing where he was headed. He was aware he'd end up as someone's bitch, but who?

**WITG**

Listening to the jokes and banter between everyone made Jasper sad, he was seeing again what he'd missed out on. They all had pet name's for Bella, dear god even her father did, he had allowed himself to be held back from knowing the best thing that had ever happened to him. Bella felt his emotions shift and stroked his arm, bringing him back.

"Don't Jasper, I need you here in the present. Strong and in control! Okay?" Bella purred in his ear, he nodded and held her closer.

As she finished speaking, Garrett pulled up under the portico of the clock tower, where a guard took the keys from him and they entered the building. The receptionist tried to stall them, but Peter mimed biting her and she scurried away. Jane and Alec appeared next and Garrett ruffled their hair as they all passed by, knowing they could not retaliate.

The chamber doors opened and a grinning Felix bowed, then made a sweeping gesture for them to enter. As Jasper passed Felix whispered,

"Before you leave Italy, no matter what happens, I want the pleasure of sparring with you 'Major'",

Jasper nodded and that was all it took, a gentlemen's agreement was struck. Felix never used or abused his strength, or his position in Volterra, unlike Jane and Alec,

"Oh Felix! Always looking for your next opponent, don't you think you're the best warrior, yet?" Jane sneered loudly,

"Unlike you Guard, I know I'm not the best in our world, I am one of the top five, all of whom are in the room, at this very moment! I mean vampires, no disrespect meant to you Miss Contadino, you are in a class of your own" he replied winking,

Felix again bowed and everyone smirked seeing him put Jane in her place, reminding her he was head o the guard, not her or her brother. Other guards were murmuring and trying to work out who the top five were, many had never seen these Americans before.

"Let me enlighten you all, there is always time for a history lesson

5th is Garrett, known to you all as the 'Patriot',

4th is our own head of the guard, Felix Volturi,

3rd is Mr Peter Whitlock, known to you as the 'Captain', not forgetting his mate the beautiful Charlotte, his lieutenant,

2nd is of course your King, Caius Volturi,

1st is none other than Major Jasper Whitlock, or should I call him 'The God of War',

 and of course we have his mate the incomparable Marie Contadino! Now if everyone is happy, down to business." Aro said after standing from his throne and taking back the centre stage, as all eyes turned to him, he loved the limelight, he felt it, as his due.  His brother's shook their heads at his display.

So as Bella presented Aro with Edward Cullen's body parts, he raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry, Peter got bored on the flight over!" she quipped,

A bath was brought in filled shallowly with human blood and Felix dropped all the pieces into it,

"We'll let him do the hard work I think" Aro stated and they left Edward's body to repair itself,

"I'm hurt, you don't trust us and have your party shielded my dear!" he said next and Bella laughed,

"Do I look that stupid, Aro, I can feel Chelsea probing my shield near Jasper! Have the mate have me, was that your plan? How mundane of you, how predictable, have you no new ideas?" she sneered and Jane unleashed her power on her,

but it had no effect at all and Garrett laughed at her pathetic attempt, Alec moved as if to strike him for the insult to his sister and bounced away and everyone gasped. Prove that her shield was now twofold,

"That's why they are touching you, very clever young lady, using them to boost your own defences" Marcus said with a bow,

"I think now would be a good time to give me Alice, then we'll be on our way, don't you Aro?" Bella suggested,

Although Caius and Aro looked ready to refuse, Marcus ordered Felix to retrieve her, he at least saw the futility in continuing this folly. So Alice was brought to the throne room struggling and desperately looking for a way out, seeing Edward she screamed and fell to her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term “ a bad penny” first appeared in the 18th century England, when pennies were serious money. This made them a target for counterfeiters, discovering that you had such a coin, a “bad” penny, was a depressing and annoying experience. If you were stuck with a “bad penny” you'd try to spend it quickly and hope the shopkeeper would unwittingly take it. But because everyone was trying to unload their “bad pennies”, your odds of encountering one, or even the very same one you had gotten rid of before, were high.   
> Thus “bad penny” became an idiom meaning “an unwanted thing that keeps showing up.”


	9. Never Build Your House On Quicksand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You didn't think I'd make it that easy, don't you know me at all lol xx Alexis

"Stop this madness now Aro! Do you really not value your guard's life's at all, you'd throw them away on a whim? Well okay then, pick one to die, as your punishment for attempting to take my mate? **Pick one now!** " Bella was beyond livid.

Aro and Caius were confused how the tables had been turned on them, nobody could get at those under Marie/Bella's shields and they were now being ordered to sacrifice one of their own to her!

"Wow, too bad Felix old man, you're it! Not having a power and all! Congratulations Demetri, you're the new leader of the guard" Edward's slightly slurred voice filled the silent room,

 As all the Volturi turned to look at the bath that held him, Bella pulled Felix into her shield,

"Choice is yours my friend, them or us?" Jasper asked, causing all heads to swing back to them, making them look like they were watching a tennis match.

Aro looked apoplectic, Edward had given their thoughts away and now they were down one guard and sure to lose another,

"Now Felix don't be so hasty, that was Caius' decision not mine!" he spluttered,

"Big fat Lie!" Edward mumbled, but everyone heard,

"My Turn, who would you least want to lose? Eeny, meany, miney, mo!" Bella said pointing at Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Afton,

"Chelsea, it's Chelsea" Edward shouted gleefully,

Caius, by now had lost his patience with the boy and threw his ornate lighter at the bath Edward was in, but Alice was there before him, scooping up the newly reattached Edward and fled the building before anyone could stop her, since most of their guard was in disarray, in the throne room.

"Well damn! This was a wasted visit, we're gonna have to round them up all over again!" Peter said yawning as if bored by the whole thing,

"Oh Aro, your greed has outdone you once again," Marcus said shaking his head, "If you'll excuse me, I want no part of this travesty! I warned you brothers" with that Marcus sailed out of the room, leaving the other two with stunned expressions.

"So why not Chelsea?" Charlotte asked,

"She has bound so many to Aro, not to the three brothers, but him alone, including Marcus! He fears the result of them being freed" Felix stated and Caius was glaring at Aro,

"Me for one, Renata too!" Demetri said, "It's hell knowing but unable to free yourself! Renata and I are mates, but we've been kept apart all these years" he finished looking longingly at Aro's personal shield,

Aro spun and tried to grab Renata by the throat, but for once she deflected him,

"How?" he yelled,

Garrett whistled and all eyes turned to him, holding Chelsea's head up in his hand, although several feet away he was still under Bella's shield and she had stopped them hearing the noise of the head being ripped off, as they argued, thus freeing Renata from Aro's enslavement. Jane sprung at her sending out waves of pain, Renata deflected them back on Jane, making her crumple to the floor in a sobbing heap.

"You can do that?" Aro screeched,

"Yes, of course, I can, but you never asked me, so I never said anything!" she answered smiling, then taking Demetri's hand thus protecting him too.

"Well, I think it's time we left, you seem to be having some serious in-house problems, Aro! I suggest you don't attempt to come after us, or maybe you would rather me take up that last contract on you and Caius? Do you want to know how many I've turned down in the last five years? No! Funnily enough, not once has anyone asked me to dispatch Marcus!" Bella said raising her eyebrow,

"Go!" Aro said deflated,

As the group arrived at the rear entrance, thinking to help themselves to a Volturi people carrier, Marcus stood waiting. He smiled softly at Felix, Demetri and Renata, before asking,

"I take it Chelsea is dead if we are all free?" everyone nodded, and he informed them what he was going to do,

"Well, Corin has also met a sticky end, when Pica and Dora realised they were no longer bound, they took care of that! We are all going to the villa in Greece, I'll let Aro stew for a while before taking my final retribution. We have a small loyal guard, so we should be safe enough!"

"I will come with you then, Sire!" Felix said,

"Only if you want too, son, I will not demand it of you," Marcus said kindly and Felix moved to his side,

"Demi and I will go to Malta, Luca will protect us!" Renata announced,

"Yes, go and be free together, you deserve it, after all this time," Marcus said patting her hand, with that the couple sped off in one of Demetri's cars.

"I think we will escort you and the wives, ex-wives, to Greece, so no misunderstandin' occurs!" Jasper said and the others nodded,

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" announced Peter happily.

**WITG**

"Alice, Alice, little Alice!" Edward said in a sing-song voice,

"What's wrong with you, Edward? Are you drunk? How is that possible?" Alice demanded,

"It's the blood, all that lovely, tasty blood, it's in every pore and it's amazing!" he sighed,

"Well sober up, cause where we're headed, you'll need a clear head!" she retorted,

"Where are we going, little Alice, where?" he sang,

"Romania! Dear Edward, Romania!" she answered mimicking him, and he stilled in her arms,

"Whoa, that's a bit of a buzz kill, Alice!" he muttered.

**WITG**

_'She wasn't my mate! How is that possible, all these years! She was lying that two-faced bitch!'_

Nobody was watching the reactions of the Elite Guard, if they had been they might have noticed Afton, he was struggling with the devastation caused by Chelsea's death. He slowly took a couple of small steps backwards, what to do? Run or stay? All this time serving with people who only put up with him for her sake alone!

Then he felt it, a tug, no a pull. Somewhere in the castle was his real mate, but who? Where was she?  He had to know and he spun and headed for the door,

"No! Stop him, the wives, Caius! They will also be free now" Aro shouted,

Santiago leapt at Aton only to meet thin air, he was using his cloak and they had no idea if he was still there or gone by now!

"It's all falling apart! We have to stop anyone else leaving before we lose them all!" Caius yelled,

So the guard followed the Kings outside into the courtyard leading to the wives tower. Where everyone came to an abrupt halt. The two wives stood side by side but Sulpicia was holding onto Afton's hand to hold him back. Marcus was shaking his head,

"Your house of cards has come tumbling down Aro,  Is there any law you didn't break in your quest for power? You truly are a monster but fear not my brother, you will pay with your life! But I want you watching over your shoulder, in fear, by that time and you will never know who your executioner will be, the list is endless!" he laughed mirthlessly,

"You will not leave! I will not allow it!" Aro said stamping his foot,

"Oh, I rather think they will Aro, Marcus is my King and as his loyal subjects, we will be escorting them all to a safe haven!" Bella's voice rang out, "Make no mistake, the covens will rally to him and not you! After all, he now has four of the five best warriors in our world on his side! Goodbye Aro, but remember, we will be watching you!" she laughed as they all made their way to the garages once more,

"My liege, may I accompany you and my Queens. I have no wish to remain here, I never did!" Heidi asked in a small unsure voice,

"Come, child, I would never refuse you refuge," Marcus said smiling,

Aro and Caius barely looked her way, she, after all, was just their fisherman, this was possibly their biggest mistake, one they made many times over the years. Heidi's loyalty lay firmly with Marcus, while everyone else was preoccupied in the throne room, she had gone to the archives and treasure rooms, locking them down behind Aro's impregnable doors.

His fear of having what he thought was his treasure stolen, made him install them years ago. By the time they worked out how to regain access they would find nothing but fakes and forgeries, all courtesy of Marcus. This was his only way to fight back over the years and with the help of Felix and Heidi, everything was now back in Greece, on the island of Los and under Marcus' control.

**WITG**

"Right everyone, I suggest we all start callin' the covens, tell them what's happened today, and that we're backin' Marcus from Greece! Tell them to hunker down and not take Aro and Caius at their word! Any who are afraid should either disappear or even head for Los or Malta, Luca will protect them. Remember they have only Jane and Alec, no tracker, very little muscle and make sure everyone knows Chelsea is dead!" Jasper stated and Everyone hauled out their phones,

"Sire, I suggest you tell the Romanians yourself, Oh, and please tell them that Edward and Alice will be headin' their way! That I will take it as a personal insult if they take them in!" he added as an afterthought.

Marcus smiled, this was why Aro wanted him, the soldier in him was tactical and logical and he never lost sight of the bigger picture, a born leader, even Felix was deferring to his expertise. Thank god he never wanted the throne, it would have been so easy for him to take.

"I'll call the Cullens, they need to disappear from the human world, it would be disastrous if they were caught in the crossfire!" Garrett spoke up, Jasper nodded,

"Lady Sulpicia, could you speak to the Irish coven, we need to borrow Maggie! Many will come and not all will be on our side, she would be of great assistance to you all and Charles I'm sure will be helpin' Luca before the week is out!" Jasper spoke once again, Bella was seeing a whole new side of her mate and she liked it.

"Yes, please tell them all, that the further away they are the safer they will be! Aro will be suffering from some monetary problems very soon! I felt it necessary to relocate the Volturi fortune, to a safer place, for the foreseeable future! But they do have their personal fortunes intact, but I doubt they will want to dwindle it away!" Marcus said with a small smirk.

By the time they had reached the airport, many covens had been called, some gave their allegiance to Marcus willingly, others were afraid! Aro and Caius had also been making calls.

"Tell them all, the choice is theirs, but I now hold the Volturi fortune, so if they don't want to be bled dry, I suggest they take an extended holiday outside of Europe, Now!" Marcus said, everyone knew how greedy the large covens were and they would not willingly give up their fortunes to back a possible lost cause.

By the time sight of Greece could be seen from the plane windows, the face of the vampire world had changed. So many had pulled back into much more defendable positions or totally disappeared altogether. So much so that by the end of the week the humans would see an upsurge in violence on their streets. Never knowing that vampires held much of it at bay!

Marcus made a beeline to the communications centre, once there he called the leaders of the many other supernatural races. They were happy with the change of leadership and gladly ratified new treaties with Marcus the Vrykólakas of Los, the new vampire leader.

Dora came up with a new name for him, Márkous Fotisméno, Marcus the Enlightened One. So the Volturi were no more and in their place rose the Fotisménoi, the Enlightened Ones!

**WITG**

"Bella, are you feelin' okay?" Charlotte quizzed when they had retreated to a wing of the villa just for them,

"I'm kinda hot!" she replied half-heartedly,

"Blowin' your own trumpet again, suga'?" Peter laughed, but Jasper was beside her holding his hand to her head,

"It's a bit higher than usual, do you normally get sick?" he asked in a serious tone that shut Peter up right away,

"No not in the last five years, I feel sick every time I think of food, but I'm ravenous!" she answered clutching her throat,

The four vampires looked at each other and nodded, Jasper retrieved the cool box they had been given on arrival and warmed up one of the bags from inside, using the microwave. The minute he opened it Bella's head shot up,

"Ooh, what's that?  It smells divine, what is it?" she begged,

Jasper handed her the mug he'd poured it into and she grabbed it and literally threw it down her neck. Smacking her lips together when she finished it. Then she looked inside the mug,

"Oh, holy shit! That was blood yeah? Wow! Hell's teeth! Am I changing? Jasper, you won't let me die? Promise me you won't let me die?" she yelled,

Bella was full out hyperventilating and Jasper did the only thing he could, hoping she wouldn't be too angry with him and so he knocked her out. As he carried her to their room, he noticed that her heart was beating much slower than normal, how had he missed that? The others wandered in and sat quietly around the room, waiting,

"Any pain or distress?" Peter asked,

"No!" Jasper murmured stroking her hair,

"It must have been using her shields for so long, it probably triggered the venom to work again and harder, this could be it, her final change!" Garrett said,

"Way better than ours then!" Charlotte mused and everyone nodded in agreement,

Two hours later Bella awoke, hungry again and finished off the bag from earlier and one more,

"Is this it then? Cause I don't feel very human, my eyesight is better and so is my hearing, Is that Afton and Sulpicia, getting down and dirty? Will you still love me as a vampire?" she queried,

"He'd love you, even if you was a three-eyed toad, let's be honest!" Peter said lightening the mood, the others laughed and Bella scooted closer to Jasper,

"You were all, take charge and macho today, I liked it a lot, Major!" she purred and he groaned,

they all chatted quietly as Bella drifted off to sleep, by herself this time and that was the last time she would do so. Just one hour later she shot up in the bed, grabbed her heart and cussed,

"Fucking hell, that smarted!"

But the others all smiled, she cocked her head, listened and then turned her blood red eyes to Jasper,

"My heart's stopped!" was all she said.

**WITG**

"I seek an audience with Stefan and Vladimir!" Alice demanded imperiously,

"And you are?" The guard asked, knowing full well, Edward groaned this would not be as easy as Alice thought,

"Alice Cullen and my brother Edward Cullen!" she replied loftily,

"Ali we're wasting our time, we're 'persona non grata' in the vampire world, by Jasper's command!" he whispered, but the guard smirked,

"He can't do that, to me! He has no right!" Alice ranted,

"But he has, and I for one will not go against 'The God of War', unlike you child, I am not stupid!" Came the heavily accented voice of Stefan,

"Your ex-husband is Marcus' new tactical advisor! He knew you would show up here and suggested we decline any offer you had, for the good of our own health! So move along child!" his brother Vladimir added, waving her away.

Edward dragged the still protesting Alice away, he knew they had to get out of Europe and as far from the vampire world as possible. It was only a matter of time before the Whitlock's came looking for them once again. Maybe the jungles of Borneo, he thought!

"What? You don't seriously expect me to go into the Jungle? Are you mad?" Alice was ranting and raving,

"Then stay here and die Alice, but you're on your own! I will not be dying today, so you can stay fashionable, grow up and get a grip! This is real, Alice!" he said gripping her arms and looking into her eyes.

"We could go back to the Cullens, they'll forgive us!" she rambled.

"Alice, they will never take us back, in fact, I doubt they would care if we died right now, we burned those bridges long ago! Even they could only stomach so much!" he huffed and shook his head,

Edward Cullen had done the unthinkable, he'd grown up, just too damn late.

**WITG**

Sitting side by side in the throne room of the Volturi, were Aro and Caius. One refused to accept defeat, the other knew it was here, they still had no idea just how far they had fallen. It even crossed Caius' mind for a moment, that they were now like the Romanians, trying to hang on to a life that no longer existed. But unlike them, they were marked for death!

But he, unlike Aro knew it was over, yes he'd go down fighting, but they would never rule again. As he scanned the memories of his long life, he winced once or twice, he had never been a good or just King! But a bitter and greedy one, his hatred of the werewolves had ruined him, made him twisted and cruel.

 He sighed, maybe it was time to die, he was beyond tired of this half-life! His enemies were innumerable, if he left Volterra he'd be dead within the week! His only regret was Dora, although not his mate he had loved her in his own way, but maybe not enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vrykólakas (Βρυκόλακας) - Vampire (Greek)  
> Márkous Fotisméno (Μάρκους Φωτισμένο) - Marcus Enlightened One (Greek)  
> Fotisménoi (Φωτισμένοι) - Enlightened Ones (Greek)


	10. Out With The Old, In With The New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's not all plain sailing for the Whitlock's, in this case, ignorance is not bliss, some people should know better! xx Alexis

As life on the island of Los, settled into a routine, Felix approached the Major with a request. Training or retraining of the guard, previously gifts were leant on heavily and he didn't want that at all. He wanted them to be able to fight and win against heavy odds, unlike Aro's way of hiding behind those with powers.

So as dawn approached Jasper, Peter and Garrett followed Felix to the fields below the Villa, all were shirtless and the guard was uneasy in the face of all those scars. This was lesson one for them. Jasper asked what they saw when looking at the four of them, how they felt and why it might change the way they fought.

Fear, he told them it all came down to fear! Then he explained,

"I have more scars than everyone else because I'm a thrawn bastard! I never yield or get out of the way. Peter has them because he riles up his opponents, pissin' them off as much as he can! Garrett has less for one good reason, the son of a bitch is fast! Felix, his strength is what stops it happenin', remember this, scars tell you nothin' if you don't know your opponent!",

Then they all explained, that it's attitude, control and knowledge that make them the best of the best. Seeing your adversary's game plan and being ready for anything. Size means nothing, it's skill and understanding that wins the day. Picking the largest and tallest member of the guard, Jasper called him forward.

"I want you to give this your all! No holdin' back for any misperceived reason", he said then called Charlotte over,

The guard was more than a foot in height taller than her and at least one hundred pounds heavier, he looked uncomfortable about the idea of fighting her and that there, was Charlotte's strength. She took him down like a sack of potatoes, in mere seconds,

"Why'd he lose? I'll tell you, he saw a little female and underestimated her! The clues were all there, but all he saw was a woman!

First mistake, I'm her sire, did you think I wouldn't train her?

Second mistake, she's mated to Peter, so has to be able to hold her own!

Third and worst mistake, you saw smaller and thought weaker!" he said laughingly before continuing,

 "This here is one of the only two people who've ever kicked my butt! When the dust settled, body parts were scattered all around us, but she had her teeth in my throat! Charlotte was quite capable of killin' me that day. Never, ever underestimate your opponent!"

There was the sudden sound of fierce growling coming from behind them all and Charlotte looked scared, this was indeed a rare thing,

"Oh, Shit! I told her I kicked your butt, but left out some of the gruesome details! Like the dismemberin' and bite marks. Help me, Major, please!" Charlotte was backing away pleading with Jasper,

"You **lied** to me Charlotte! Why would you **lie** to me? What else have you **lied** about? Because if you'd hide that, what else did you feel it unnecessary to tell me?" Bella voiced sounded eerily, breaking through the early morning silence,

 "You didn't think it was relevant to tell me, to warn me while I was still human, that you once tore my mate apart! That some of those bite marks on him, the ones I've desperately wanted to soothe for him! Wished with all my heart, that I could take away from him! **Were yours!** " Bella appeared with the light illuminating her from behind, her tone like death, icy in its demeanour,

"I thought you were my friend, obviously, I was wrong! You're no better than Alice!" Bella spat angrily, Charlotte was clutching onto Peter horrified by being compared to that sick bitch, but knowing she'd really screwed up big time.

"Whoa there Pumpkin! That's not true and you know it!" Peter tried to intercede,

"Let's not go there Peter, You know better than anyone the three rules I lived my life by, for the last five years!  **'Don't ever lie to me', 'Don't keep me in the dark, about important things'** and **'Don't ever, try to take control of my life!'** And you both knew why!" Bella blasted,

" What the fuck did you think that pissing match with Aro was about, he lied to me, Peter and he tried to use my mate against me, to control me! That was my only reason for taking him down!" she said with a deathly calm that scared them all a little.

"Darlin', Char didn't lie, she just didn't tell you it all, she told you she kicked my butt! Did you think I just stood there takin' it? What exactly did you think a vampire fight was?" Jasper said trying to soothe her, but not hurt her feelings,

"Sure take her side, why did I even think you might be on my side? Well, you good ole buddies stick together, I'm leaving! So you can all be together  just the way you .....aargh!" Bella ranted till she was brought to a painful standstill,

She was on her knees before Jasper and he was livid, staring at her like an unidentifiable insect on the ground. Shame flooded her being, but it was too late to take it back, she had insulted all three of them. Her shield was useless against him and he was pouring everyone's emotions into her, but the one that crippled her was his disgust, that she would think that of him!

**"Isabella Swan! Do not finish that sentence, I may be, many kinds of a fool, but I don't cheat, ever! I would never disrespect you, my brother's wife or myself, that way! You are flyin' a little too close to the sun, woman!"** he roared, then turned and strode away, leaving her in the dirt sobbing.

**WITG**

Everyone dispersed except Garrett, he sat nearby singing to himself, when she regained control of her faculties, all he said was,

"You hungry, Little bird? Let's you and me go swim to the mainland and find us a couple of nasty's to eat! What you say, you game?"

Bella nodded, she felt drained, all of the overpowering emotions that had been building for the last few days had dissipated. She'd been getting angry, then jealous, started feeling hurt, then overlooked and hearing Jasper talking about training the guard had pushed her over the edge.

When was her turn, did he not want to spend time with her now, now that she was a vampire! Did he no longer desire her? Because it sure felt that way too Bella!

"Seems to me your mate is forgetting you're still a newborn! Just because the transition was easy, doesn't make the rest go away! Has he spent any time with you lately? Or has he been totally focused on Marcus' goals?" Garrett asked as they swam,

Garrett was correct, everyone treated her like a much older vampire, instead of the less than a fortnight old one she was.

"I wish I'd never changed, I hardly see him, if he's there I get blood bags and he goes off hunting with Peter and Charlotte! Doesn't he want me around now? What did I do wrong?" Bella whispered and Garrett growled,

"Char's never going to forgive me, is she Garrett?" she whimpered and Garrett shit list just got longer, what the fuck was wrong with them all?

"She broke rule number two, birdie!  Broke it and compounded it, she knew she'd done it and never tried to sort it, this is not your fault! They need to stop treating you like a human, like a child, you haven't been one for five years!" he said shaking his head,

Garrett never saw Bella as a human, but something more, something stronger and treated her that way. So did Alistair, as he thought his name Garrett, saw in his mind a light and made it pulse. Years ago they worked out that Alistair would see and come whenever Garrett needed him.

Everyone, he had the flavour of, were always in his mind, but dormant. They realised that when in trouble Garrett's essence pulsed and Alistair knew he was it some sort of bother and found him. Now it was a secret signal and Garrett needed Alistair to be there to put him back together when he tried to kick the 'Major's' butt. He also thought Bella needed her friends around her too.

Two hours later they were sitting on top of the highest building people watching, Garrett saw right away when she finished turning, that Bella had little or no bloodlust. So he told her his plan, she stayed here, get a hotel room, charged it to Jasper card. Then get all pampered and spoiled, make Jasper come to her, she should be his first priority, no matter what!

Alistair would be here soon, he would keep her company, do some sightseeing, he told her and he was going back to the island to speak to Jasper and attempt to kick his butt!

"Please don't get hurt on my account, Garrett!" Bella squealed,

"No I warned him and he hurt you anyway!" he answered and Bella knew this was a guy thing and she wouldn't  be able to stop him.

So for once Bella did something for herself and she went to town, she didn't know what a sauna would do for her but it was lovely and warm, then she got her hair done, nails too and just as she decided to shop for clothes, Alistair appeared saying,

"Looking good duckie! Your dad was stoked that it was painless for you, said to go see him as soon as you were able, so where we off to?"

"Clothes, need to bring a man to heel, so sexy maybe?" she said unsure,

"No, trust me, white and virginal, but you need killer heels too!" he said seriously,

"And you know this how?" she laughed,

"I'm old, not dead! Well I'm undead but hey!" he huffed.

**WITG**

So while Bella and Alistair shopped, Garrett returned to the island, Charlotte was all over him,

"Do you know where Bella is? I've been so worried, does she hate me? Will she ever forgive me?" she gushed,

"And the 'Major', is he wondering where his mate is?" Garrett demanded,

"Eh, well, he's busy, helping Felix!" she stuttered,

"So he doesn't give a flying fuck, she left the island with another male?" Garrett roared as he stormed down to the training field,

Jasper, swung around when he felt the anger and disgust directed at him from Garrett before he could work out what was happening he had a fist in his face and was on his butt twenty feet away, then he was bombarded with feelings of rejection, self-loathing and abject misery and helplessness! He nearly looked around for Bella, he knew those feelings well, from before and he suddenly realised he'd screwed up, once again!

"Do you know where your mate is fucker? Do you know how miserable she is? Did you even consider she might be unable to cope with all the new vampire emotions? Could you at two weeks old?" Garrett shouted irately,

"No, you were too busy, with your head so far up Marcus' ass, to be bothered with the needs of you newly turned mate!" Garrett spat angrily,

"I ..., she's ..., she's gone, isn't she?" he whispered rubbing his chest where there had been a twinge for hours, but he'd ignored it!

"I'm not telling you anything! You want her back, you find here! Not Peter or Charlotte, you! You find your mate before you lose her forever!" Garrett said in a disgusted voice,

"I was going to kick your butt, but I wouldn't give you the satisfaction because you know you deserve it, your pathetic!" he said as he walked away.

"You left her alone?" Peter raged, Garrett swung around so angrily that Peter took a step back,

"I didn't say she was alone, she has a friend, with her, a real friend!" he spat and kept on walking,

"Alistair, came from America to be with her! Oh god, we all screwed this up royally!" Charlotte whimpered.

The guard all stood watching, these Americans, were so emotionally charged, they just lurch from one cock up to another. They could fight yes, but everything else seemed beyond them, they were hopeless. Felix shook his head and dismissed them all, looking at the three Texans, he cleared his throat,

"You need to sort out your priorities my friends, that girl is the best part of you all! But you treat her like a pet, isn't that what the Cullens did? Why is it wrong for them and alright for you? She is a superb fighter, intelligent enough to run her own business, with two vampires who treat her as an equal!

 But you, have you taken her to hunt? Have you claimed her as your vampire mate? Have you talked to her at all?" he waited for a response but none came,

"No, I thought not! 'Caro Dio, come sopravvive la razza americana?'" Felix said, confused as hell by those before him, he also walked away, sadly shaking his head.

"She never said she wanted to hunt!" Peter said defensively,

"We should have taken her, we're supposed to be the newborn experts! Dear god, we left her blood bags, while we hunted! Fuck we should just have put them in a dish on the floor, Felix is right!" Charlotte said sobbing, barely holding herself together,

"I failed her again! I promised to be there and I ignored every sign!" Jasper said, still rubbing his chest,

"Why would she want me? I'm such a total fuck up!" he said dropping to his knees in abject horror, what if she left him for good!

**WIFG**

"Bella? Edward's in Greece, alone at the airport, possibly a short stay, maybe a layover!" Alistair said quietly,

"Oh! Alone, he must have dumped Alice, I wonder why?" she mused,

"You could ask him!" Alistair answered,

"Yes, I suppose I could! Come on, but I only want some answers!" she said warningly,

Bella had never wanted him dead, punished for what he tried to do, treated like the family dog, just as she had been, yes. She had stripped him of everything, money, family, a home. She's also scarred him for the rest of his existence, but she needed to know if he'd ever be a threat again, if yes he dies, if not, then she would let him go, he was that unimportant. She needed only one thing from Edward, Alice's plans!

Edward was aware the minute the two vampires arrived at the airport when he heard no thoughts he knew one was her, the other was shielded. So Bella was a vampire now, just what she'd  always wanted! His mind slipped back in time and for once he could see himself as others had, he really didn't like what he was seeing!

He just sat there, before saying softly, knowing they could hear,

"Hello Bella, Alistair! Is this it? I won't fight, I see Jasper changed you! You suit being a vampire"

"Actually, James changed me, Edward, it just took this long to finally reach my heart, you didn't get it all! The venom in my bones and tissues couldn't be removed!" Bella said, just as quietly,

"Wow, talk about a slow burn! I doubt Carlisle knew that was possible. Eh, do you know if they're safe Alistair? Is he, is he okay?" Edward surprised himself by asking,

"Yeah, they got away, the four of them are safely hiding, Aro will never find him!" Alistair said, happy for his friend,

"Good! If ever a man deserved to live it's Carlisle" was all he said,

Bella raised a brow and cocked her head, he was different. Good grief! Edward had grown up, well that was a turn up for the books!

"If you had a chance, what would you do with it Edward?" she asked softly and he looked surprised,

"Would you believe me, if I said I would try to make him proud?  I know I can never go back, he must hate me. But if I could prove to him, his faith in me wasn't a waste after all!" he said in a strained voice,

"Oh, Edward, he still loves you! He doesn't like you very much at the moment, but he loves you, he's your father after all!" she said gently,

Then they watched the man before them crumple in his seat in tears, tears that couldn't fall but were there all the same. This was new to both of them and all Bella could do was pat him on the shoulder, this Edward had the makings of being a good son one day, he'd have to get past Esme first, but there was hope for him, now.

"I only want Alice's plans then you can go, Edward! What is she going to do?" Bella asked and Edward took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"She's wavering between, rejoining Aro to take Marcus down and thus get to you, or collect the most unsavoury vampires out there and take out, The last of the Volturi, The Romanians for turning her away and the new Fotisménoi, to get to you. Thus taking the power and the throne for herself! She's totally insane now, I think it was Jasper's calming influence that held her together for so long!" he said happy to get it off his chest.

A flight was called and Edward looked at the board, then at Bella and Alistair,

"Go, Edward, make him proud, but remember Alistair can find you if needs be!" Bella said and Edward grabbed his overnight bag, nodded and headed for his flight to freedom. The other two just watched till he disappeared into the tunnel and heard him say,

"Thank you, you won't regret it, I promise! And if you ever need my gift, I'll be here, ASAP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caro Dio, come sopravvive la razza americana? - Dear God, how does the American race survive?(Italian)


	11. Leave Your Message After The Beep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sometimes actions speak louder than words, so Bella is going to prove a point. She didn't need babysitters, she needed a family, time for the Whitlock's to get with the programme! xx Alexis

Bella felt so much better after Edward left, she was back being her old self, just no longer human and much happier about it. So she decided, to hell with waiting around for her mate to suddenly realise she was not there. If he wanted any part of her he needed to earn it, she'd done everything to help him when he needed her and in return got next to nothing.

She knew he didn't know much about real relationships, but that was what Peter and Charlotte were for, Didn't they tell him anything or did he just not care. Yes, she loved him, yes, he was her mate, No, she was never going to be second or third best in his life. Either she was his number one priority or she was gone, she thought, rubbing her chest absentmindedly.

It was time to open all of the Whitlock's eyes, what did they think she did, when not with Peter and Charlotte training. They saw only Bella Swan, human,  but she was also Marie Contadino, half immortal, contract killer of humans and immortals alike. Time to get back to business, first off to close the Rome branch and make London the new head office.

Alistair's text to Garrett read, **_'Visit Cob, open Raven, close Aqulia',_** meaning, visit Charlie, open London, close Rome. Everything was about birds with those two, since meeting Bella Swan. But it did help to keep things to themselves, Garrett was very pleased, he had thought she might allow this mistreatment and return, but it looked like the boss was back on top. Vampire females needed to feel loved, wanted, protected and respected at all times.

So as soon as he could Garrett grabbed both his and Bella's stuff, he told Felix that they were leaving, but not where they were going. The big guy understood, he wasn't mated, but he felt badly for Bella or Marie as he thought of her. She was a powerful woman and deserved more respect, even from her mate! Maybe when they all returned he'd get his sparring match with the 'Major', maybe he'd kick his butt!

But Garrett also knew it was only possible to leave because Jasper had not consummated their bond, now that she was a vampire! He knew they would both be in some pain, but not the near debilitating one that it would have been otherwise. Why did he wait? What were they all thinking? Bella was not blameless, he knew that but this was all very new to her and even confusing, but the Whitlock's should have prepared them both for this, they've had five years.

But she was still only a newborn, granted the best-controlled newborn he'd ever met!  After her change Garrett had moved his quarters, giving the two privacy for the mating. Had Peter and Charlotte? Shit, he didn't think so, but they must have known! Known that Bella would refuse him with others there! It was a defence mechanism, not allowing your mate to be in a compromising position, when other vampires were close by, no matter how well you knew them!

He texted Peter, demanding to know, that they had given the couple the time to mate! The answer came in  phone call,

"I fucked up Garrett! We never left, I don't know if he tried, but she would have shut him down, I'm sure and he wouldn't have known why! This is a fuckin' mess, we're supposed to be their best friends and closest confidants and we both screwed this up! He's gonna kill me and god damn it, I deserve it!" Peter was mortified at his own stupidity, inactivity and lack of help.

"Tell him, Peter, explain it all! Then tell him, he's got to find her and fix it, I won't be helping! Alistair and I are all she's got just now and I've already had to teach her how to hunt! That was you three's job, but you all treated her like a house cat! Oh, and if you lied about anything else you best get it out in the open, she was beyond pissed at Charlotte!  Now she's blaming herself for everything, but I blame you!

Tell him, the 'Major' may be his only chance, she'll respond automatically to him! Because she must be thinking her mate is a weakling at this moment!" Garrett answered tersely, then he ended the call, nothing more needed to be said. With a heavy heart Peter searched for not only his sire but his mate, they had between them sabotaged their sire's and sister's lifes!

Worst of all he had surely known deep down but disregarded his vampire instincts and his knower.  Acted as if nothing had changed and that he and Charlotte were only looking out for Bella, but truth be told they knew everything would change when the two mated and where would that leave them, unneeded that's where!

The roar that shook the windows of the Villa was painful to hear, it was part anger, part desolation. The two people he trusted the most, besides his mate, had blindsided him, withheld vital information. Which they knew he needed and stood in the way of his eternal happiness. They had lied when he asked why Garrett moved out and had basically ensured his mate would refuse him.

He had not wanted to push her and let it slide, this just compounded her feelings of being disrespected, unwanted and unloved. He knew how that felt and yet he'd done it to her for a second time! First, his ex and then his friends had screwed him over! His life was now a total cluster fuck of epic proportions. The only help he could depend on was Garrett's, though that would be hard as he too was gone, gone with his mate, to god knows where,

"I remember when you two first found each other, I always thought that desperation you felt, was from the fear of death! But it was the need to be alone and away from everyone, wasn't it? Pity you couldn't return the favour! I let you run and took the months of punishment for it, happily, because I thought you were my friends, my only friends! Well more the fool me!" he spat as he turned his back on Peter and a sobbing Charlotte,

Peter cringed, this was worse than he had imagined, he expected an ass kicking, but these feelings of disdain and disgust were worse, much worse. He wondered if they could ever fix this and for once he didn't know and his knower was silent. In their attempts to teach Bella about the vampire world, they forgot the main object, that she would be moving away from them and on to a new life of her own, with her mate.

But Jasper's thoughts were already off of them, he was determined that he would find Bella, he would make it up to her and he would do it crawling on his belly if he had too. He had to tell Marcus he was going and then leave but to where? Then he smiled down at his own chest, the tug was pulling him and he would follow, even if it took an eternity.

**WITG**

**"Help Aro or Take Control Myself**?" Alice thought out loud, taping her foot,

**"Help Aro or Take Over The Vampire World**?" she mused louder,

**"Help Aro or Control The Whole World?** **Well, put that way! Too bad Aro!"** Alice laughed uproariously,

Her decision was made, she was spiralling into complete megalomania, Alice could give Aro, a good run for his money if he had any.  She now turned her visions to allies, temporary, of course, even if they were not aware of it. There was room at the top for only Alice, as far as she was concerned. But first she needed money and a base, the money was easy. Just watching for a future win at the nearest casino and step in, but where to make her base of operations? Of course, Paris it is!

**WITG**

Garrett took the decision to forewarn Charlie of Bella's situation, they were coming in late at night, not to be seen and he'd explained what had happened. Suggesting he not dig too deep as her temper had a tendency to flair. Okay for vampires to handle, humans not so much. So even though he really wanted to talk to her about it, Charlie pretended to let her convince him Jasper was too busy helping Marcus to make the visit.

She told him that since they were out and about they were going to take care of some business as well, in Europe. Happy that his daughter was now way more durable and had her two guardians, Charlie acted as if he believed the story and made her promise to call or visit as often as they could. So after only several hours in Washington Bella and the two guys were on the move again.

Once in London, they contacted their lawyer, Thomson Snell & Passmore of Dartford & Tunbridge Wells. Alistair has been using them since they opened their doors in 1570,

"Nothing beats continuity when dealing with money and documentation, Duckie!" he said and both Garrett and Bella laughed,

So Garrett would nip over to Italy, citing economic monetary trends, as the reason for closing **'Sicurezza Ibrida'** , in Rome and ' **Hybrid Security** ' in London, would take control. A  little distance from the site of the old Vampire leaders stronghold was felt to be advisable. Everyone, there was getting a decent severance package and financial help until they got new jobs.

London was gloomy and overcast, which was normal, so made life tolerable for vampires. Walking the streets later that evening looking for a bite to eat was also easy, evil people abound, the world over and the three made short work of a brutal pimp and two men in a meth lab. Bella was feeling the pull more now that she was so far from Jasper, but she was nothing if not stubborn and would ride it out till he eventually appeared. She knew he would and hoped he would for once talk to her and actually listen like he did before she changed.

There were a couple of small jobs to do, but for some reason the assassin business was slow. This could be because so many were in hiding or someone else was in dire need of more than a few baddies! Alistair got down to the tracking of a few and when they all appeared to be in the one place, they knew this had to be Alice. Paris was heaving with vampires and not of the ordinary persuasion, Marcus needed to be warned.

Bella then realised her phone was dead, so finding the charger she set to and fired it up, it was like a tsunami, texts, calls, emails all filled the screen and it beeped, dinged and whooshed for several minutes.  So borrowing Alistair's phone she placed that call to Marcus, let him know what was happening and that she was fine.

Marcus apologised, for not seeing what was going on when she was there and also mentioned Jasper had left.

"He'll be fine with Peter and Charlotte, no doubt!" Bella said snippily,

"Oh no, they are still here! He was very angry with them and left, maybe only ten hours after you!" he told her and she was a little surprised.

Looking now at her own phone, she saw Jasper, Peter and Charlotte had tried to reach her, as well as Marcus and Felix and a good luck from Charlie. Wow, she skimmed through a few, before starting at the beginning again and read them all.

42 I'm sorry's!                                                             from all three of them. mainly Charlotte.

10 Are you Okays?                                                      from the three again and Felix.

19 I never meant to hurt you's!                                   once again the three of them, mostly Jasper and Peter.

27 Where are You's?                                                   from all three again.

11 Do you need anythings?                                        from Marcus, Felix and once again the other three.

1  Please try to remember, I love You!                        from Jasper alone.

1 Take it easy Kiddo, I'm proud of you!                      from her father.

All Bella could think about, except for the last two was, too little, too late! Always too little, till she pulled them up for it or did something and then she got a response! Fuck! They were as bad as the Cullens way back then, protect the pathetic human from herself at all costs! But she was not human and hadn't been fully human for the last five years. When were they ever going to treat her as an equal? Never by the looks of it!

**WITG**

Jasper knew she would have gone to Charlie's before heading to Europe, so he held back, he also needed to talk to her father. Not all of this mess was on Peter and Charlotte's shoulders, he let himself be led down a path that didn't feel right. Never challenging it or refuting, either, In his defence, he never thought they would steer him wrong! After all, they had spent much more time with her, than him in the last five years.

But the mating debacle was cruel and they had to have known! That he held firmly against them, when Garrett left, they should have to. But they chose to stay and ensure it didn't happen and knowing both him and Bella well enough, that neither would say anything about it!

**_'What a fucking mess, it's time to man up, do this on my own and my way!'_** he thought to himself.

Arriving at Charlie's only six hours after they left, it was early morning and the Chief was having  breakfast when he knocked on his back door,

"Didn't take you to long son! I'll give you that, so what happened? Garrett alluded, gave me the gist and Bella pretended nothing was wrong!" Charlie said, munching away on his toast,

"Oh, we did Shakespeare proud, this whole thin' has been a comedy of errors, or tragedies maybe! We were totally thrown by her change and instead of askin' Bella what she wanted and needed! I made the mistake of trustin' Peter and Charlotte! They said...," Jasper huffed at his own stupidity,

"No it wasn't all their fault at first,  I waited, givin' her space to adjust I thought! I didn't try to take her huntin', but fed her from bags! I left her alone, while I played soldier, not realisin' it was confusin' her! Then and sorry for bein' impolite or indelicate, when I tried to seal our bond! She turned me away, I thought she was just overwhelmed and we had time, plenty of time!" he said his voice coloured by hurt,

"They knew, they should have left us alone like Garrett did, but they stayed knowin' she'd baulk, it's a vampire thin', a female vampire thin'! She couldn't leave me exposed like that, if you know what I mean, with other vampires that close by! It takes time and a strong bond before females relax that stance, it's their way of protectin' their mates! " He was embarrassed now talking of sex, with the woman's father,

"So she turned me away and then it was me who was confused and a little scared, I thought maybe she didn't want me now, shit! I had no idea what to think and I said nothin'! Just lettin' my insecurities gnaw away at me again" he finished ashamed of himself,

Charlie just stared at him and shook his head, if this wasn't his daughter he would have laughed his head off! But it was and he was concerned for them both. He motioned to the seat in front of him and Jasper flopped down, head on his folded arms on the table.

"Hell's teeth, you two know how to give a man grey hair! Okay now listen good, this needs a grand gesture son. You need to find her, apologise, beg her forgiveness and do it all while showing no fear or giving her control of the situation!" Charlie said firmly,

"I can do that, no I will do that, but this time in my own way, with my own words, not coached by Peter!" Jasper agreed,

" Then you have to take her to somewhere secluded to talk, really talk, to also listen as well, hopefully, you can regain the ground you both lost!" Charlie continued,

"I have just the place in mind, I thought about that on the way here," Jasper said nodding,

"Oh and for god sake, get a ring, show her your commitment is real, and long-term, even if she refuses to do it anyway, ask every day till she says yes!" Charlie informed him,

"I have one, it was my mother's and it never felt right to give it away before Bella," Jasper said smiling and pulled it from the pouch around his neck, showing it to Charlie,

"Lastly son, god I can't believe I'm going to tell you to do this! Charlotte had a bite mark on her neck, a very prominent one! I saw her stroke it often, I'm guessing that's from her mate, Yes?" he quizzed and Jasper nodded,

" Well do that son, prove to her you belong to her alone, for eternity! You've come a long way Jasper, but now you have to step up to the plate, be the man in her life, the only man that matters!" Charlie said finally, then leant back looking at the vampire who would be his son-in-law.

They shook hands and Charlie smiled as he pulled Jasper into a man hug. Jasper had never had this happen to him before, not by the father of his girl and his heart swelled. He would make Charlie proud, he would fix this and never let anything come between them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thomson Snell & Passmore is real, A Kent law firm is the world’s oldest (by the Guinness World Records), 448 years, established 1570.


	12. Bend Or Break, Little Darlin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sometimes, a man's got to do, what a man's got to do! Handy when you have 2 sides to your persona! xx Alexis

Jasper was trying to keep a tight rein on his alter ego, that man had a temper like no other. He wanted to explain, calmly and quietly what had happened. He was hoping Bella would listen to his plea's and give him time to rectify all of his many mistakes. Jesus this felt like they were right back to square one again. He worried she'd hate him for this latest cock-up, after all, she had done for him already.

His body was being pulled to London, he knew Alistair had a place there and Bella's business had an office. So he'll check them out after he'd found himself a place to use. He wasn't going to force himself on her, not after his recent behaviour. The 'Major' rattled at the back of his mind, he thought he was wrong, that he should be more forceful in his approach.

Never having had to consider, what his partner wanted was playing against him. With Maria, it was her way or die! With Alice, it was easier just to comply, she would whine constantly otherwise. But for the first time, he was expected to make the decisions, and well that hadn't worked so good yet. He just never assumed they would steer him wrong, not about something this important, it hurt, really hurt.

But now was not the time to worry about that, he needed to find his mate, he actually just plain needed her. So he rented a small place on the outskirts of London, he knew Bella hated flashy and overt shows of wealth. Then he set about locating her, finding Alistair first, at their office. If looks could kill, well thank god he was already dead.

"What in Fuck's name were you playing at buster? I had to fly over from Charlie's to help her!" he ranted at Jasper and then with an exasperated growl punched Jasper in the face, hard!

"That was your one free pass Alistair, I know I fucked up, her change threw me, nobody was expectin' it! So I was givin' her space and time to adjust, I know I should have talked to her, I took bad advice okay!" Jasper grunted out, his jaw hurting, damn Alistair could pack a punch.

 "I'm totally stupid when it comes to women, I know that! God damn it, she's the only one that showed me any kind of regard and I threw it in her face! I bloody defended Charlotte against her, don't you think I don't realise how bad that looked and then I just walked away!" Jasper huffed, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Major dickhead! If Bella wasn't your mate I'd set you alight here and now!" came a voice from behind them,

"Yeah well if she wasn't I'd let you, Garrett!" Jasper grumbled and once more got a sock in the jaw,

"God damn, will you two stop! Next person that throws a punch, I'm hittin' back!" he growled,

"Does that include me? Because right now I want to kick your ass!" Bella said angrily from behind Garrett,

"No darlin', I'd never hurt you" he started to say, as Bella broke in,

"Too late asshole! You already did!" Shit, he was back to being asshole in her eyes again,

"So you don't think, I'm good enough to fight the 'Major'? But it was okay for her! Talk about double standards" Bella sneered at him and the 'Major' once more rattled his cage,

"I didn't say that this has nothin' to do with Charlotte!" he said and Bella blew a fuse,

"Nothing to do with her, this has everything to do with her, asshole! You're supposed to be my mate, but you dance to her tune. Christ almighty you even wear her mark, but where's mine? She made sure that never happened didn't she?" Bella yelled at him

He couldn't believe it, this was so much worse than he thought. Charlotte wouldn't have done that would she? Fuck, he didn't know, but Bella believed it and that was all that mattered.

"She bit me, yes, but it's not a mark!" he answered calmly,

"Oh, no? Then why is it there? I always thought that was Maria or Alice, but to find it was her! She put it there on purpose, nobody tries to take your head from that position! You must have known?" Bella continued to rant,

Both Alistair and Garrett had slipped away, leaving the two alone. This was one fight they didn't want involved in. Jasper's hand came up and felt the bite mark, Bella was right, if she was aiming to take his head it would have been three inches higher and to the back of his neck. Why had he never noticed? Why had Peter never said anything?

God, he was so stupid! Charlotte had branded him as hers, all that time ago. it was after Maria and before Alice. He'd eradicated Maria's ownership mark, the large **'M'** on his chest, Alice never even tried to mark him, physically, but mentally she nearly destroyed him.

Why? What was wrong with him? Why did woman always try to own him, not want him, but wanting to control him! Jasper never saw himself like others did, to them he was 'The God of War', to him he was just Jasper Whitlock. He sunk to his knees, dropping his head forward and was suddenly motionless.

**WITG**

Bella went from raging mad to panic-stricken in mere Nanoseconds! She also dropped to her knees, crawled over to her mate and tried to get a response, but nothing happened! She shook him, even slapped him, still nothing! Then she lifted his head and looked into his blank eyes, for several seconds there was no response. Suddenly they turned black and his body shuddered,

"Well little darlin', I think you broke him! Damned women, can't leave anythin' alone!" his dark voice sneered,

"Jasper?" Bella pleaded,

"Nope, not even close!" he replied,

"M..Major?" she asked unsteadily and he nodded getting to his feet,

"Time to fix this shit, little darlin' and it ain't gonna be easy on you!" he drawled,

 Lifting Bella up against his chest he started running full pelt if anyone saw him it would have been a flicker at the edge of their vision. He slowed as they reach the house Jasper had leased, letting Bella go so quickly she stumbled and fell to the ground. He didn't even turn to see if she was okay and she huffed loudly.

"You a vampire, get over yourself!" he growled at her and Bella gulped,

"There's a reason he's in charge little darlin', I ain't nice! Never gonna be either, so if' in you don't want to be stuck with me, you best be listenin'!" he said ominously,

Bella got to her feet, brushed herself off and followed him to the backyard. He was standing legs apart and arms folded, looking every inch the soldier. But nothing like her Jasper, even though they were one and the same.  She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for some sort of instruction.

"You, have to bite me, over her mark! It has to be deep and filled with your venom! Only problem little darlin' is, I'm gonna fight you! I bow down to no one, mate or not. So I hope you ain't forgot your skills,  cause this gonna be rough!" he said  smiling at her,

Bella watched him closely, he was a cocky son of a bitch and no mistake. But she'd watched Jasper fight before and as they were the same, she assumed he'd just be dirtier, rougher and might remove a couple of her limbs. Okay, she could do this and with that thought launched herself at him. Thank god she was a vampire now because he was throwing her around like a rag doll.

An hour had passed, Bella was getting nowhere, her shirt was ripped and one leg of her jeans was gone. He, on the other hand, looked pristine in comparison, she would change that and on the next pass took his shirt clean off his back. He laughed and shrugged as if it was no big deal. But an idea lodged in Bella's mind, he was her mate, he was Jasper.

Looking down at herself she tore off the other leg of her jeans and left herself wearing a pair of Daisy Duke shorts. She kicked off her shoes and turned to him once more, his eyes had narrowed and darkened. They lunged and parried a few more times before she used an old wrestling move on him and took him over backwards with her thighs around his neck.

Then as she rolled off over his head she made sure to drag her crotch across his face. As she spun she saw his eyes were now completely black, no white showing. As an added bonus her shirt was done, hanging open where the buttons were missing. Standing she pulled it off and stood looking at him in only a black lace bra and shorts. He growled low in his chest, he knew she was playing dirty and loved it.

Now as they fought when their bodies made contact, a lot of rubbing and grinding was involved. Bella vaulted over him and as he turned she loosened her hair and it swirled around her. In the next few passes her shorts, his jeans and her bra bit the dirt. He was totally naked except for his boots, which he kicked off and she was in only her boy shorts. He smirked at her and cocked his head, Bella laughed and slowly shimmied them off, giving him a good show of the goods.

The fight changed dramatically now, each trying to pin the other, crotches grinding together and the air around them smelt like sin incarnate,

"He's stirrin' little darlin', so time to step this up a notch!" he growled at her,

 Then the Major slammed her back into a tree, pinning her arms above her head firmly, as he thrust into her balls deep. Letting out a ferocious growl, his head snapped forward and he bit her just above the left nipple, making an orgasm burst from her. As she shuddered around him, he said,

"That's my mark, he can bite you for all the world to see, but that one's mine little darlin' and don't you ever forget it!

He pounded into her at a punishing pace and Bella felt herself building to a climax once again, just as it hit she grabbed hold of his shoulders and sunk her teeth to the gums in Charlotte's mark and pushed as much venom as she could into it. This made the Major explode inside her and slide to the ground with her in his arms. He was still firmly inside her and gripping her tightly, but Bella knew it was Jasper and not the Major now. She licked the bite she'd given him sealing it for all time and he shuddered,

"I can't believe you fought him for me!" he whispered,

"I fought you, for you, Jasper! He's not separate, just your subconscious mind, that's all" Bella whispered back,

"It was hot darlin', I saw it all and you are magnificent! I love you! I will always love you! But darlin', you need to take control, before I blow it again! I'll do whatever you want, whenever you want!" he said between kisses,

"Whatever? Whenever? Okay! Make love to me Jasper, you've fucked me, now make love to me!" she purred in reply.

Standing up still firmly sheathed in her he walked slowly, kissing and nibbling her anywhere he could reach, she was giggling at the sensation of him moving inside her as he walked. Once at the house he threw himself and her onto the couch and started to slowly build a rhythm, he lavished her with all the love he had inside him and Bella realised one thing.

The Major had never tried to manipulate her feelings, not once.  As the passion started to overwhelm them, it was Jasper's turn to bite his mate, which he did willingly,

"You're the only woman I've bitten darlin', twice now and you will be the only one!" he said holding her gently against his still naked body

**WITG**

Paris was being held in the grip of a voracious serial killer, or so the news reporters were saying, nobody knew for sure, but many had already flown the city. Many bodies were turning up, all with for now undisclosed injuries, the police were baffled and the scaremongers were having a field day. Alice's merry band were running amok in the city and she couldn't care less. The Romanian brothers were dead and the Volturi brothers were next, but for now, she had a fashion show to attend.

**WITG**

After three more rounds of sex, Bella and Jasper were laying on the floor in front of a fire talking. Likes, dislikes, wants, needs, hopes for the future, nothing was left out. For the first time properly they were communicating, making plans. Jasper had called Garrett and asked him to bring Bella some clothes, they needed to hunt and much as he liked her in his shirts, it wasn't appropriate

So when they heard the sound of running feet they sat up to wait,

"Knock, knock!" Garrett shouted,

"Who's there?" they called back in unison, before bursting out laughing,

"I'm glad I amuse you, I'm just the hired help around here!" Garrett said pouting,

"Where's Alistair?" Bella enquired heading towards the stairs,

"Glued to the internet, chaos in Paris, hundreds dead! The Romanians are history! She's started her campaign, Aro must be shitting himself, they have to be next!" he replied quite sombrely for him,

"Fuck me! Does Marcus know?" Jasper said, Bella, smiled and rushed up the stairs, while Garrett filled him in on what Marcus wanted,

"Everything good now? You two back on track?" Garrett quizzed and Jasper nodded smiling.

Once they had fed and gotten back to the office, plans were made. All four were heading to Paris, Alice couldn't see Jasper or Bella, but she could see the other two. They hoped that if they split into two teams, they too would be covered,

"Shit! Alistair doesn't like me, so you better come with me!" Jasper said to Garrett,

"Fuck! I don't like you much either!" he deadpanned back to him, then asked, "Do you think it'll work?"

Jasper shrugged, they weren't sure but it was the best plan they could come up with. So the next morning they decided to run the tunnel, that way no record would show, of them travelling to mainland Europe. Moving fast enough not to be caught on camera, but aware of all going on around them. They managed to sidestep a couple of vampires who were watching the border crossing.

On the outskirts of Calais, they split and would meet up again in Compiègne, once they ascertained what was happening, from Alistair and Marcus they would again split and enter Paris from two different points, Saint-Denis and Créteil. trying to keep as much attention off of them as possible. Bella was not happy about leaving Jasper, but they had a job to do and do it she would.

Jasper momentarily wished Peter was there, but his faith in his friend had been severely shaken. His pocket vibrated and he read the text which said,

**_'I'm so sorry, but I'll always have you back, I'm watchin'!'_ **

He felt better right away, he'd never gone into a fight without Peter and he knew they'd have to talk at some point, but he'd never forgive Charlotte, ever! She went beyond the bounds of hell, everything.

The outskirts of Paris were quiet, many people were gone, many were hiding, not knowing there were some thing's you can't hide from, no matter how hard you try. But there was no shortage of vampires, Garrett managed to get in with a couple of dimwits and learn some of Alice's plans. In three days the Volturi brothers would fall, she expected to get their treasure, good luck with that. Thank god Marcus moved it months ago.

 They dutifully passed on that bit of information and although Marcus would have liked to kill Aro himself, he would not lift a finger to help him or Caius. They also found out that one week from now a concentrated attack would be launched at the island of Los. Marcus' stronghold. Bella saw Alice at a fashion house but she was surrounded by a large number of guards. Alice never even knew she'd been there.

It was time to beat a strategic retreat and rejoin the others, but one cocky guard thought he might enjoy playing with Bella and she got separated from Alistair, he hit Alice's vision right away and they were in a mad dash for their life's. Bella managed to evade her pursuer and join up with Garrett and Jasper. Alistair was caught and Jasper refused to leave him behind.

**_'You have 25 min's before they reach headquarters'_** texted Peter,

Jasper caught Alistair's scent and followed closely, he managed to get ahead and stood on a small rise in the landscape, the setting sun behind him, making him look ghostly and ominous,

"I suggest you let my friend go, now!" he said in a quiet voice they all heard,

"Who the hell are you like?" one cocky English vampire asked,

"Nobody you want to mess with!" he replied and they all laughed,

"Hey Major, thanks for coming," Alistair said and a couple of the vampires bristled,

"Major! Major Who?" another shouted,

"Whitlock!" Jasper said, his voice still calm and low,

Two of Alistair's guard just vanished into the night, another edged away slightly,

"Is that supposed to mean something to me, like?" the idiot asked,

"His other name might!" Alistair said smirking,

"Oh, yeah?" the cocky soon to be a dead idiot, if he wasn't careful said, "What's that, then?"

"The God of War! ring any bells for you, sonny?" Alistair said and the idiot blanched,

"We was just like, following orders, you want him, he's all yours!" he shouted pushing Alistair forward,

Alistair laughed when he realised only he and Jasper were now on the deserted road,

"Wow! It's like you're the bogeyman!" he said shaking Jasper's hand and they sprinted off into the dark.


	13. If I Ruled The World

Alice was raging mad, those idiots not only let Alistair go but had the chance to take Jasper down and didn't!  Why were they all telling her he was dangerous, he was 'The God of War', she knew he was no one, he was weak, pathetic and broken! She knew this because she had done that to him, she refused to believe Edward's tales about Jasper and Bella being together, physically.

She conveniently forgot seeing them together in Volterra, forgot they held the Volturi to ransom. She refused to believe he was whole once again, it had taken her sixty years to break him and that bitch fixed him in just under three! Impossible! Unbelievable! No, it was all lies as far as Alice was concerned, just scare tactics, probably that fool Peter's doing.

In all this Alice forgot several key points,

1, She could see neither Jasper or Bella!

2, How had Alistair gotten so close, then disappeared from her visions again?

3, That her men were not trustworthy and could have given away her plans.

Alice like all megalomaniacs was arrogant! She thought herself all-powerful, had not the Romanians fallen and soon the Volturi brothers would join them. No, she was sure that it was just a rouse and of no importance to her plans. She would deal with them after she killed Marcus at Los, after all, they were here and not in Greece helping him!

**WITG**

Things were good between Jasper and Bella, he wanted it to stay that way. She had informed him she would not be taking charge of their relationship, but they would do it together! Like normal couple do, humans and vampires alike. Compromise Bella had told him, that's what it all came down to, finding that choice between them, not her way or his, but theirs.

This was all new to him and he had never been so happy, no orders, no demands, but plenty of 'What do you think?'. The only fly in the ointment was Charlotte, he had mentioned it to Bella. They agreed to text Peter and tell him to get her off the island before they returned. Where they didn't care, but not there, neither was ready for that shit at the moment!

Peter knew something more had happened, his gift was working overtime now and whenever his thoughts turned to Jasper, Charlotte's face swam into view! What had she done? What was so bad that they wanted her gone? He set off in search of his mate and some answers,

"Char? Your packin'! Why suga'? What's goin' on?" he pleaded,

Charlotte looked scared he had thought, just like she did when we first left Maria, what was scaring her now, this badly?

"I have to go, they will be returnin' soon, won't they? I can't be here, I did ..., I was scared ..., I should have told you! I made a huge mistake! I still am, the more I've tried to cover it up, the worse it's become. I've ruined everythin'!" she said sobbing and throwing stuff into a case,

"Stop! Tell me everythin' Now Charlotte!" Peter demanded and wished he had not,

As the whole story poured forth and he stood looking at his mate in horror. Why? Was he not enough protection for her? Had she thought him inadequate? The events of that day and all the days after flew through his mind. He knew it was not sexual, there was never anything like that between them, but he saw now, why the placement of her bite was so important.

To others, that showed he belonged to her. Before he left them, they were always together, Char walked between them all the time and gave off the appearance of having two mates, two protectors! How had they not seen it? Well, because they never thought to look closer! Alice probably assumed the bite was Maria's or didn't care.

But when Bella heard Jasper say, Charlotte could have taken his head that day, she saw it right away and Peter knew all Jasper's problems with Bella had been compounded by Charlotte. He knew they were meant to leave, but let her sway him, by saying that Jasper and Bella's relationship was different. They had already formed a bond and didn't need to reaffirm it again as vampires. She was afraid, afraid that Bella would ask Jasper whose mark that was, where hers was meant to be?

God, he was so stupid! Would Jasper ever forgive him, for not seeing what she had done all those years ago? Why had she never confessed? They would have forgiven her, both of them prior to 1948, but after that, he wasn't so sure. Jasper faith in women was already at an all-time low and only got worse after he met Alice. Now he must know Charlotte used him as well, god what a mess!

**WITG**

The four friends made their way back to Greece, taking a meandering route, hoping it would confuse any of Alice's men who picked up their scent. Knowing Alice would not see them if they stuck together, so their destination was safe. It would have taken longer if they were human, but even though they were covering their tracks, by swimming and running, it still only took forty-two hours to finally hit the sea and hire a boat out to Los.

As they arrived, they heard the news that Alice's men were in position, surrounding Volterra and the attack would commence within the next five to ten hours. They also heard that the Queens had decanted to a smaller, less accessible island with Charlotte, she was their guard for the duration. This was an acceptable compromise, for now, Peter was still there on the island but had moved his stuff out to the barracks.

Bella took Alistair and Garrett to the villa, set them up, then moved all her and Jasper's stuff to another, smaller one. She sent Jasper in search of his friend, saying now was the time to sort out their friendship and the difficulties Charlotte had caused between them before the fighting began. Jasper nodded and after kissing her soundly wandered down to the barracks.

Peter knew he was there, he was surprised when Jasper settled against a rock and watched the training. After half an hour and shouting a few suggestions at the guards about holds and stances he finally spoke,

"You got time for a chat, Peter?"

Peter nodded and turned to his sire and friend, his head down and stance subservient. Jasper sent him a shot of reassurance and calm, which brought up Peter's head in confusion,

"Maj..., Jasper, I'm sorry, I didn't know or suspect anythin'!" he said softly,

"I know, me neither buddy, Bella says it's a woman thin' and I'm sure she's right. But man she's pissed! Char went too far and had a million chances to come clean. To us, to you, to Bella, hell even just to me! But she just kept coverin' it up and hidin' her head in the sand, she had to know it would get out eventually!" Jasper said as they strolled around the training ground.

"You seem fuckin' chilled and calm about all this!" Peter said in an awe-filled voice,

"I freaked, froze and shut down, he took over! Made Bella fight him, us to do this!" he said showing his neck to Peter before continuing,

"She couldn't take him, us, obviously and then she did the unbelievable, used her mate status and sex to get the upper hand! While we were distracted and actually happy about everythin', happy enough to mark her, she bit him, well me, hard! Most fuckin' amazin' thin' was, I've never cum so damn hard in my life, it was mind blowin' and actually shut him, us, hell me down! It's so hard to explain, it was always him and me, then I felt it was us, but now it's just me! "

Peter smiled, he could see the change in Jasper, even more than before, when Bella was still human. He was, well he was part Jasper, part Major now. It's as if she'd pulled the two sides together in him. Having a mate, one who'd fight for him, was making him whole and better, he seemed to be embracing his dark side now, accepting it as part of him and not a separate entity.

"God I love that woman so much! But I won't go against her Peter, it might take some time, to have them in the same place, at the same time! Thank god that's somethin' we have plenty of, this is gonna be an uphill struggle! You okay with that?" Jasper asked cautiously, he didn't want to lose his brother, but Peter nodded and they knew they at least were solid.

**WITG**

The fight in Volterra was fairly quick, but Alice lost a lot of men, to the last of the guard. Caius fought bravely, killing many and died like a true King, Aro not so much. He threw Alec in the path of the attackers, to try and save his own neck, but Jane turned on him as she saw her brother die. Killing Aro before anyone could reach them and then throwing herself onto Alec's burning body.

Several of the remaining guard changed sides and Alice sat herself down on Marcus' chair declaring that he would be next. Her men ransacked the castle before she could get control of them and some disappeared into the night with what they thought were expensive items. They would soon find out much of the items on display were also fakes, Aro trusted no one and Marcus had spirited it all away.

Felix had had Volterra wired for years, hidden cameras and microphones told the Fotisménoi all they needed of the future plans of Alice Cullen. She was so stupid, nothing was checked or searched, all they were interested in was, what was in the vaults. So with so many thieves, burglars and robbers it was soon opened and Marcus' little sleight of hand discovered. The screams from the throne room reverberated around the empty halls. She would need money to pay her band of mercenaries, or lose them.

The town of Volterra was empty, the people having fled when informed by Marcus' spies that a band of mercenaries and murders had taken over the castle. A few didn't make it as the men had started to feed, not upholding the Volturi's ban. So not only did they have no money but very little food either. Alice was being squeezed on all sides and she started to wonder if she'd taken on more than she could handle.

**WITG**

The Queens were informed of the deaths of their husbands, but before the day was out they had both transferred the personal fortunes of both, to themselves and to the Fotisménoi.  Marcus tried to decline but they insisted, they would help fund this new world, if they were to help rule they had to also give support, they insisted. Charlotte was teaching them to fight, they felt it was necessary, no longer needing to be coddled in an ivory tower.

Bella too was training hard, much to Jasper's displeasure, but he had agreed to compromise and learning was not actually fighting. He knew though, that she would have to be there, her shield was their best defence and now that she was a vampire it was stronger and she could solidify it so men and objects could not pass through.

They had more time to prepare as Alice's plans had been set back, no money no work, was basically the motto in the old Volturi stronghold. The place had the look of chaos, nobody would do anything without payment and slowly it was crumbling into Bedlam, with Alice being the chief inmate. Marcus decided to pre-empt them, he was ready to take the fight to them.

The Queen's would stay behind, protected by Charlotte, they would keep the Fotisménoi stronghold running and get everything ready for the trial, on the return of Marcus with Alice. Witnesses were sent for and the vampire race informed they could come out of hiding now, that the Romanians and the Volturi were gone, also the Mercenaries were all about to be dead.

Volterra was empty and they knew all the secret tunnels, it would be like shooting fish in a barrel, especially as Bella could keep them inside with her shield. So not six hours later they were on the move, a flotilla of boats was used to carry everyone to the bottom of Italy. They would attack from two sides, Marcus and Felix leading half the force up one side and Jasper and Peter the other half up the far side.

Stealth was paramount, just in case anyone was actually on the ball in Volterra, but it appeared not. So as dawn rose, both sides closed in and Bella threw her shield over the castle. A small force entered to get a better lock on numbers and secure all the exits. Panic ensues when Alice's visions suddenly stopped, they were blind and leaderless.

The mass exodus found themselves trapped and many were being crushed to dust against an impenetrable, invisible wall.  Felix reversed the microphones within and Marcus' voice rang out, calling for all to surrender or die! They had ten minutes to decide, the tunnels were flooded with fire and the heat within Bella's shield started to rise.

Alice had become a babbling wreck, mumbling to herself about fashion shows and clothes, her grip on reality slipping further and further away as the minutes passed. Her second in command decided for all, they would surrender. But Felix could see on camera them making ready to fight to the death, they all knew they would not survive this, even if they surrendered.

At Marcus' signal, Bella lifted her shield and the main doors of the castle pulled open. The ones inside were unaware the fires were out and the tunnels were now filled with fighters, who burst forth pushing those inside forward towards the only exit. As they came out running the first sight they met was Jasper, Peter, Felix and Garrett shirtless, to make their scars extremely apparent.

It was a venom bath, they went through them like a knife through butter, meanwhile, a shielded Bella walked into the castle and collected the now raving Alice. She would, mad or not be standing trial and publically put to death, by Jasper's hand. The guard was catching strays and searching for those sure to be hiding, hoping to escape unseen later.

**WITG**

It took less than three hours all said and done to put down Alice's rebellion. All her men were dead, any old guards members held too for trial and Alice contained. Felix had his men search the castle for forgotten belongings, let behind in the hurry to leave months before. Everything was removed, all Demetri's cars rescued and driven to a safe distance. The castle was being put to the torch, the fire contained by Bella, so the town could survive and it's people return.

A message was sent to Luca, asking him to inform Demetri his cars were all safe in Pisa, awaiting collection. The various belongings were shipped to either Los or wherever the owners now were. Everyone else dispersed to feed and make their way back to Los in smaller groups. The rest readied themselves to escort the prisoners there too.

Marcus thanked his guard and once again offered freedom to any who wished it. Only a couple of newly mated pairs took him up on the offer but gave their promise of loyalty and help whenever they were needed. It was a great day for the vampire race, peace was once more in their grasp and with Marcus, Pica and Dora at the helm, it was set to be a fair and much more just regime.

While Jasper sorted out some details with Marcus, Peter approached Bella. He had yet to talk properly with her and he had much to apologise for. The babying of her whilst she was still human! The lack of information about vampire mating!  Also, the many other things Charlotte had insisted Bella didn't need to know back then! Which he now knew was wrong and lies. He prayed she would forgive him, well maybe one day.

It didn't take Bella long to realise he knew very little of what Charlotte was doing, he understood even less. She had made it sound so plausible and basically things a woman should deal with and he had agreed so easily, unaware that was what she wanted. But she never explained anything to Bella, hoping to delay the mating this way, once again trying to cover up her crime.

Bella knew too if she had explained back then, just five small years ago, she would have understood and forgiven her. Because that was her human nature, but she was a vampire now and Jasper was her mate. This topped friend, sire and everything else, he was hers, not Charlotte's and she would protect him with her life if necessary.

So forgiving Peter was easy, he was important to Jasper, his closest friend and like a brother to him. Thus, a needed part of both their lives, so she accepted his words and promises to be a better friend to her. But she warned him this would not be extended to Charlotte, she had her chance and blew it too many times.

Peter realised then, hell might well have to freeze over before those two ever spoke again. This might be all there ever was, but he would take it for Jasper's sake and pray time would lessen the hatred Bella had for his mate, even if it was of Charlotte's own making.


	14. Somethings Never Change, Some Do!

As the escort party started their journey home to Los, Alistair told them he knew the last of the Cullens were nearby. Marcus really wanted them present at Alice's trial, so no one could accuse him of being underhand, destroying a coven member without them knowing. It was decided the four would approach them, explain all and return with them to the island. Peter was returning with Marcus and Felix, as extra muscle and his knower would alert them to anything untoward.

Carlisle was still well regarded in many circles, even though some thought him far too lax on his younger coven members, thus allowing much to happen that never should have. But he was a well respected, well educated and fair man, who had exceptional control and could be an asset to the Fotisménoi.  So having him present and in agreement with Alice's punishment would a good thing.

Garrett and Alistair were going in first, they were both old friends of Carlisle's and they would make the first approach. It was Carlisle and Emmett who met them firstly well out from their new home but were immediately invited back as the Cullen's were starved for news. To say they were shocked about not only the Romanians death but Aro and Caius too would be an understatement.

Garrett had been intentionally vague about who had killed them, just stating a band of mercenaries, were to blame. They then asked if two emissaries of Marcus' could talk to them, a frisson of apprehension could be felt, but Carlisle agreed. He was particularly surprised that Marcus had survived the executioner's block, it was rare he left his brothers' sides.

So as Alistair made the call, Garrett explained how Marcus, Pica and Dora had left the Volturi several weeks before their demise and had set up the new ruling body on Los island off the coast of Greece. All around about the time Garrett had phoned him, telling the Cullens to hide,

"But how? Weren't they all under Chelsea's control?" Carlisle asked,

"Yeah, until I removed her head, they sure were!" Garrett answered nonchalantly,

"Wow man!" Emmett blurted out,

"We had serious outside help, a shield actually! An at that time, a hybrid shield!" Garrett said as he heard the other approaching,

"A born hybrid?" Carlisle quizzed,

"No, a half changed one Carlisle!" Bella answered, stunning them all,

"So you finally got some idiot to bite you! God how pathetic of you! Being human just not good enough for Isabella Swan?" Rose spat at her,

Bella looked at Rose for a second, geez, was she that vapid she'd waited five years just to say that! Then totally and noticeably dismissing her, by turning her back to the blonde. Bella nodding to Esme and Emmett, she spoke directly to Carlisle,

"Still got no control over your coven, eh Carlisle? Something's never change!",

All the Cullens gasped, this was not the quiet, shy Bella they'd known before. Rose just couldn't stop herself and stormed around Bella and attempted to slap her. She found herself pinned, halfway up the far wall, once again looking at Bella's back,

"That's it, Baby, I'm out of here! They don't want to listen, they never have or ever cared, you deal with this for Marcus' sake. Call me when you're ready to go, okay?" she said,

 Smiling at Jasper she patted him on the butt, then dropped Rose, none too gently on hers, before leaving with a disgruntled Alistair two steps behind her, but he was growling lowly. The others all started talking at once, demanding answers, also asking why Alistair was so upset? Jasper said firmly, in a cold voice they had never heard before,

"That was my mate you just insulted, Rosalie! My mate, who has just helped Marcus save our world! My mate, who wasn't hidin' out, waitin' till it was all over, like some I could mention!"

Turning his back, on her now too, he spoke to Carlisle directly and ignored the others completely,

"Savin' us all from a crazy, delusional bitch who tried to take over our world, by killin' everyone who stood against her! Everyone she thought had wronged her and you, Cullens, were all on her list! That bitch was Alice, Carlisle!" he said barely raising his voice,

once more pandemonium broke out and before Jasper could say anything Carlisle roared,

"Be quiet all of you! For once Rose just shut up and listen! Please Jasper continue",

Rose flounced over to Carlisle ready to say God only knows what, Emmett grabbed her and held her firmly by his side, squeezing her hard enough to be a warning, he'd had enough.

"Bella saved your lives, hell all our lives and that's the thanks she gets! She right though, something's never change around here, you still let your coven all run off at the mouth Carlisle, without knowing the facts!" Garrett interjected before he too left the house.

That stunned them all to silence and they dropped into seats looking shocked and more than a little ashamed. Realising for the first time that's how others saw them, as all very rude, unruly and over opinionated. Because they always forgot others saw them as a coven, not a family.

"I'm just gonna clear up one misconception about Bella, but otherwise it's not my story to tell! Nobody but James bit her! Two years after she escaped from Edward and Alice her blood started to change, she became a hybrid. Then, less than a month ago after usin' her shield constantly she finally started to fully change into a vampire!" Jasper stated and as Carlisle opened his mouth to ask questions he continued,

"Not my story, nor the time for it Carlisle! Marcus wants you all to attend Alice's trial! So that's why we're here. We had hoped for a better reception, but, obviously not!  So if you'd get ready to leave as soon as possible, I'd be obliged. Now please excuse me, I have to find my mate!"

Then he to left them all sitting dazed. Esme was softly sobbing, any hopes of Jasper and Bella being part of the family, had been irrevocably damaged by Rose's behaviour, alienating her, had alienated him. Emmett couldn't believe that the vampire world had gone to war and he'd missed it! He'd listened to Carlisle when he said it wouldn't happen, that nobody could beat the Volturi.

Rose for once said nothing, she had just laid herself bare in public and didn't like what had been the reaction! She had just shown herself off to be, a petty, selfish, class A bitch and she didn't like the feeling, the feeling of being looked down on, at all!

Carlisle just felt old, he had once again shown, he had no control over his family in front of others. He knew it was his own fault, insisting on being a family rather than a coven. In the back of his mind he wondered what had become of Edward, why had no one mentioned his name? As he looked up to speak, he saw their faces and changed his mind.

Emmett looked humiliated and that was Carlisle's fault, he made him stay in hiding and now the vampires who'd fought would see him as a coward! Esme was devastated, her family was destroyed, Alice turned rogue, Edward gone and Jasper would never return now, Rose had seen to that! Rose looked horrified, she now realised how everyone else saw her, a shallow vapid bitch!

**WITG**

"Well, that was about, as much fun as a wet weekend in Paris!"  Bella ranted to herself,

Alistair was pacing back and forward like a caged lion, he was angry, disgusted and disappointed all at the same time. Angry at both Rosalie for what she said and Carlisle for allowing it! Disgusted at the blonde's vitriol and disappointed in his friend's lack of control over his coven mates. he had just thought it was Edward who got away with it, but now it appeared they all just said what they liked with no recourse, bloody unbelievable!

They hadn't been alone for more than ten minutes when Garrett burst through the trees yelling,

"Fucking blonde airhead! Who the fuck does she think she is? How dare you take the limelight off of her for a second! You should have ripped out her tongue, Bella!" he said almost breathless by the end,

Bella had never seen her two friends this worked up before and knowing it was in her defence humbled her, she smiled and hugged them both,

"Thanks, guys, I love you both too!" she told them seriously,

"Now let's forget about her, how are we getting back? I imagine they'll have loads of luggage!" she mused,

"Oh, hell no! One bag each and we're running, I'm going back to tell them. Their vampire's so they can get over themselves!" Alistair spat as he turned to run back.

Jasper passed him not two minutes later,

"Is Bella okay?" he asked concerned,

"Yup, in better shape than me and Garrett, I'm going back to tell them one bag and we're running!" he laughed and Jasper let out a sigh of relief.

As he approached the clearing he heard Bella and Garrett laughing, that was a good sign, he was never again forgetting, his mate was still a newborn and could flip on a dime. For some unknown reason, Garrett was trying to teach Bella to square dance, so he tapped Garrett's shoulder and took her in his arms. He led her gently but firmly, humming a tune and Garrett faded away, back to the Cullens.

As he once again approached the house he heard the racket, Rosalie of course! She was on a roll today,

"Problems Alistair?" he quizzed,

"Ms Hale is unhappy about her luggage allowance!" he answered trying not to smirk,

"Oh! How many do you think you'll need?" Garrett asked overly sweetly,

"At least three!" she stated as if talking to the help in some hotel,

"You can run carrying three bags? Well if you're sure, but nobody else will be helping you!" Alistair added,

"Run, why on earth would we be running? You can arrange a flight for us!" she ordered and the others just stared at her,

She had learnt nothing, her five minutes of horror were not at being a raving bitch! But at being seen behaving like one by others! She really was that shallow and they had all let it happen and more often than not enabling her.

"The boss doesn't like to waste money when it's not necessary!" Garrett said,

"Why would Jasper expect me to run?" she asked confused,

"Oh, he left the decision to us, but he's not our boss! Marie Contadino is" Alistair informed her,

"Who?" she said,

"The vampire assassin is your boss? What's she like? Where is she?" Emmett peppered them with questions,

Carlisle's heart sank, he could see what the other's failed to, Bella was Marie Contadino! So all this time she had been fighting, five years, as a human, a hybrid and now as a vampire. She could have killed Rose easily and did not. After all the trouble and problems this family, this coven had caused her and still, she gave them a chance and they blew it. He doubted there would be another.

"One bag Rose and we run with the others!" he said quietly, but they saw he meant it and all looked questioningly at him,

"We are for once going to behave like vampires, our leader Marcus wants our presence. His escort is running there, then so shall we! We have caused enough trouble today and insulted both his emissaries as well. As for Miss Contadino that, I presume is Bella's alias! That's how Edward could never find her!" he explained wearily,

Alistair and Garrett nodded and the others were stunned, well all but Rose who had no idea what was going on and she didn't like it at all. What had anything to do with Bella, why did they all keep saying she saved the vampire race and all that she's special rubbish, she was a nobody, wasn't she?

**WITG**

Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all tried to talk to both Bella and Jasper on the journey back to Los but got nowhere. They would answer generalities, but nothing personal, the two older Cullens knew they had lost their chance to reconnect, due to their own arrogance and no control over Rose. She whined and moaned the whole way and every time Emmett tried to take her bag, one of the other four growled at him.

Eventually, when it looked like she was going to say something stupid once again, Emmett took her tongue himself, he would rather have her be angry and ignore him, than her being killed, for her sins she was still his mate. But he decided things had to change, she could not go on thinking she was the centre of the world, she was barely a tiny blip on the map and it was time she grew up. Emmett was intent on joining the new guard to make up for his enforced absence before.

When they arrived on Los a modest villa was provided for them and Carlisle summoned to see not only Marcus but Pica and Dora as well. Meanwhile, Peter told the others that Edward was also here with the Amazon Coven. The middle of the three, Senna was his mate and he had been there helping them since he left. He had never met her before, when the Cullen's were there in the 40's, Senna had been absent.

Food for vampires in the jungle was getting really much more scarce and Edward was teaching them to hunt big game. He was aware of endangered species' and they were culling only old and infirm. Taking down overpopulation in other areas and basically micromanaging the Amazon basin now, thus helping the human populous as well, it was a great change and challenge for him.

"He's totally different, no arrogance, no demands! Dressed in jeans and sneakers, he's a whole different guy!" Peter informed them and left to sort out some issue with the guard for Felix.

"This I gotta see!" Jasper said and the two went in search of the Amazons,

The villa closest to the water almost on the beach was where they found the four, meditating! Zafrina was putting images of the jungle and their home into the minds of the others as they relaxed and let the stress of being around so many others slip away. They all looked up at the approach and Edward smiled at the two vampires.

"Hey guys, everyone this is Jasper and Bella," he said tentatively and Senna jumped up and hugged Bella,

"Thank you, for giving him a second chance! I owe you a great debt for that" she told Bella,

"No, everyone deserves a chance to change, has he? Are you both happy?" She asked and the two smiled and clung to each other,

"I see and feel you are. Good! Edward the Cullens are here, we just brought them in today" Jasper said and Edward nodded,

At the same time they were talking, Marcus was bringing Carlisle up to speed, on what he should have known if Rosalie had kept her mouth shut. He had just told him the Amazons were all here and with golden eyes, explaining the problems they had been facing and the big changes in the basin this switch of diet had brought already, it could only improve as time goes on, all this was instigated by their newest member, Senna's mate.

Carlisle was so happy for them and pleased, he looked forward to meeting her mate, but Marcus gave him no name. Once everything else was discussed they turned to the subject of Alice and for the first time Edward's name was mentioned fleetingly, he was glad he was not involved with Alice's plans. But he still did not know the whereabouts of his son. As Bella had said, Carlisle still loved and cared about him deeply.

Visiting Alice's cell was an out of body experience, she did not recognise anyone. She was in a total fantasy world of her own making, All over the walls were sketches of outfits, all of Alice's own design and some were truly spectacular. Many other women were there too, all known to Carlisle, the Denali sisters and Carmen amongst them.

They had all been asked to visit to see if anyone would jog her memory, but nothing and no one had. With one look at a person, she could design them a wardrobe of clothes, that they and not she wanted. This was how it should have been, Carlisle introduced himself and Alice gave no hint of knowing him, but she quickly found some sketches and handed them to him,

"I didn't know who they were for, but now it seems you're here! but wait now that I see you, there should be a scarf with this outfit, ah, yes better.  I have others, do you have a wife? I think these might be for her and these others! A tall blonde woman and a large male? I don't know them but these are theirs if anyone knows them!" she said happily unperturbed by the lost memories,

"We are designing robes for the official statement of the Fotisménoi! Do you like them?" she said showing Carlisle more designs,

 His heart was aching, this was the Alice she should have been and now it was too late for them all. Carmen squeezed his shoulder, giving him what support she could. He left in search of his mate, needing her comfort and guidance, he was a man lost and heartbroken for the girl before him, who he had once thought of as his daughter. Clutched in his hand a myriad of clothing designs for all the family, including Edward, Jasper and Bella.

**WITG**

As Rose and Esme went to see Alice for themselves, Emmett approached Felix and spoke about joining the guard. He was determined to do something for the new regime and not be a drain on everyone anymore. Once Felix ran him through his paces and realised Jasper had taught him to fight, he said if Marcus was happy then he would be. Carlisle was wandering about the island looking for Zafrina and the others.

On the beach, he found them, the scarred body and face of the man with them he didn't recognise, but the hair he did, it was Edward!

"Son?" was all he could manage, his voice choked by emotion,

"Carlisle! Oh, Carlisle! I'm so happy to see you" Edward answered,

Running to his father figure and hugging him without his previous restraints, the inward changes as apparent as the outward. After speaking to the three women for a while, Edward and Carlisle wandered along the shore as he told his father what had happened to him since they last met.

"Bella gave me a second chance Carlisle and I grabbed it with both hands! She also told me you would always love me, even if you didn't like me at the time!" he laughed remembering the day at the airport,

"She tried to do the same for us son, but Rose blasted her and insulted them both, we, I'm afraid lost our chance!" Carlisle told him sadly,

"Will Esme be so forgiving Carlisle? I won't be coming home obviously, but I would still like to be family if I can!" Edward was barely concealing his sobs,

"I know I've never told you or her, but I do love you both, you're my parents and I'm so sorry for letting you down" he continued,

The two men, father and son clung to each other unashamed of their emotions, as others looked on or heard from a distance. At the top of the slope leading to the beach, stood Esme, Emmett and Rose, all having different thought on the sight below, but only one's opinion was important,

"I love you too Edward" Esme spoke gently and the faces of both father and son lit up as they gazed up at her.


	15. Violet Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- so here it is the last chapter and peace reigns supreme for the vampire race xx Alexis

Esme had found it easy to forgive her wayward son, he had learned and grown from his past behaviour, both physically and mentally. Why would she continue to condemn him, losing family was hard enough. But to turn your back when one asked for forgiveness, that would be petty and mean. Of which she was neither, plus the joy on her mate's face would not be crushed by her.

Emmett was glad to see his brother so changed, also rather astounded he never reacted to anyone's thoughts. But soon found out why, during one of their meditations, Edward had bemoaned not being able to relax due to the others thoughts. So Zafrina had him describe his view of his mind to her and then projected it to him.

She walked the corridors of it with him, until they found the control centre for his gift, giving him the ability to mentally turn it on and off. Like flipping a switch or just plain closing a door. This simple act had given Edward an inner peace he'd only ever known while alone with Bella. It made him happier and much more carefree, he no longer wanted or needed to know everything.

Rose was at first mad, the golden child had once more taken up the pole position in Carlisle's life. But when she understood he would not be returning to the fold she was mollified, unaware that Emmett was planning for them also to separate from Carlisle and Esme. She also had found out accidentally, how others viewed what had happened on their journey here.

Whilst she had been angry and mad at Emmett's treatment of her, barely talking to him since. She found others saw it as a declaration of his love for her! At first, she refused to see it as such, but she was forced to rethink things on overhearing Jasper telling Peter what had happened and saying,

"Damn Peter, he sure must love Rose, to accept her anger and hatred of himself to save her life! That is the mark of a true mate! Bella was seconds from killin' Rose and I wouldn't have stopped her because Rose was bein' a pure bitch and goadin' us all relentlessly! I wonder if she knew how close she came that day? Damn Bella's still a newborn!"

"Doubt it brother, that woman has an overinflated opinion of herself! She seems to think she's important or special in some way! Hell, she's beautiful, but beautiful women are ten a penny around here! She has no gift, no skills really, except fixin' cars and mechanics are ten a penny around here too!" Peter had replied laughing,

"That's true, plus most of the others aren't bitches, so that's a bonus! I blame Carlisle for allowin' her behaviour for all this time, as her coven leader he should have dealt with it years ago, treatin' her as a child has done nobody any favours, least of all her!" Jasper said as the two men walked away.

Rose had taken a good look around her, nobody else was complaining about anything she had since arriving. She's moaned about the accommodation, saying it was too small. But everyone else was content, she'd moaned when asked to do anything, but no one else had. She realised nobody who she'd considered as friends spent any time with her, except when she was with her family. Then it hit her they were not her friends, but Carlisle's or Esme's, hell even Emmett's!

**WITG**

Bella was getting desperate, she wants this trial over and she wanted off the island, she was not as forgiving as Esme. There was way too much of her past here, the Cullens, Edward, Alice and then there was Charlotte. Esme and Emmett were still trying to get her to talk to them, but that ship had sailed. Firstly when the failed to protect her from Alice and Edward and then when she offered the olive branch recently, they watched and let Rose vilify her, family doesn't do that!

Edward had steered clear after they spoke and so too did Carlisle, they seemed to get the message loud and clear. Alice she hadn't even approached, who cared if she recognised her! Bella refused to fall for her crap and burned the sketches of her and Jasper's outfits. That would never be happening, nobody but her would be dressing them, Bella had been there, done that and would never wear that t'shirt again!

She refused to even think about Charlotte, her crime in Bella's eyes was unforgivable, she would never trust another woman like that again. As far as she was concerned, Jasper, Alistair and Garrett were her only friends, she would only put her faith in them and maybe one day Peter again. She wandered about looking for something to distract her and found it on the beach.

The three Amazon women were mock fighting and they were spectacular. She glanced about looking for Edward, but he was not there,

"He is with his father, please come join us, balance is everything and four is better than three," Karachi said softly,

"Please! May we call you Bella?" Senna asked and Bella nodded,

"Come, we wish to learn from you! Then we will show you how we fight, so many styles here on this Island, we wish to learn them all!" Zafrina said smiling and gestured Bella forward,

Several hours passed and the four women had drawn a crowd, who stayed well back, watching, admiring and learning from them. It took Bella very little time to adapt to their style and at one point was thrown in the air by Zafrina, like a gymnast would their team member and she executed a magnificent manoeuvre to have her behind her opponent, ready to deliver a lethal strike. Their audience could no longer stay silent and applauded, the women grinned and took a bow, amusing the crowd.

Many were stunned, they knew Bella was a shield and assumed she fought with her gift. But there on the beach they saw a seasoned fighter, she could battle well and was dangerous without any aid and the scars plainly showing on her body gave them all pause. This was no ordinary newborn, this was someone who was much, much more. She was now seen as not just the 'Major's mate', but a force to be reckoned with in her own right. Just like Felix had told him, Jasper could see Bella was beyond spectacular.

**WITG**

In her room, Alice lay on her bed sketching idly, for once she was alone.  She had put up with all those stupid idiots since she'd arrived and executed her plan. Many would be telling Marcus how harmless she was! How she was no longer dangerous to their world!

_'God I hate them all! Where was that bitch? Where the fuck was Edward? Who do they think they all are treating me like this? But she will be the first to die, then that fool, 'the Major' will be mine once again!'_

She knew they were both on the island but neither had shown face, how dare they deem her worthless! Alice knew that camera's watched her and microphones recorded everything, but she had not made any errors. She would smell them if they were nearby and then all Edward would hear was the ravings of a mad woman. Her plan was perfect, eventually, they would have their trial and she would be held indefinitely, but alive and then she would bide her time and escape.

On a pallet high above her lay, Edward and Bella, both under her shield. No scent, no noise, no triggering of visions. Edward wrote down every word he heard in Alice's head, she had played nearly everyone for a fool, but not Bella who had approached him earlier with this plan. They stayed there for several hours and Alice basically hung herself out to dry.

**WITG**

As dawn broke over Los, Bella and Edward were giving Marcus all the details. He was angry, God she had fooled so many and even he had been wavering. The trial was being brought forward, in less than four hours Alice would find she had made a classic error! Know your enemy! She knew nothing about Bella anymore and that would cost her dearly, it would cost her, her head!

Everyone was roused from their evening pursuits by the noise of the guard. Stunned that the trial was being held today not next week! What had changed, Alice was being calm and pretending ignorance, but she too was confused! What had changed or had they decided she was harmless after all? Her first clue all was not as it should be was the size of her escort.

Far too many for a harmless crazy woman, the faces of the crowd were split so that gave her no understanding. She could see nothing, so that meant, Bella was shielding them or Alice herself, she knew not which! Alice tried to keep up her facade, but it was cracking as she saw the vampire proof chains in the middle of the courtyard, they were going to restrain her.

Her eyes darted about looking for some sort of escape, but four female warriors stood around her chained figure now. One Amazon, One Kunoichi, One Southern Wars Veteran and One Fotisménoi guard. After a few panicked seconds, Alice slumped her stance, there would be no bid for freedom from this and she now knew it. Her brief shot at power was now firmly crushed, as she herself would soon be.

It crossed her mind, that maybe she had made a drastic error of judgement. Maybe she should have used Jasper as a weapon all those years ago, rather than as her pet warrior. He stood watching her with a level hatred and disgust she had never seen or felt before. She also knew he was to be her executioner, if she could have laughed, it would have been at the irony of it all.

The trial was not prolonged or protracted, her guilt was well documented and Edward's final testimony as to her real level of mental health sealed the deal. Nobody now wished to help her, she had made many look foolish in these past few weeks. No one from her family spoke for her either, a true indictment of her standing in the vampire community. Her sentence was death of course and as Jasper strode forward she feared for once, his ability to torture. But even she was surprised when he spoke,

**"I have wished to kill you many times in the last few years! A slow painful death I had always envisioned, but now I just don't care, Alice! You mean so little to me, you are nothin' to me, just a small minded greedy child, barely worth swattin' aside. So know this, I am executin' you for your crimes against the vampire race and not against me personally!"** he said loudly, delivering to her, that final insult.

Reaching her from behind in one swift movement he removed her head, showing the vampire race why he was the best. In a stationary position, this was a hard task for most, but Jasper had perfected this move over many long years, male or female the head rarely wanted to leave the body behind.

As was the custom with traitors, she watched her own body burn at the hands of the four females, then Jasper tossed her silently screaming head on top of the pile. Her last sight in this her accursed second life was of Jasper kissing his mate, Bella, with a passion he had never had for her!

**WITG**

Over the next few days, many vampires left to return to their own parts of the world and their quieter lives. Edward left with the Amazons, promising to keep in touch, the Denali's left for their home in Alaska too. Emmett explained he and Rose would be staying, as he was joining the guard. Rose was stunned but for once held her tongue, seeing this as a chance to start again with her mate.

In years to come, this choice would prove to be the best Emmett had ever made. He would rise through the ranks quickly and one day be second in command to Felix. They would be a formidable team, the two giants being the face of the Fotisménoi. A daunting picture to any would-be usurpers.

Esme and Carlisle were going to do a long overdue world tour, then they too would return to Los to help Marcus and the wives. Research was his second passion and Carlisle was looking forward to immersing himself in the archives. Esme had no illusions about them being a family again, but a coven yes, that was the future for the Cullens.

Peter and Charlotte were returning to their half nomadic existence in America, he would always be there for his brother and sister. They would for now be just a phone call away. Bella gave Garrett and Alistair the company, she wished to be alone with her mate. They had made no firm plans but intended to do whatever it was together.

The next time they were all together again was, two years later when Charlie married Debs, the dispatched from the police station. His blood transfusion had given him a whole new outlook on life and he was going to live it to the max. He knew this was probably the last time he would see Bella, her not ageing was beginning to show. But they kept in touch over the phone and by email for many years, until his death at age ninety-six.

Bella and Jasper eventually married, one hundred years had passed before he wore her down and she eventually became Bella Whitlock officially. Though she'd been going by that name for all that time. They had seen the world, been to the most inaccessible places and seen all this planet had to offer. It still made them stand and stare in awe.

Fifty years after that, a frantic call from Charlotte brought the Whitlock's together once again. Peter had been attacked and taken by a band of marauding newborns, being lead by a fool that thought life was too peaceful nowadays. Once Jasper had assessed the situation he called for only four people, Alistair, Garrett, Felix and Emmett.

"I warned ya'll, told you it was a mistake takin' me!" Peter said in a strained voice,

"Major! Good to see you my brother!" he wheezed out after being hit in the gut,

"Captain! Can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" Jasper said, eyes locked on the leader,

With them, himself, Bella and Charlotte they had all strode into the encampment and decimated them all, along with their creator,  a young would-be dictator. Emmett, still the joker said they looked like the magnificent seven, from that old western movie! Just with women and no intention of dying!

These events helped to bring Bella and Charlotte to an understanding, they would never be close friends like before, but they could be civil and spend time together, for the sake of the two men,

"When Peter recovers from his injuries and stops whinin' like a baby, that is!" Jasper said.

**WITG**

So the vampire world kept on evolving along with its human counterparts. Trying to stop the humans destroying the planet became an uphill battle, thank god they never tired or needed to sleep. More and more vampires became involved in the world's affairs, doing all they could to save their own habitat. As science made leaps and bounds so too did they, creating synthetic blood substitutes and substances to cover the sparkling of their skin.

Many now looked to the stars, beginning to see that the future of the vampire race might be out there, where they now needed to no longer depend on humans to survive. Cloning technologies gave them hopes of combining vampire DNA, to creating more vampires rather than turning humans, but that was a long way off and they would be watching with great interest.

Bella had now been a vampire for three hundred years and she still loved Jasper as much as she had in the beginning. The longer they lived the more in tune they became. she could with every bite he gave her feel and understand his emotions better, he could now use a smaller version of her mental shield to block out others emotions, for short periods of time. They were totally at ease with themselves and the world about them.

Marcus had sent everyone invitations to attend a celebration, he had found another mate, she was as different from Didyme as two vampires could be but she completed him all the same. This gave everyone an excuse to once more come together. Many of the covens had grown, all the Amazons now had mates, so Edward had male company now too, for which he was thankful.

Life was good and the Fotisménoi had very little to do nowadays. Peace was something the vampires had achieved, only the occasional new vampire caused trouble but were dealt with quickly and without much trouble. Fewer humans were turned for the sake of it, mainly just if they were mates of someone already turned.

The sight of their leader with a new partner after all this time gave many others hope that they too would one day meet their other half. But for those who had thought they'd missed their chance, it gave the greatest hope, that it was only a matter of time and time was something they all had plenty of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref Title: Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it! by Mark Twain  
> Kunoichi - female ninja (Japanese)  
> A/N:- couldn't resist the connection with the new version, 'The Magnificent 7', the woman who hires them is Emma Cullen!


End file.
